Avenger and Shielder
by Angra Mainyu no Avenger
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki mati dalam pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke dan terpanggil kedalam Trons of Heroes ia di suruh memilih klasnya sebagai servant yang akan di panggil untuk pertarungan cawan suci namun setelah ia memilih Klas Avenger bukannya bertarung memperebutkan cawan suci sebagai servant melainkan terpanggil sebagai pahlawan yang akan menolong sebuah dunia dari bencana.
1. Chapter 1

**Avenger and Shielder**

**Crossovers: Naruto,. Angel Beat,. Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari  
Pair: Naruto Uzumaki,. Tachibana Kanade,. Iwatani Naofumi,. Rafthalia  
Genre: Andventure,. Fantasy  
Episode: 1 Terpanggilnya 5 Pahlawan**

Dalam pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke Naruto harus rela kehilangan nyawanya karena Sasuke berhasil menembus jantungnya dengan chidori miliknya.

Namun pemuda berambut pirang yang seharusnya sudah mati malah berada di sebuah tempat yang cukup rahasia, ia terbangun dan menatap dirinya ia kebingungan karena bisa berada di tempat gelap yang serba hitam dan ia tidak tau dimana dirinya.

"Dimana aku, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" gumam tanya Naruto sambil menatap ke sekitar, Naruto bingung dengan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Tiba tiba di hadapan Naruto muncul sebuah tulisan.

***Tolong sebutkan nama anda***

Naruto yang melihat tulisan itu diam beberapa saat dan menjawab.

"Uzumaki Naruto" setelah menjawab tiba tiba sebuah pertanyaan baru tersedia di hadapannya.

Secara tiba tiba muncul seorang perempuan cantik dihadapan Naruto dan menawarkan sesuatu yang Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti namun meski demikian ia tetap mencoba untuk memahami situasi.

"Jadi nama anda adalah Uzumaki Naruto" ucap perempuan tersebut.

"Ya lalu anda siapa dan kenapa saya bisa berada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto pada perempuan tersebut.

"Siapa aku dan bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini itu tidaklah penting apa kau ingin hidup kembali atau tetap tinggal disini selamanya?" jawab dan tanya gadis cantik tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku memilih hidup kembali daripada tinggal di tempat sepi dan gelap seperti ini" jawab Naruto.

"Bagus kalau begitu" sang gadis cantik itu melemparkan banyak kartu ke arah Naruto, total kartu yang dilempar ada 8, di kartu itu tertulis tulisan berserta gambarnya.

****Saber, Archer, Caster, Assassin, Lancer, Berserker, Avenger, dan Rider.****

Naruto tidak mengerti akan hal yang ada di sana, terlihat kalau ada beberapa kartu yang bersinar, yaitu Assassin, Caster, Berserker, Avenger dan juga, Rider.

"Kenapa ada beberapa kartu yang bersinar?" tanya Naruto

"Kartu yang bersinar adalah kartu yang sesuai denganmu" jawab gadis itu

"Kalau seandainya aku memilih kartu yang tidak sesuai denganku apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau mendapatkan kekuatan dari kartu yang kau pilih, hanya saja kau akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kemampuan dari kartu yang bukan tipe mu itu" jawab gadis itu.

"Bisa jelaskan satu persatu tentang kartu kartu ini" pinta Naruto pada saat itu.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa oke aku mulai yah" gadis itu mulai menjelaskan tentang kartu itu dan specialis yang akan Naruto dapatkan

"Saber yakni kelas paling terkuat dari kelas lainnya di seri Fate, kelas ini mempunyai sebuah pedang sebagai senjata utamanya. Saber yakni salah satu dari Tiga Kesatria dari 7 kelas standar servant dalam perang cawan suci, kelas ini biasanya mempunyai tingkat tertinggi di semua atribut. Sehingga kelas ini membutuhkan nilai atribut yang tinggi kecuali keahlian sihir"

"Archer yakni salah satu dari Tiga Kesatria dalam dari 7 kelas standar servant dalam perang cawan suci. Meski kelas ini berjulukan Archer yang berarti Pemanah, kelas ini nyatanya tidak mengharuskan servant-nya untuk mempunyai busur dan panah sebagai senjata utama. Kelas ini mempunyai Noble Phatasm yang sangat kuat. Untuk menjadi kelas ini, seorang servant harus mempunyai senjata proyektil atau senjata yang dilempar menyerupai panah, pistol, ketapel dan sebagainya."

"Lancer juga salah satu dari Tiga Kesatria dari 7 kelas standar servant dalam perang cawan suci. Kelas ini biasanya memakai tongkat atau tombak sebagai senjata utamanya. Hampir menyerupai dengan Saber, kelas ini membutuhkan nilai atribut yang anggun secara keseluruhan dan kelincahan yang tinggi. Karena kelas ini memakai tongkat atau tombak sebagai senjata utamanya sehingga servant yang ditempatkan di kelas ini harus mempunyai keahlian dalam pertarungannya jarak dekat"

"Rider yakni salah satu kelas dari Empat Kelas Kavaleri dari tujuh kelas servant standar yang dipanggil ke perang cawan suci. Kelas ini mempunyai sebuah tunggangan baik berupa binatang ataupun sebuah kendaraan buatan insan pada masa hidupnya. Kelas Rider sanggup mendunggangi aneka macam binatang sampai kendaraan modern menyerupai motor, kendaraan beroda empat sampai pesawat terbang bahkan ada yang sanggup menunggangi binatang fantasi menyerupai Pegasus dan Gryphon. Naga yakni binatang pengecualian yang tidak bisa ditunggangi oleh kelas ini. Empat Kelas Kavaleri ini biasanya mempunyai nilai atribut yang lebih rendah dari Tiga Kelas Kesatria."

"Assassin yakni salah satu dari Empat Kelas Kavaleri, Assassin yakni satu-satunya kelas dengan nama yang tidak berakhiran "-er" dari Tujuh Kelas Standar. Kelas ini terampil dalam segala sesuatu yang bekerjasama dengan agresi belakang layar menyerupai mencuri, memata-matai dan sebagainya "

"Caster yakni salah satu kelas dari Empat Kelas Kavaleri dari tujuh kelas servant standar yang dipanggil ke perang cawan suci. Kelas ini lebih mahir memakai sihir dari pada kelas lainnya"

"Berserker merupakan salah satu dari Empat Kelas Kavaleri. Servant yang ditempatkan di kelas ini setidaknya pernah mengamuk satu kali semasa hidupnya. Sifat ini memungkinkan para servant dari kelas ini memakai kemampuan khusus berjulukan Mad Enhancement, yang menukarkan kesadaran dan kewarasannya untuk kekuatan yang sangat besar. Beberapa servant yang masuk kelas ini biasanya jarang berbicara atau berbicara tak berarti. Kelas ini yakni kelas dengan kekuatan paling besar diantara Tujuh Kelas Standar."

"Avenger yakni kelas suplemen dalam Perang Cawan Suci. Awalnya Avenger yakni penggambaran untuk Roh Pahlawan berjulukan Angra Mainyu. Tidak ada gosip lebih lengkap untuk kelas ini namun dari namanya kelas ini dipanggil alasannya yakni Roh Pahlawan tersebut mempunyai sebuah dendam sendiri semasa hidupnya"

Naruto nampak berpikir dan menatap kartu kartu yang bersinar kartu yang cocok dengannya.

Naruto pun mulai berpikir jika ia memilih yang ini maka ia kehilangan kemampuannya dan di gantikan oleh kemampuan dari klas yang ia pilih.

Naruto mulai berpikir kemampuan yang bagaimana yang benar benar ia butuhkan, Naruto mulai berpikir menggunakan seluruh pikirannya, jika ia memilih Caster, ia akan kehilangan kemampuannya dalam menggunakan kunai dan juga Tai jutsu.

Lalu jika ia menggunakan Assassin maka kemampuannya dalam menggunakan Ninjutsu berkurang, tapi kemampuan ninja miliknya seperti taijutsu, dan bersembunyi masih tinggi.

lalu jika memilih Rider ia bisa mengendarai banyak binatang dan memiliki kemampuan untuk memanggil katak dari Gunung Miyoboku akan masih ia milikki, tapi kemampuannya yang lain akan berkurang.

Berserker, jika ia memilih kemampuan ini maka kemampuannya yang lain tidak menghilang malahan bertambah kuat, namun masalahnya ia kehilangan akal sehatnya saat bertarung terlalu lama dan berakhir bisa menyerang teman sendiri.

Avenger jika ia memilih kelas Pembalas dendam ini ia tidak tau apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari kelas tersebut, tapi menurut petunjuk seseorang bisa memilih kelas ini jika dalam semasa hidupnya pernah memiliki sebuah dendam, dan Naruto memang memilikinya tapi bukannya dendamnya sudah terbalas, tapi kenapa kartu itu masih bersinar?

Tidak ada penjelasan merinci dari kehebatan Avenger membuat kelas ini menjadi begitu misterius dan jika Naruto memilih klas tersebut yang ia dapatkan ia masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan lamanya semuanya namun kehebatannya berkurang hingga 50% dari yang seharusnya sampai sang punya klas ini memenuhi syarat untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan penuhnya.

Kemampuan khusus dari Avenger adalah dapat memberikan serangan balasan yang kekuatannya 2 kali lebih besar dari Dermage yang di dapat oleh sang Avenger pada sang penyerang.

Menilik semua itu dan mulai menghitung untung ruginya setiap class yang ada, ia pun mulai berpikir apa yang terjadi jika ia harus beradaptasi dengan kekuatan yang belum pernah ia miliki seperti misalnya Archer dengan kemampuan membidik dan melihat musuh dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Atau Lancer yang menggunakan tombak dan memiliki kekuatan dan kelincahan yang sangat besar, namun Naruto bukanlah orang yang semacam itu, jika ia menginginkan kelincahan ia bisa memilih Assassin, jika menginginkan kekuatan maka Berserker lah jawabannya, jika menginginkan kemampuan ninjutsu tingkat atas maka Caster adalah pilihan yang tepat, Jika ingin punya tunggangan mahluk mistik maka Rider adalah pilihan yang tepat, lalu Avenger itu untuk orang yang bagaimana?

Sejak tadi itulah yang Naruto pikirkan kedalam kepalanya Karena terus kepikiran akhirnya secara tidak sadar Naruto memilih Avenger sebagai klasnya.

"Hem kurasa tak ada salahnya memilih Avenger, meskipun agak misterius tapi aku rasa ini tidaklah buruk, gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"So, jadi Avenger adalah pilihanmu" ucap sang gadis lalu menghilang dari sana, sedangkan Naruto hanya bingung mendengar ucapan gadis itu sampai suatu ketika kartu Avenger dari tangannya berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah bayangan hitam,

Naruto kaget namun tak sempat berbuat apa apa karena bayangan hitam itu tiba tiba langsung menyergap Naruto dan langsung menyerapnya kedalam bayangan, Naruto yang di telan bayangan hitam itu tiba tiba melihat sebuah gambaran masa lalu di sebuah tempat yang tak dikenal dan merupakan masa lalu seseorang yang sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat atau tidak ia kenal.

Naruto melihat orang orang menyiksa seorang remaja dengan cara yang sangat tidak masuk akal, tubuhnya di berikan tulisan tulisan kutukan atau bisa dibilang huruf huruf terkutuk dalam agama mereka.

Setiap kali ada yang berbuat dosa, lelaki itu yang selalu di siksa dan disalahkan atas segala macam dosa yang dilakukan orang orang, Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung merasakan sakit di kepalanya, ia ingin membantu orang itu namun saat ia ingin menggapai remaja itu, entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa semakin menjauh seolah ia tak akan bisa menjangkau dan menyelamatkan orang itu.

Tak lama setelah itu Naruto terbangun dari gambaran mimpi buruk itu, tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat, Naruto, tidak mengerti apa arti dari gambaran yang ia lihat, Naruto menatap sekitarnya dan sekarang ia semakin tidak mengerti, karena ia tiba tiba berada di sebuah bangunan yang belum pernah ia lihat di hadapannya terlihat orang orang, berjubah hitam menatap ke arahnya lantai tempat ia berdiri terdapat lingkaran besaar dengan lambang bintang daut.

Saat menatap ke arah kiri dan kanan disana Naruto melihat ada orang orang yang juga sama kebingungan seperti Naruto, Naruto memang tidak mengenal mereka, mereka semua membawa senjata masing masing, mulai dari pedang, panah, tombak dan perisai, sedangnkan Naruto ia membawa dua buah senjata Berupa seperti belati yang terbentuk dari taring dan cakar binatang buas.

"Hoaaaaaaaah, berhasil!" seru mereka.

'Entah apa yang terjadi aku tidak mengerti, jadi aku ikuti saja alurnya' batin Naruto sambil menatap ke arah

"Oh para pahlawan tolong selamatkan dunia kami!" seru orang orang berjubah yang ada di depan Naruto dan 4 orang lainnya.

"Apa?!" seru tak percaya ke empat orang yang ada di samping Naruto, Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap natap 2 senjata yang ia dapatkan.

'Sebenarnya dimana ini, apa aku tidak salah dengar mereka barusan memanggil kami dengan sebutan pahlawan' batin Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya salah satu dari orang orang yang ada di samping Naruto.

"Ada banyak hal rumit dalam situasi ini, tapi untuk memberi jawaban sederhana, untuk pertanyaan kalian, kami baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah upacara kuno dan kami memanggil kalian berlima para pahlawan."

"Memanggil?"

Ya mendengar kata kata itu membuat Naruto merasa agak kebingungan, tau sendiri kapasitas otak bocah berambut pirang itu hanya kapasitas otak yang dibawah rata rata para shinobi.

"Dunia kami, berada diambang kehancuran, para pahlawan , tolong Pinjamkan kekuatan kalian pada kami" kata pria berjubah itu seraya menunduk dalam dalam pada kami.

"Ya kurasa tidak masalah" jawab Naruto dan seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan tangan kananya terdapat sebuah tameng, namun tiba tiba ketiga orang yang lain segera berbicara.

"Enggak segampang itu"

"Ya, aku juga"

"Kami bisa ke dunia kami kan? Kita akan membicarakan masalahmu setelah itu"

Naruto dan pria bertameng langsung keheranan dengan sikap 3 orang di dekat mereka, Naruto dan pemuda bertameng itu menatap ke arah tiga orang itu dan mereka bertiga tiba tiba mentap Naruto dan pemuda bertameng dengan tersenyum, sempat muncul pertanyaan di benak Naruto kenapa mereka bisa tersenyum.

Pria yang memegang pedang tampak mengarahkan pedangnya pada pria berjubah dan berteriak, "Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah karena memanggil orang ke duniamu tanpa seijin mereka?"

"Selain itu" kata pria yang memegang busur panah "Bahkan jika kami menyelamatkan dunia kalian, dan membawa perdamaian, kau hanya akan mengirim kami kembali ke rumah kan?"

'Sebenarnya aku tak perlu kembali ke duniaku karena aku sudah mati disana' batin Naruto.

"Aku penasaran seberapa besar pengaruh kami di tempat ini. Tindakan kami akan tergantung pada arus pembicaraannya, ingat baik baik bahwa kami bisa saja menjadi musuh duniamu" jadi begitulah yang mereka inginkan. Inilah jadinya saat mereka mencoba memahami posisi mereka dan menuntut sebuah hadiah. Yah mereka tentunya orang yang blak blakan sekelompok orang yang sangat percaya diri.

Naruto dan orang bertameng atau orang yang membawa perisai merasa kalau mereka berdua kalah dengan mereka.

"Ya, yah, kami ingin kalian berbicara dengan sang raja, Belia akan mendiskusikan kompensasi kalian di ruang tahta"

Salah satu pria berjubah, yang kayaknya pemimpin mereka mendorong sebuah pintu yang kelihatannya sangat besar sampai terbuka, ke arah yang dia tunjuk yang mana merupakan arah yang harus kami tuju.

"Terserahlah"

"Enggak masalah"

"Kurasa itu bukan masalah dengan siapa kami berbicara, tapo bodo amat dah" gumam pria dengan perisai di tangannya

Orang orang yang blak-blakan itu mengeluh saat mereka meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan kearah yang ditunjukkan. Aku nggak mau ditinggal sendirian, jadi aku mengikuti mereka.

Kami berjalan keluar dari ruangan reduo itu dan menuju ke lorong yang terbuat dari batu. Gimana ya aku harus menggambarkannya? Udaranya terasa segar... dan aku nggak bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain untuk menggambarkannya. Kosa kataku nggak ada yang cocok. Kami bisa melirik keluar jendela, dan pemandangannya membuat kami terkesiap.

Awannya sangat tinggi, tinggi sekali di langit sejauh kau bisa memandang. Dibawah kami, sebuah kota membentang dari bangunan tempat kami berada, semua rumah berbaris rapi, sama seperti salah satu kota Eropa yang akan kau lihat di brosur perjalanan. Aku ingin berhenti sejenak untuk menikmatinya, tapi nggak ada waktu. Kami harus bergegas ke ruang tahta.

"Huh, jadi anak-anak ini adalah keempat Pahlawan Suci? Ah tunggu siapa dia kenapa ada lima?"

Seorang pria yang kelihatan penting tengah duduk di singgasana. Dia membungkuk kedepan saat berbicara. Dia nggak memberi kesan pertama yang bagus untukku.

"Kami juga tidak tahu akan hal itu yang mulia, hanya saja, bukankah bagus kalau kita berhasil memanggil pahlawan jenis baru" ucap orang berjubah tersebut.

Sang raja hanya diam saja dan menatap ke arah remaja berambut pirang dan membawa dua buah pisau ditangannya atau bisa dikatakan ia adalah pahlawan jenis baru yang belum di ketahui.

"Namaku Aultcray Melromarc XXXII, dan aku memerintah negeri ini. Para Pahlawan, tunjukkan wajah kalian padaku!"

"Nah sekarang, aku akan memulai dengan sebuah penjelasan. Negara ini, tidak, seluruh dunia ini berada di ambang kehancuran."

Kayak seperti pengenalan yang megah. Orang-orang yang bersamaku berbicara.

"Yah, kurasa itu masuk akal, mengingat kau memanggil kami dari dunia lain."

"Ya. Sepertinya."

****Pria dengan perisai POV****

Aku akan mencoba meringkas cerita sang raja:

Ada sebuah ramalan tentang akhir dunia. Banyak gelombang akan muncul, dan mereka akan menerjang dunia, lagi dan lagi, sampai nggak ada yang tersisa. Kecuali gelombang-gelombang tersebut di pantulkan dan bencana yang mendampinginya dihindari, dunia akan kiamat. Ramalan itu sudah ada sejak lama, dari waktu ke waktu terus dibicarakan sampai sekarang, dan saat inilah saat-saat yang menentukan.

Juga ada sebuah jam pasir kuno yang besar yang akan menunjukkan waktu. Jam pasir tersebut memprediksi kedatangan gelombang-gelombang tersebut, dan pasirnya mulai jatuh sebulan yang lalu. Menurut legenda, gelombang tersebut akan datang dalam interval sebulan.

Awalnya, penduduk negeri ini memcemooh legenda tersebut. Akan tetapi, saat pasir di jam pasir tersebut mulai jatuh, suatu bencana besar mendatangi negeri ini. Sebuah retakan muncul di negara Melromarc ini, sebuah retakan ke dimensi lain. Mahluk-mahluk yang menakutkan dan mengerikan merangkak keluar dari retakan tersebut dalam jumlah yang besar.

Pada saat itu, para ksatria dan petualang negara ini mampu menghadang mahluk-mahluk tersebut, tapi gelombang yang selanjutnya diramalkan akan lebih mengerikan.

Pada tingkat ini, negara akan hancur, karena nggak punya cara untuk menangkal bencana yang akan datang. Mengingat situasinya mendekati tanpa harapan, kerajaan memutuskan untuk memanggil pahlawan dari dunia lain.

Kira-kira begitulah ringkasannya.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya Senjata Legendaris membuat kami bisa memahami bahasa dunia ini.

****Normal POV****

"Baiklah" kata salah satu dari orang dengan senjata legendaris tersebut. "Aku sudah mulai paham dengan semua ini, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa memerintah kami begitu saja"

"Aku setuju. Semua ini tedengar sangat egois bagiku. Kalau duniamu berada di jalur kehancuran, biarkan saja hancur. Dari yang kulihat hal itu enggak ada hubungannya dengan kami"

Naruto yang mendengar kata kata dari orang orang yang ada disekitarnya hanya diam saja, jujur ia masih mencoba memahami maksud dari cerita raja yang begitu rumit baginya, ia tidak ingin terlihat menjadi yang paling bodoh makanya ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya meski sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti arah tujuan pembicaraan ini, namun yang ia pahami saat ini adalah.

Mereka memanggil ia dan 4 orang yang bersamanya untuk menyematkan dunia mereka yang hampir hancur.

Yah, selanjutnya adalah giliran si perisai yang berbicara.

"Seperti yang telah mereka katakan kami enggak punya keharusan untuk membantumu. Kalau kami mendeklarasikan waktu dan kehidupan kami untuk membawa kedamaian pada kerajaanmu , apa yang akan kami dapatkan selain kata-kata 'terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi?' Maksudku, kurasa apa yang betul betul ingin ku ketahui adalah apakah ada cara bagi kami untuk pulang. Bisakah kau memberitahuku sesuatu mengenai hal itu"

"Hmmm..." Raja mulai melirik bawahannya. "Tentu saja kami berencana memberikan kompensasi untuk upaya kalian"

Empat pahlawan yang ada langsung mengepalkan tangan dalam kegembiraan, membuat Naruto sedikit kebingungan, ia lebih memilih menjadi orang yang fasif di tempat yang tak ia kenal karena bisa gawat jika ia salah bicara nantinya.

"Tentunya," lanjut sang raja. "Aku telah membuat pengaturan untuk mendukung kalian secara finansial, dan juga menyediakan apapun yang mungkin kalian butuhkan, sebagai rasa terimakasih untuk upaya kalian atas nama kami."

"Oh ya? Keren. Yah, asalkan kau menjanjikan hal itu pada kami, kurasa kami nggak punya masalah."

"Jangan pikir kau bisa menyuap kami. Selama kita bukan musuh aku akan membantumu"

"Setuju"

"Aku juga"

Kenapa mereka semua harus bertindak begitu superior sepanjang waktu? Pikirkan tentang dimana kita berada! Apa kau betul-betul mau menjadikan sang raja sebagai musuh? Tetap saja, kurasa memang bagus untuk bertindak agak berlebihan diawal daripada beresiko kehilangan segalanya di tengah jalan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, para Pahlawan. Beritahu kami nama kalian."

'_Tunggu sebentar— aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Bukankah semua ini terdengar mirip dengan buku yang kubaca di perpustakaan? Catatan dari Empat Senjata Suci?_'

'_Pedang, tombak, busur... dan ya, sebuah perisai. Tapi ada satu kejanggalan di sini sejak kapan ada pahlawan kelima' _batin pria yang membawa perisai sambil menatap ke arah Naruto yang sejak tadi diam membawa belati di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku apa ada yang salah dariku?" tanya Naruto pada pria dengan perisai tersebut.

"Ah tidak ada aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang kurang penting" jawabnya.

_'Bahkan keempat pahlawannya sama yang beda hanya kemunculan pahlawan kelima. Mungkinkah aku telah ditarik kedalam dunia dari buku itu? Aku mulai mempertimbangkan hal-hal ini saat anak yang memegang pedang, sang Pahlawan Pedang, melangkah maju dan mengenalkan diri.' _pikir sang pahlawan perisai lagi.

"Namaku Amaki Ren. Usiaku 16 tahun, dan seorang siswa SMA"

Sang pahlawan pedang Amaki Ren. Dia adalah seorang pria muda yang atraktif. Wajah tampan, dan dia relatif pendek mungkin 160 cm. Kalau dia mengenakan pakaian perempuan, kau akan salah mengira kalau ia adalah seorang cewe dalam sekejap. Wajahnya sangat tenang rambutnya pendek berwarna hitam. Matanya tajam, dan kulitnya putih. Secara keseluruhan dia memancarkan kesan dingin, kaya Uchiha Sasuke, ia bisa menjadi Swordman yang sangat cepat karena tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Baiklah selanjutnya aku, Kitamura Motoyasu 21 tahun dan seorang mahasiswa"

Sang pahlawan Tombak, Kitamura Motoyasu. Dia seperti seorang yang baik dan berhati mulia, kadang-kadang seperti seorang kakak. Wajahnya sama menariknya dengan Ren, Tipe pria yang pasti punya cewe setidaknya satu atau dua. Tingginya mungkin sekitar 170 dikuncir belakang. Aku biasanya enggak suka cowok berkuncir, tapi itu terlihat cocok untuk dia. Secara keseluruhan.

"Oke, giliranku, Aku Kawasumi Itsuki 17 tahun dan masih SMA"

Sang pahlawan panah atau aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan Archer no Yuusha Kawasumi Itsuki. Dia tampak seperti karakter pemain piano yang kalem. Dia nampak sombong, namun di saat yang sama, dia memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi. Ada sesuatu yang tidak pasti mengenai dia Sesuatu yang samar. Dia adalah yang paling pendek di antara kami, mungkin sekitar 155 cm. Gaya rambutnya agak bergelombang, seolah di keriting. Dia seperti seorang adik yang berbicara lembut.

'Kelihatannya semuanya orang jepang, meskipun aku terkejut melihat ada orang asing di sini' batin sang perisai sambil menatap Naruto yang ia anggap cukup asing karena ia belum pernah membaca tentang pahlawan kelima di novel yang ia temukan di perpustakaan.

"Sekarang giliranku, namaku Iwatani Naofumi 20 tahun dan seorang mahasiswa"

Sang Pahlawan Perisai memperkenalkan diri dengan santainya dilihat dari sikapnya kelihatnnya dia adalah orang yang pandai dalam berbagai hal dan cukup dewasa, dari segi penampilan gaya rambut mungkin hampir sama dengan Itsuki, bedanya warna rambut Naofumi itu hitam, tingginya mungkin setara dengan Motoyasu 170 cm

Sang raja menatapku merendahkan. Aku merasakan perasaan merinding menjalar di tulang belakangku. Lalu ia menatap ke arah orang asing yang ikut terpanggil saat pemanggilan 4 pahlawan sebagai pahlawan ke lima.

"Anu Pahlawan kelima, sebutkan dirimu sebagai pahlawan apa dan perkenalkan namamu seperti mereka" ucap sang raja.

"Avenger no Yuusha, Uzumaki Naruto 16 tahun masih gennin makanan yang ku sukai Ramen" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum sedikit.

Uzumaki Naruto sang Avenger memiliki rambut pirang tinggi mungkin 170 cm usia 16 tahun rambut jabrik mengenakan jaket jump suit orange hitam, bermata merah menyala yang menampakan seolah dia bukanlah orang baik baik, nampak kalem namun sebenarnya ia itu adalah orang yang Hyperaktif cuman karena suatu alasan ia memilih diam.

"Avenger kah, kelihatannya kita mendapatkan sebuah kejutan, ehem. jadi baiklah kalau begitu. Ren, Motoyasu, dan Itsuki. benar?"

"Yang mulia kau melupakan kami" ucap protes Naofumi sang pahlawan perisai karena namanya tidak di sebut, namun Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Naofumi juga menyebutkan namanya padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal.

"Ah maaf, tuan Naofumi dan Naruto"

_'Jadi pria tua itu agak lemot dalam penyerapan. Tapi kau tau... aku masih merasa agak janggal diantara mereka semua yang ada disini. Dan sekarang dia lupa memasukkan aku kedalam daftar semacam itu?' _Batin Naofumi dan Naruto.

"Baiklah para pahlawan. Silahkan periksa status kalian"

"Huh?" kaget Naruto dan 3 orang lainnya karena pahlawan pedang Ren terlihat santai santai saja, Naruto dan 3 pahlawan lain bingung dengan maksud sang raja dengan Status.

"Maaf, tapi gimana cara kami mengevaluasi diri kami sendiri" tanya Itsuki.

Ren mendesah keras, seperti dia enggak mau repot-repot menjelaskan hal itu pada kami.

"Apa kalian belum menyadarinya? Tidakkah kalian menyadari disaat kalian tiba disini?" tanya Ren pada para pahlawan termasuk Naruto.

"Maksudku, apa kalian tidak menyadari adanya ikon aneh yang mengambang di bidang penglihatan kalian?"

"Huh?"

Dan seperti yang Ren katakan... kalau kau memperhatikannya dan berfokus pada sudut bidang pandangmu, ada tanda kecil disana. Aku bisa melihatnya juga.

"Fokuskan pikiran kalian pada ikon itu"

Naruto pun mencoba hal itu dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat daftar statusnya

****Uzumaki Naruto****

****Kelas: Avenger no Yuusha(Pahlawan pembalas) Lv1****

****Equipment:****

****Pisau Kecil Tawrich & Zarich (Senjata Legendaris) Pakaian Dunia lain****

****Skill: Tidak ada****

****Magic: Tidak ada****

Yang terdaftar cukup sedikit, tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya untuk saat ini, Jadi ini yang dimaksud sang raja dengan status?.

"Level 1... Sangat tidak meyakinkan "

"Pada tingkat ini, siapa yang tau apakah kita bisa bertarung atau tidak"

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Apakah hal ini tidak ada di dunia kalian para pahlawan? Ini namanya Status Magic' Semua orang di dunia ini bisa melihat dan menggunakannya

"Sungguh?"

Kami merasa tabjub bahwa mereka menganggap angka numerik dari tubuh fisik ini sebagai hal yang normal.

"Dan apa yang harus kami lakukan? Angka-angka ini tampak sangat rendah."

"Yah, kalian harus melakuan perjalanan untuk memoles kemampuan kalian dan memperkuat Senjata-Senjata Legendaris yang kalian miliki."

"Memperkuatnya? Maksudmu barang-barang ini nggak langsung kuat sejak awal?"

"Itu benar. Para Pahlawan yang dipanggil harus meningkatkan sendiri Senjata Legendaris mereka. Itulah caranya mereka menjadi kuat."

Motoyasu memutar mutar tombaknya dan berpikir

"Kenapa kita enggak pakai senjata lain saja seraya senjata senjata ini berkembang? Kayanya bagus buatku"

Seperti ide nya itu ide yang cukup bagus mengingat salah satu dari kami mempunyai senjata yang tak bisa di sebut senjata, yaitu perisai.

"Kita dapat melakukannya nanti. Saat ini, kita harus fokus meningkatkan dirikita sendiri seperti yang di katakan raja" Ren memotong untuk mengklarifikasi.

"Apa kita berlima akan membentuk sebuah Party?"

"Tunggu sebentar, para pahlawan"

"Hm?"

Saat kami bersiap untuk melakukan petualangan, sang raja berbicara lagi.

"Kalian berlima harus pergi secara terpisah, untuk merekrut rekan kalian masing masing"

"kenapa begitu?"

"Menurut legenda. Senjata-senjata Legendaris yang kalian miliki akan saling mengganggu satu sama lain jika kalian berkelompok. Baik senjata serta kalian sendiri hanya bisa berkembang jika kalian terpisah satu sama lain"

"Aku nggak betul-betul paham semua itu, tapi kalau kami terus bersama, kami nggak bisa naik level kan?"

Huh? Semua orang mendapatkan instruksi di dekat senjata mereka. Kami mulai membacanya bersamaan.

Peringatan: Senjata-Senjata Legendaris dan pemilik mereka akan mengalami efek yang merugikan jika mereka bertarung bersama.

**Perhatian: disarankan bahwa para Pahlawan dan senjatanya digunakan secara individual.**

"Kurasa itu memang benar..."

Instruksi pada senjata ini sangat panjang dan detail, tidak ada waktu untuk membacanya saat ini.

"Jadi menurutmu kami harus membentuk Party kami sendiri?" tanya Itsuki pada mereka.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk memberikan reka n perjalanan pada kalian semua. Meski demikian sekarang sudah hampir malam. Para Pahlawan, kalian harus istirahat malam ini dan bersiap untuk berangkat besok pagi. Sementara itu, aku akan mencarikan rekan untuk kalian di desa-desa terdekat"

Kami semua berterimakasih kepada raja dan menuju kamar kami, dan dalam perjalanan kami di tuntun oleh seorang pelayan wanita di kerajaan tersebut.

****Bersambung****


	2. Kelebihan pahlawan Avenger

**Avenger and Shielder**

**Crossovers: Naruto,. Angel Beat,. Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari**  
**Pair: Naruto Uzumaki,. Tachibana Kanade,. Iwatani Naofumi,. Rafthalia**  
**Genre: Andventure,. Fantasy**  
**Episode: 2 Kelebihan Pahlawan Avenger**

Akhirnya pajar datang.

Kami menyelesaikan sarapan dan sedang menunggu panggilan dari raja. Sudah sewajarnya untuk memberikan kami sedikit waktu luang di pagi hari. Tidak ada seorang pun mau tergesa gesa turun dari ranjang. Akhirnya saat matahari sudah cukup tinggi di langit, mungkin sekitar jam 10, sang raja memanggil kami. Kami enggak bisa menenangkan diri dan bergegas ke ruang pertemuan jantung kami berdetak kencang di dada kami, kecuali pahlawan ke lima yang kelihatannya ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan tersebut.

Bahkan saat diskusi malam itu tentang mengenai dunia ini hanya Naruto yang memilih tidur dan tidak mau ambil pusing, saat di tanya apa ia tau sebuah game yang mirip dengan dunia ini, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala, yang artinya kondisi dia dan aku sama sama tidak mengetahui dunia ini, berbeda dari mereka bertiga yang memang mengetahuinya dari game yang mereka mainkan.

Lalu saat di tanya mengenai Bagaimana bisa kemari, aku menjawab saat membaca buku di perpustakaan, lalu Ren menjawab saat menyelamatkan temannya dari kasus pembunuhan.

Lalu Motoyasu atau pahlawan tombak mengatakan kalau ia di serang banyak wanita, lalu Kawasumi Itsuki mengatakan kalau ia di tabrak mobil tronton, Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Itsuki nampak kebingungan, ia seperti tidak mengerti apa itu mobil.

Lalu Naruto hanya menjawab ia di temui seorang perempuan dan menyuruhnya memilih satu dari delapan kartu dengan tulisan, Saber, archer, lancer, caster, assassin, berserker, avenger dan rider, lalu secara tak sengaja memilih avenger dan kartu avenger itu menelannya kedalam sebuah kegelapan.

Oke cukup sudah ringkasan tentang diskusi kami mengenai dunia baru ini, yang pasti, mereka bertiga menganggap aku dan Naruto adalah pahlawan dengan kelas terlemah karena senjata kami yang tidak terlihat kuat dan menyakinkan.

"Silahkan masuk para Pahlawan"

Pintu aula tamu terbuka dan menunjukkan sekelompok orang asing yang terdiri dari 12 orang, semuanya berpakaian seolah mereka hendak pergi melakukan petualangan.

Ada para Knight diantara mereka.

Sang raja tentunya tau gimana caranya menunjukan dukungannya kami semua menunduk pada sang raja, dan mendengarkan usulannya.

"Seperti yang telah kita diskusikan kemarin, aku telah memanggil orang lain untuk membantu kalian dalam perjalanan kalian. Sepertinya panggilanku tidak diabaikan"

Kalau masing masing diberi 2 orang dan 2 sisanya di biarkan memilih kami mungkin bisa bertahan.

"Nah sekarang, para petualang yang berkumpul silahkan pilih pahlawan legendaris mana yang ingin kalian dampingi" seru sang raja.

'_Tunggu, jadi mereka yang memilih?_' batin Naofumi kaget.

Hal itu membuat kami terkejut. Kalau aku berpikir tentang hal itu, itu masuk akal. Kami semua datang dari dunia lain, jadi apa yang kamk tau mengenai perjalanan kami? Lebih baik membiarkan penduduk yang berpengalaman yang membuat keputusan.

Kami berlima berbaris.

Para petualang yang berkumpul berjalan kearah kami, dan membentuk kelompok kecil didepan patner yang mereka inginkan.

Lima orang berdiri di depan Ren

Empat orang di depan Motoyasu

Tiga orang beridiri di depan Itsuki

Sedangkan di hadapanku dan Naofumi enggak ada.

"Waah apa ini? Tuan Raja bagaimana ini?"ungkap tak terima Naofumi.

Naruto terdiam ketika melihat penjelasan tentang senjata miliknya yang mampu beradaptasi dengan aura senjata legendaris lain dan tak mengeluarkan aura yang mengganggu perkembangan senjata legendaris lain yang artinya ia bisa bergabung dengan anggota pahlawan lain.

Bukan hanya itu Naruto juga melihat kalau kemampuan Avenger sangatlah tak berguna jika hanya seorang diri karena kebanyakan kemampuannya hanya tipe suport atau pendukung

Di tambah lagi Avenger sangat berbeda dengan 4 pahlawan lain dimana 4 pahlawan memiliki senjata yang tak mudah hancur, sementara avneger, dia memang bisa menggunakan semua senjata yang ia pegang, namun daya tahan setiap Equipment yang ia gunakan akan berkurang 20% namun dengan tingkat Dermage atau ketajaman senjata meningkat 80%, kelemahan berikutnya dari Avenger, ia memang bisa menggunakan berbagai senjata atau mengubah seluruh senjata yang dipegangnya memiliki kekuatan kegelapan Avenger atau menjadi senjata legendaris, mengendalikan monster yang berlevel rendah tapi ia tidak bisa menggunakan Equipment bertipe armor atau perlindungan, seperti jirah dan perisai, membuat daya tahan tubuhnya tidak akan bisa di tingkatkan dengan item.

"Dia tidak populer, kan?" Sang menteri mendesah, seolah nggak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Sang raja nampak nggak tertarik.

Pria berjubah membisikkan sesuatu pada sang raja, dan mereka tampak tertawa. Tapi kenapa?

"Jadi ada rumor seperti itu?"

"Rumor apa itu?" tanya Motoyasu. Dia memasang ekspresi aneh.

Situasi sungguh enggak adil. Narto dan Naofumi sama sekali enggak bisa memahaminya. dalam kondisi begini Naruto menyadari kalau kehadirannya sebagai pahlawan kelima sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan namun yang ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naofumi yang merupakan pahlawan resmi juga tidak mendapatkan tim.

"Sepertinya orang orang bergosip ria di istana. Mereka mengatakan bahwa diantara kelima pahlawan yang terpanggil, Pahlawan Perisai dan Avenger enggak tau banyak tentang dunia kami"

"Apa?!"

"Legenda mengatakan bahwa keempat pahlawan yang dipanggil akan memiliki pemahaman tentang negri kami. Orang-orang bertanya-tanya apakaj kau benar-benar bisa memenuhi syarat, apalagi pahlawan Avenger yang sama sekali tidak pernah tercatat dalam sejarah legendary Heroes tiba tiba muncul.

Motoyasu menyikut Naofumi dari samping

"Kurasa seseorang menguping kita tadi malam"

_'Yang dia maksudkan percakapan kami mengenai game. Mereka mengabaikan kami berdua karena aku dan Naruto belum mengetahui sebuah game yang mirip dengan dunia ini. Selain itu legenda seperti apa ini? Aku dan Naruto mungkin enggak terlalu banyak tau mengenai kerajaan mereka, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetaplah pahlawan perisai'_ pikir Naofumi

"Ren! Kau enggak akan bisa menggunakan 5 orang! Ayo berbagi dengan kami" pinta Naofumi.

Para petualang yang berdiri disekitar Ren tiba-tiba bersembunyi di belakang dia, kaki mereka gemetaran. Mereka berperilaku seperhi domba yang ketakutan.

Ren kelihatan jengkel, dan menggaruk kepalanya, kebingunan. Lalu dia bilang, "Aku seorang penyendiri, jadi kalau kalian nggak bisa menguranginya, akan aku tinggalkan kalian."

Dia mengatakannya agak memaksa, tapi enggak ada satupun orang yang ada di belakang dia menunjukan tanda tanda bergerak.

Naruto pun menatap Motoyasu.

"Motoyasu-san setidaknya pinjamkanlah satu orang untuk kami, yah segabagai penunjuk jalan dan pengenalan tempat tempat" pinta Naruto

"Yah..." Motoyasu nampak kebingungan dengan permintaan Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa nggak ada laki-laki diantara para petualang yang bersama Motoyasu. Itu kayak seperti dia memang tipe lelaki yang mudah punya Harem.

"Yah, aku nggak mau berat sebelah disini... tapi uh..."

Itsuki kelihatan agak bingung tapi nampak mengatakan bahwa dia nggak bisa menolak dengan tepat bantuan yang telah dia tawarkan.

Semua petualang yang berkumpul disekitar Motoyasu adalah para wanita. Kurasa dia benar-benar memiliki daya tarik terhadap mereka. Itu seperti semacam daya tarik tersendiri.

"Kurasa akan adil kalau membagi mereka secara merata, masing-masing mendapatkan tiga rekan. Namun tidaklah jantan menolak mereka setelah mereka membuat keputusan." Apa yang dikatakan Itsuki terdengar cukup wajar, dan Semua orang di ruangan mengangguk.

"Maksudmu aku dan Naruto harus sendirian?"

Aku udah terjebak dengan sebuah perisai! Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kelas terburuk! Kalau aku nggak punya party, gimana caranya aku bisa jadi lebih kuat?

"Yang Mulia, jika tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mendampingi Pahlawan Perisai." Salah satu dari wanita yang bersama Motoyasu mengangkat tangannya.

"Hm? Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya"

_'Dia manis dan memiliki rambut merah sebahu. Wajahnya juga cantik. Dia cukup tinggi, sedikit lebih pendek dari aku' _Pikir sang pahlawan perisai

"Apa ada yang lain di antara kalian yang mau mengikuti tuan Naofumi dan Naruto?"

...Nggak satupun yang bergerak. Sang raja mendesah dalam dalam.

"Kurasa tidak ada. Tuan Naofumi dan Naruto kalian harus merekrut rekan lain saat kau melakukan perjalanan. Setiap bulan, aku akan menyuplai kalian dana yang diperlukan untuk perjalanan kalian, Kompensasi untuk hari ini, upah pertama Naofumi dan Naruto akan lebih tinggi daripada yang lainnya"

"B...Baik Yang Mulia!"

Kayanya itu solusi yang adil

Naruto yang tidak kebagian anggota hanya diam saja ia tidak banyak protes, entah kenapa, tak ada yang tau.

"Dan sekarang, para pahlawan, aku telah menyiapkan dana ini untuk kalian. Harap di terima"

Para pembantu menaruh kantong uang di hadapan kami, kami bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara gemerisik logam di dalam kantong itu.

"Aku telah menyiapkan 800 keping perak untuk tuan Naofumi, 700 keping perak untuk tuan Naruto dan 600 untuk yang lainnya, silahkan ambil dana ini dan mulailah perjalanan kalian

"Baik Yang Mulia!" jawab kami serempak.

Masing masing dari kami membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum kami keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Setelah kami keluar dari ruangan terlihat jelas Naofumi berkenalan dengan satu satunya anggotanya.

Sementara Naruto malah memikirkan nasibnya, karena menurut petunjuk pendapatan exp nya itu tergantung dengan jumlah party atau anggotanya, kehadirannya bisa menggandakan jumlah pendapatan Exp sesuai dengan jumlah Party, misalnya ia memiliki anggota 3 orang maka saat membunuh monster Exp yang akan ia dapat adalah 3 lalu karena jumlah anggotanya 3 dan ditambah dengan keberadaannya menjadi empat maka hasil Exp akan di kalikan 4, namun apa jadinya jika ia tidak punya anggota, maka ia tidak akan mendapatkan Exp meskipun berhasil membunuh dan hasil kali satu juga percuma karena 1 di kali nol sama dengan nol.

Naruto ingin bergabung dengan Naofumi, namun bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Naofumi kalau senjatanya tidak akan mengganggu perkembangan senjata lain, pada akhirnya Naruto memilih menguping pembicaraan Naofumi dengan anggota Partynya.

**Naofumi POV**

"Um, senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Pahlawan Perisai. Namaku Mine Shopia."

"Sama-sama. Dan namaku Iwatani Naofumi"

Dia nggak tampak terlalu pemalu, dan dia berbicara tanpa keraguan. Dengan semua yang terjadi, kurasa aku lupa menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah cewek yang bersedia untuk bersamaku.

Aku percaya dalam mengurus teman-temanmu. Terutama mempertimbangkan hal itu, menurut semua orang yang telah kutemui sampai saat ini, aku berada dalam situasi yang nggak menguntungkan. Diatas semua itu, Myne adalah seorang cewek, dan aku adalah sang Pahlawan Perisai. Semuanya tergantung padaku untuk melindungi dia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, haruskah kita pergi sekarang, Nona Mine?"

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum mengikuti aku keluar dari ruangan.

Ada jembatan angkat diantara istana dan kota. Melintasinya, aku pertama kalinya menatap kota itu.

Tadi malam aku cuma melihat sekilas dari jendela, tapi sekarang berdiri disini, ditengah semua ini, aku benar-benar mulai merasa seperti aku telah datang ke dunia yang berbeda.

Jajanan batu kerikil serta bangunan batu yang berbaris, banyak rumah yang dihiasi dengan papan nama kayu. Ada aroma lezat yang mengambang diudara dari banyak arah sekaligus.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kurasa akan bijaksana untuk mencoba mendapatkan beberapa equipment dan armor yang lebih baik."

"Ide bagus. Dengan uang yang diberikan raja pada kita, kita harusnya bisa mendapatkan beberapa barang berkualitas."

Satu-satunya equipment yang kumiliki adalah sebuah perisai, jadi mendapatkan sebuah senjata adalah hal yang penting. Tanpa senjata, aku nggak akan punya peluang menang melawan monster. Aku bahkan nggak akan berguna bagi rekan kelompokku tanpa adanya senjata. Selain itu, para Pahlawan yang lain semuanya memiliki senjata yang akan naik level bersama mereka. Kalau aku nggak melakukan apa-apa, mereka akan membuangku dalam waktu singkat.

Mempertimbangkan semua yang mereka lalui untuk memanggilku kesini, kayaknya nggak benar untuk bermalasan. Dan selain itu, meskipun aku terjebak dengan kelas yang lemah, Myne masih mau mendampingi aku.

Aku harus melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan, demi dia.

"Yah, aku tau sebuah toko yang bagus kalau kamu siap untuk pergi."

"Baiklah."

"Bagus."

Senjata memang penting, tapi yang betul-betul kau butuhkan adalah teman. Myne berjalan memanduku ke toko senjata yang dia tau. Dia berjalan seolah dia melompat-lompat.

**Normal POV**

Mendengar soal toko senjata Naruto jadi sedikit tertarik dan diam diam mengikuti mereka menuju tempat yang dimaksud

Sudah cukup lama Naruto mengikuti mereka menjauh dari istana saat Mine atau gadis yang bersama Naofumi akhirnya memperlambat jalannya dan berhenti di depan sebuah toko. dad tanda yang besar dengan bentuk pedang menggantung di depan pintu kayu.

"Inilah toko yang kubicarakan"

"Wow"

Naofumi masuk dan melirik ke bagian dalam melalui pintu yang terbuka. Ada segala macam senjata yang menggantung di dinding batu, Naruto tiba tiba ikut masuk kedalam hal itu membuat Naofumi cukup kaget melihat kedatangan Naruto, namun ia tersenyum saja, karena berpikir kedatangan Naruto itu adalah hal wajar, karena bisa saja ia ingin membeli senjata atau yang lainnya.

"Selamat datang" sapa ramah dari pemilik toko pada kami

'_Bahkan pemilik tokonya juga sama persis seperti seorang yang kau gambarkan saat kau berpikir tentang sebuah "toko senjata". Dia bersandar pada meja, dan seluruh pemandangannya terasa seperti sebuah lukisan. Aku lega, karena aku takut pada pemilik tipe gemuk dan pendek. Aku betul-betul berada di dunia yang betul-betul_' pikir Naofumi

"Jadi ini toko senjata" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum berpikir mencari cari senjata yang cocok untuknya

"Jadi ini pertama kalinya kalian masuk kedalam toko senjata. Yah, rupanya selera kalian cukup bagus untuk memilih toko ku"

"Sebenarnya, rekanku ini yang memberitahukan tentang toko mu pada ku" ucap Naofumi menunjuk Myne yang merupakan anggota Partynya Myne mengangkat tangan melambai sebagai sapaan.

"Terimakasih banyak.. Nona... Oh iya kalau kau di tunjukan oleh nona itu, bagaimana dengan bocah pirang itu?" tanya sang pedagang senjata sambil menatap ke arah Naruto yang tengah memilih milih senjata.

"Aku hanya mengikuti mereka paman" jawab Naruto.

"Hoooh, oh iya nona apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya sang pedagang senjata pada Mine.

"Ah aku pernah kesini sebelumnya, toko paman sangat terkenal" ucap Mine.

"Kamu mengatakan hal yang membahagiakan" ucap sang pedagang senjata botak tersebut.

"Ngomong ngomong, siapa orang yang berpakaian aneh bersamamu itu?" tanya sang pedagang sambil menatap ke arah Naofumi dan Naruto.

"Ah oh" gumam Naofumi, ia seperti kesal namun mencoba mewajarkan apa yang di katakan oleh pedagang senjata itu, karena mereka berada di dunia lain jadi cara berpakaian mereka memang bisa dikatakan aneh.

Sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk memikirkan kata kata yang harus ia keluarkan untuk membeli senjata yang ada.

"Jika dilihat lihat dengan benar, paman pasti akan tau" ucap Mine sambil tersenyum dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naofumi.

"Hoooh, jadi kalian berdua adalah Pahlawan yang di di rumorkan itu, heeeh?, karena dapat Perisai dan belati kelihatannya kalian berdua agak sial"

'Kenapa rumor tentang kami berdua sangat cepat tersebar?' tanya batin Naruto dan Naofumi

'Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan' batin mereka berdua lagi, lalu Naofumi dan Naruto menatap sang pedagang pedang dengan serentak memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Tate/Shielder no Yuusha Iwatani Naofumi mohon kerja sama nya"

"Aku Fukushū/Avenger no Yuusha Uzumaki Naruto, mohon kerja sama nya"

"Naofumi dan Naruto yah, Kalau kalian menjadi pelangganku, mau perisai atau apapun tidak ada hubungannya" ucap sang pedagang sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan Naofumi yang sedang membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian bocah" Naofumi langsung menatap ke arah pedanggang senjata dengan tampang bahagia, begitu juga Naruto.

"Baiklah, Paman. Apa kamu bisa mencarikan perlengkapan untuk pahlawan? Em, kira kira dalam anggaran sekitar 250 koin perak" pinta Myne.

"Sebanyak itu, huh? Baiklah, kau harus mulai melihat sebelah sini." kata si pemilik, saat dia berjalan di toko dan mengeluarkan berbagai senjata dari dinding.

"Katakan padaku bocah apa kau punya senjata Favorit?" tanya sang penjual senjata.

"Tidak ada"

"Bagaimana denganmu Fukushuu no Yuusha yo?" tanya sang pernjual senjata pada Naruto.

"Panggil saja Naruto, aku lebih suka seperti itu dari pada harus dipanggil dengan gelar."

"Ja Naruto senjata seperti apa yang kau sukai?"

"Secara teknis dulu aku adalah seorang ninja, jadi aku lebih suka senjata senjata yang mudah di sembunyikan seperti shuriken dan kunai" jawab bocah pirang itu, sang penjual senjata nampak kebingungan.

"Kunai, maksudmu pisau lempar yang berukuran kecil dan terbuat dari besi?' tanya Naofumi.

"Kira kira seperti itu, tapi kalau tempat ini tidak menjualnya aku juga tidak heran karena ini bukan desa ninja"

"Anu ada yang bisa menjelaskan ninja itu apa?"

Naofumi pun tersenyum dan dengan cepat ia menjawab pertanyaan penjual senjata.

"Ninja adalah prajurit yang bekerja dari balik bayangan dan menggunakan berbagai senjata rahasia untuk menjalankan misi mereka" jawab Naofumi, Naruto tidak menyangkalnya, karena ninja memang pada dasarnya seperti yang di katakan Naofumi.

"Oh jadi, begitu, kau menyukai senjata yang mudah di sembunyikan, tapi apa ada salah satu ninja yang menggunakan pedang?" tanya penjual senjata itu pada Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya banyak pengguna pedang di dunianya, seperti Zabuza, Sasuke, Kisame dan lainnya.

"Kalau begitu apa kalian mau mencoba menggunakan pedang?" tanya penjual senjata.

"Kelihatannya tidak buruk, aku akan menggunakannya" jawab Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu pedagang senjata langsung meletakan beberapa jenis pedang di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu tunggu beberapa saat aku akan membawakan pedang yang cukup ringan untuk pemula"

**Setelah beberapa saat berlalu.**

"Besi, Besi sihir dan baja, harganya meningkat sesuai urutan dan semua pedang ini di lengkapi blood clean" ucap sang pedagang senjata pada Naruto dan Naofumi, terilihat Naruto sedang diam melihat lihat senjata senjata yang ada.

"Blood clean?"

"Darah yang ada di bilah pedang akan mengikis ketajamannya, membuat perawatannya menjadi lebih sulit, pedang pedang ini enggak punya masalah itu"

"Wow" kata itu yang terdengar di mulut Naofumi

Pedang pedang itu terlihat sangat kuat dan tajam namun menurut petunjuk buku senjata milik Naruto ia bisa memakai memakai apa saja menjadi senjata namun endurance atau daya tahan senjata senjata yang dipegang akan berkurang dari 20-50%, dan di gantikan dengam kecepatan dan ketajaman pedang yang akan di tingkatkan sesuai tingkat Enduarce yang di korbankan dari senjata itu.

Masih banyak lagi kehebatan kelas avenger yang Naruto miliki namun sayang ia tidak akan bisa naik level jika tidak memiliki rekan satu tim.

Naofumi pun maju kedepan dan mencoba memegang sebuah pedang.

Namun saat ia menyentuh pedang itu tiba tiba Naofumi merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik di lengannya.

"Arkh!" pedang itu terlempar, Naruto melihat hal itu menyimpulkan kalau Naofumi tidak bisa memakai senjata apapun selain perisai yang dia bawa.

Yang artinya berkebalikan dengan dirinya yang bisa memakai pedang atau senjata, untuk memperkuat daya serang. namun Naruto tidak bisa membeli jirah atau perisai untuk memperkuat pertahanan.

"Apa yang terjadi" tanya Naofumi.

"Aku pun tak tau, sepertinya pedang itu terlepas dari tanganmu begitu saja"

Tiba tiba Naofumi terdiam melihat sesuatu di pandangan matanya bertuliskan, kalau sang pahlawan Legendaris tidak bisa menggunakan senjata lain selain senjata yang di tentukan.

"Kelihatannya karena perisai ini aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjata lain" ungkap Naofumi.

Naruto pun mengambil salah satu pedang yang ada, lalu tiba tiba pedang yang Naruto pegang mengeluarkan aura hitam dengan belang merah atau sama dengan Belati milik Naruto.

"Hoy bocah apa yang kau lakukan pada senjataku?" tanya sang pedagang senjata, Naofumi cukup kaget melihat kemampuan Naruto.

"Kelihatannya aku bisa membuat semua senjata menjadi senjataku dengan mengorbankan salah satu statusnya, tapi aku tidak bisa memakai baju yang berfungsi untuk meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh" jawab Naruto.

"Artinya kelebihanmu ada pada daya serang dan kecepatan lalu kelemahanmu ada di bagian pertahanan apa benar begitu?" tanya Naofumi pada Naruto

"Kelasku lebih dominan ke bagian kecepatan kalau kekuatan ku rasa tenagaku hanya berada sedikit di atasmu"

Naruto lalu berjalan dan kembali menyusun pedang pedang yang berjatuhan ke meja dan saat Naruto berhenti menyentuh senjata senjata disana aura aneh yang keluar dari pedang itu menghilang.

"Oh iya bocah boleh aku melihat perisaimu" pinta si pedagang senjata.

"Ah silahkan"

Naofumi mengarahkan perisainya pada pedagang senjata.

Pria itu membisikkan sesuatu, dan bola cahaya kecil diarahkan pada perisaiku, namun cuma terpantul begitu saja. "Yah," kata dia. "Perisai ini memang tampak seperti sebuah Small Shield normal... tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh..."

"Oh, kau tau apa itu?" Naofumi.

Perisai ini juga memang disebut Small Shield du layar statusku, dengan embel-embel "Senjata Legendaris".

"Kau lihat permata yang menempel di bagian tengah perisai ini? Aku merasakan energi yang besar memancar darinya. Aku mencoba mencaritahunya menggunakan sihir penilaian milikku, tapi tak mampu mendapatkan informasi apapun. Kalau itu terkutuk, aku harusnya langsung mengetahuinya." Dia mendesah dan menatapku, membelai jenggotnya.

"Yah, kau tentunya menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padaku. Kurasa kau akan membutuhkan barang-barang defensif?"

"Ya, tolong."

"Aku akan memberimu apa yang bisa kudapat dengan 250, yang mana mungkin sebuah armor yang sesuai."

Mengingat dirinya adalah seorang perisai, Naofumi pun setuju dengan dia.

Si pemilik toko menunjuk varietas armor yang dia miliki di toko.

"Armor full plate cenderung mengganggu pergerakanmu, jadi itu nggak betul-betul cocok untuk berpetualang. Meski begitu, chainmail lebih baik untuk seorang pemula."

Naofumi memegang armor chainmail itu. Armor itu berderik dan berdenting di tanganku. Itu adalah sebuah pakaian utuh yang terbuat dari besi! Kurasa itu kokoh. Apa cuma itu yang dia tawarkan?

Sebuah ikon muncul didepanku, dan aku segera membukanya.

**Chainmail**

**Meningkatkan kekuatan defensif**  
**Mengurangi damage tebasan**

**Ukuran: kecil**

"Berapa harganya armor ini?" Myne bertanya pada pemilik toko.

"Aku akan memberimu diskon. Bayar saja 120."

"Berapa yang kami dapat kalau dijual lagi?"

"Hm... Kurasa kau bisa menjualnya dengan harga sekitar 100."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku bilang begitu karena kalau sang Pahlawan Perisai melampauinya, kita mungkin bisa menjualnya lagi."

Naofumi mulai paham. dia masih level 1, jadi saat ia naik level, dirinya akan bisa memakai sesuatu yang lebih baik, artinya chainmail kmi nggak akan berguna selama itu. Kayaknya toko ini memiliki armor yang lebih baik, tapi itu adalah tentang yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan pada levelku saat ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan membelinya."

"Terimakasih banyak! Aku akan memberi beberapa lapisan dalam sebagai rasa terimakasih."

Kami berterimakasih, menyerahkan 120 silver pada dia, dan menerima chainmail tersebut.

"Apa kau mau memakainya disini?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, ke sebelah sini."

Dia memanduku ke ruang ganti dimana aku bisa berganti kaos dalam dan chainmail tersebut. Dia kemudian mengambil pakaian asliku dan mengemasnya kedalam kantong untukku.

"Oh ya Anvenger-san kau mau beli senjata yang bagaimana, karena kau mengatakan armor dan item item penambah kekuatan Defend akan menolakmu, maka aku sarankan kau membeli senjata yang bisa dengan mudah kau gunakan"

Naruto yang mendengar kelasnya dipanggil hanya diam dan menurut saja, ia langsung memilih senjata yang menurutnya cocok dengannya.

"Anu apa disini juga melayani untuk membuat senjata pesanan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hoh, apa semua senjata yang ada di tokoku tidak menarik perhatianmu sehingga kau ingin aku membuatkanmu senjata?" tanya sang pedagang senjata.

"Dari segi status, pedang pedang dan seluruh senjata yang ada di sini sangat berkualitas, tapi aku tidak suka bentuknya, hanya itu saja, makanya aku ingin minta dibuatkan" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin yang seperti apa?"

"Kau punya kertas dan tinta, aku akan menggambarkannya" sang pedagang senjata yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung memberikannya, Naruto pun menggambar semua senjata yang ia inginkan tak lupa dengan bahan bahan yang digunakan.

"Hem bentuk bentuk senjata ini sungguh unik dan bahannya juga murah karena hanya dari besi dan baja karbon tinggi" gumam sang pedagang senjata meilihat senjata senjata yang Naruto gambar.

Yang Naruto gambar adalah, Kunai, Shuriken, Metsubishi atau pembuta mata, ninja-to(Pedang ninja yang bentuknya hampir mirip katana), Kusari Gama(Sabit berantai), Tekokagi (Cakar Beruang) semua yang Naruto gambar hanyalah senjata para ninja belaka, bahkan Fukkiya atau sumpit tak luput dari gambarnya.

"Aku akan berusaha membuat senjata senjata unik ini, dan aku juga akan memberikan diskon 30% jika kau mau mengajariku cara menggunakannnya"

"Hm aku mengerti" jawab Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Naofumi keluar dengan penampilan yang lumaian keren karena armor rantai berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Nah, kau sekarang mulai kelihatan sebagaimana mestinya petualang, bocah!"

"Makasih."

Kurasa dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Kalau begitu, Pahlawan. Apa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu!"

"Tunggu" ucap Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Naofumi.

Naruto pun mendekat lalu mulai berbisik.

"Kau mau membentuk Party denganku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada pelan berbisik di telinga Naofumi.

Naofumi terlihat mengernyit karena menurut penjelasan senjatanya, ia tidak akan berkembang jika berpetualang bersama pahlawan lain.

Naruto mengerti ekspresi itu dan langsung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Senjataku tidak akan mengganggu perkembangan senjatamu dan senjatamu tidak mengganggu perkembangan senjataku, selain itu jika bergabung bersamaku, kau akan mendapat Exp kali 3 karena kemampuanku adalah meningkatkan pendapatan Exp dengan menjumlahkan Exp yang di dapat oleh seluruh anggota party lalu hasilnya akan di kalikan jumlah anggotanya, karena kau sudah bergabung dengan Mine maka hasil Exp akan di kali 3 bukankah itu bagus" bisik pelan Naruto.

"Apakah itu benar?" tanya Naofumi.

"Aku tidak bohong" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku terima" ucap Naofumi

Kami berjalan kembali ke istana dan masuk melalui gerbang utama. Dalam perjalanan kami, seorang knight menunduk padaku, jadi aku melambaikan tangan sebagai balasan. Aku merasa senang.

Sungguh menggairahkan! Petualangan kami akhirnya dimulai, Aku memilih jalur yang berbeda dengan Naofumi, meski kami satu kelompok aku tidak ingin membuat kecurigaan dari yang lain.

**Bersambung**


	3. Di fitnah teman sendiri

**Avenger and Shielder**

**Crossovers: Naruto,. Angel Beat,. Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari**

**Pair: Naruto Uzumaki,. Tachibana Kanade,. Iwatani Naofumi,. Rafthalia**

**Genre: Andventure,. Fantasy**

**Episode: 3** **Di fitnah teman sendiri**

Setelah keluar dari tepat pedagang senjata, Naruto dan Naofumi berburu di tempat yang berbeda.

Saat ini Naruto menatap nanar bagian sudut pandangnya, ia berpikir kenapa hanya ada namanya dan Naofumi di daftar anggota, padahal seharusnya ada nama perempuan itu terpampangt karena mereka sudah satu team.

Namun Naruto tidak begitu memikirkannya karena mungkin saja ia belum mengenal atau tau siapa gadis yang bersama Naofumi, namun tetap saja ada yang janggal karena Naruto sudah mendengar nama gadis itu, tapi kenapa malah enggak ada.

Beralih ke Naofumi, disana Naofumi juga sama merasa anehnya karena yang ia lihat sama seperti Naruto, namun ia merasa hal itu bukanlah hal yang patas dipermasalahkan.

**Di sebuah hamparan rumput**

Terlihat lelaki berambut pirang jabrik berlari kencang membawa sepsang senjata yang semacam belati yang mengambil mentuk taring hewan dan juga chakar binatang buas ber aura gelap ke arah monster balon, puluhan monster balon juga menyerang ke arahnya, {sring sirng srinhg} Naruto menebas para balon dan membuat mnereka meledak.

Sekitar 50 balon Naruto kalahkan dan di pandangan mata Naruto tiap kali membunuh monster balon bertuliskan Exp 11x2 hal itu karena saat Naruto mendapatkan Exp maka anggota partynya juga dapat, jadi exp yang di dapat olehnya di tambah exp yang di dapat Naofumi dikalikan jumlah anggotanya.

Di pandangan mata Naofumi terlihat kalau ia terus menerus mendapatkan Exp 11x2 yang artinya sama dengan 4 meskio enggak membunuh satu monster pun, Naofumi tau itu adalah pendapatan Naruto, Naofumi terus memukuli monster orange balon dengan tangan kosong dan membuatnya meledak, namuin bagi Naofumi yang tidak memiliki Equipmen serang atau senjata maka ia butuh waktu lama untuk mengalahkan para balon.

Saat satu balon pecah ia mendapatkan Exp 11x2, setelah membereskan cukup banyak monster balon Naofumi menatap ke arah lain terlihat Ren mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah para balon.

Terlihat Naofumi begitu iri pada Ren karena bisa membunuh para monster dengan cepat.

Naofumi menggaruk belakang kepalanya ia merasa malu karena tidak bisa berkembang dengan cepat.

Lalu Mine muncul disampingnya untuk menghibur dirinya ia merasa senang, hari sudah sore, Naofumi merasakan reaksi pada perisainya lalu mulai meletakan pecahan orange balon ke kristal perisainya dan dengan cepat perisainya menyerap pecahan balon tersebut.

**Beralih ke Naruto**

Tak jauh beda dengan Naofumi, Naruto juga mengumpulkan pecahan Balon yang ia pecahkan Bedanya kalau Naofumni menyerap pecahan monster balon kedalam perisainya sedangkan Naruto menyerap pecahan balon kedalam bayangan nya.

Orange balon di dapatkan.

Naruto menatap sisa sisa orange balonnya dan menghubungi Naofumi dari jarak jauh menggunakan koneksi batin.

"Naofumi apa senjatamu bisa menyerap orange balon yang baru saja kau kalahkan?"

**Di tempat Naofumi berada.**

Terlihat Naofumi nampak kaget ketika mendengar suara Naruto, ia mencoba celengak celinguk kiri kanan mencari Naruto.

"Naruto-san kau kah itu?" tanya Naofumi, Mine nampak kebingungan melihat Naofumi bicara sendiri.

"Oh, nJadi begitu, hem, yah sama, senjataku juga menyerap orange balon, yang aku rencanakan berikutnya adalah menjual sisa orange balonnya yah meski harganya cuman 1 koin perunggu per dua lembar sih" gumam Naofumi.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Naofumi mengambil dan menyimpan sisa sisa balon miliknya tanpa menyerapnya kedalam bayangan.

Naruto pun memilih pergi ke penjual senjata untuk membeli Peralatan tambahan.

Pas Naruto hendak masuk kedalam toko senjata, Mine dan Naofumi keluar berdua disana, Mine nampak terlihat membawa beberapa peralatan yang cukup bagus.

Setelah masuk Naruto hanya membeli pisau kecil untuk bertarung, lalu bertanya pada penjual senjata letak tempat menjual sisa sisa monster.

Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah penginapan, yang tak di sangka ternyata Naofumi dan rekan wanitanya juga ada disana

"Kami pesan dua kamar"

"Tunggu Mine bukannya satu kamar saja sudah cukup?"

"Tapi" Mine nampak gelisah.

"Ugh baiklah kami pesan dua kamar"

"Terimakasih pengertiannya tuan pahlawan".

"Yo Naofumi!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Naofumi, Naruto pun mendekat dan tersenyum lalu ia pun berkata.

"Boleh aku numpang di kamarmu?" jawab Naruto dengan pertannyaan.

"Hah apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membagi hasil pendapatanku jika kau mau berbagi kamar denganku" sambil mrmperlihatkan kantong uangnya yang banyak.

Naofumi tersenyum dan setuju ia berpikir kalau Naruto membagi pendapatannya maka ya keuangannya yang menipis skan terbantu, lagian mereka itu satu team.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam kamar Naofumi, banyak hal yang mereka bahas, mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab, bahkan Naruto memberikan setengah komisinya dia beranggapan kalau ia tidak begitu membutuhkan uang, jadi ia bisa memberikan sebanyak apapun kepada Naofumi, namun Naofumi hanya minta 49% saja.

Naruto pun makan malam bersama Naofumi dan Myne merrka bertiga membicarakan perburuan yang bagus itu ada di mana.

Myne pun menyarankan srbuah tempat yang memiliki Dongeun Naruto yang merupakan orang dari Zaman ninja yang belum mengenal adanya video game bertema RPG.

Jadi jelas Naruto tidak tau apa itu Dungeon atau semacamnya, beda dengan Naofumi meski ia belum pernah mengenal konsep dunia yang ia kunjungi, tapi setidaknya ia mengenal beberapa game online RPG.

'Dungeon apa itu?' tanya batin Naruto.

Sampai suatu ketika Naruto dan Naofumi di tawari minum sakeinum minum oleh Myne, Naofumi dan Naruto langsung menolak dengan alasan mereka masing masing.

Naruto dengan alasan ia dilarang oleh almarhum ibunya, dan Naofumi dengan alasan ia tidak menyukai yang namanya acara minum minum di jepang, alasannya adalah, tubuhnya terlalu toleran terhadap Alkohol sehingga orang orang selalu mabuk lebih dulu dari pada dia dan dia selalu di tantang minum olrh semua orang.

Itu membuatnya kurang menyukai hal itu. Naofumi dan Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan segera tidur mereka berdua nampak sangat senang, Naofumi melepaskan Chainsmail miliknya dan meletakannya di kursi lalu menyimpan sebagian uangnya kedalam perisainya.

Naofumi pun berbaring di kasur dengan hanya mengakan baju kaos lamanya lalu memasang jaket birunya agar tidak terlalu kedinginan.

Naruto juga berbaring namun ia memilih berbaring di lantai karena ia memang tak ingin mengganggu Naofumi.

pagi hari telah tiba.

Naruto dan Naofumi terbangun dari tidur mereka dan bersiap untuk berangkat berpetualang, mereka kaget barang barang mereka hilang, terutama Naruto yang kehilangan baju jaketnya.

Matahari menyinari wajah kami, memberitahuku kalau sudah pagi. Aku dan Naofumi mengucek mata seraya masih sangat pusing. Naofumi bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke jendela. Kurasa aku ketiduran larut malam nggak seperti niatku. Matahari sudah tinggi. Pasti sekarang sudah sekitar jam 9.

"Apa?"

Naofumi tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa dia cuma memakai kaos dalam saja.

Terserahlah.

Aku menatap kota. Orang-orang berjalan kesana kemari di jalanan, sibuk sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Ada para pedagang yang menjual dagangan mereka, toko-toko yang menyediakan sarapan, dan kereta-kereta kuda lalu-lalanh di jalan. Ini betul-betul kayak mimpi.

Dunia baru ini sungguh menakjubkan.

**Naofumi Scane**

Aku melihat berbagai macam kereta di jalanan. Ada burung-burung besar seperti burung unta. Mereka tampak seperti chocobo , kau tau, dari game itu. Kayaknya kuda dilambangkan sebagai kelas yang lebih tinggi daripada burung. Dan aki bahkan melihat beberapa kereta yang ditarik oleh sapi.

"Lebih baik aku mencari makanan untuk mengisi perut lalu berangkat."

Aku mencari pakaianku. Aku mencari di ranjang.

...Aneh, pakaianku nggak ada.

Chainmail yang kutaruh di kursi... juga gak ada.

Dan kantong uangku lenyap juga! Bahkan pakaian asliku yang aku kusimpan ikut lenyap!

"Jiancok..."

"Ada apa Naofumi?" tanya Naruto

**Normal POV**

Naofumi tak menghiraukan apa yang Naruto tanyakan, ia masih bergelut dengan pikirannya hingga tidak sadar akan keberadaan Naruto, yang saat ini telanjang dada, yah entah kenapa.

Ini adalah penginapan... mungkinkah mereka nggak punya langkah keamanan dasar?!

"Naofumi!" seru Naruto

"Ya!" sahut Naofumi menatap ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan panik.

"Katakan kenapa dan ada apa sebenarnya?!"

"Naruto peralatan dan harta kita hilang!" seru Naofumi.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa hilang?!" tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak tau pokoknya, lebih baik aku segera mencari Myne, untuk menanyakan hal ini"

Bang!

Aku membuka pintu dan berlari menuju ke kamar Myne, yang mana kamarnya ada disebelah kamarku. Aku menggedor keras-keras pintunya.

"Myne! Ini mengerikan! Uang dan equipment kita telah..."

Bang, bang, bang! Sedangkan Naruto menyentuh telinganya seolah mencoba komonikasi batin.

'Apa ini, selain namanya tidak terpapang di pandangan mataku, aku juga tidak bisa menghubunginya dengan koneksi batin'

**Naofumi Scane**

Nggak peduli seberapa keras aku menggedor, nggak ada suara dari dalam.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dengan cepat. Aku berbalik. Para knight istana berjalan kearahku. Mereka bersinar di kegelapan. Aku akan memberitahukan mereka mengenai perampokan ini dan meminta bantuan mereka untuk menemukan pencurinya!

Selain itu, orang idiot macam apa yang akan mencuri dari seorang pahlawan?

"Kalian adalah para knight dari istana, kan? Tolong, dengarkan aku sebentar!"

Naruto menatap Naofumi yang berbalik pada mereka dan meminta perhatian mereka.

Myne keluarlah. Situasinya menjadi semakin buruk!

Kau adalah Pahlawan Perisai dan Pahlawan eeeee Belati, kan?" tanya prajurit kerajaan sambil ragu ragu, ia memanggil Naruto sebagai pahlawan belati karena senjatanya seperti belati

"Yah, iya, tapi..."

Apa-apaan itu? Mereka terdengar sangat agresif.

"Sang raja memanggil kaluan berdua. Kalian harus ikut bersama kami."

"Dia memanggil kami? Nggak masalah, terserah. Tapi sebelum itu, aku telah dirampok! Kita harus menangkap..."

"Kalian akan ikut bersama kami. SEKARANG."

Salah satu dari mereka meraih kerahku dan menarikku secara paksa.

**Normal Scane**

"SAKIT BEGO! Dengarkan aku!" seru Naruto dan Naofumi secara bersamaan

'Tapi mereka memegang tanganku erat-erat dan menyeretku bersama mereka. Pada dasarnya aku cuma memakai pakaian dalam. Nggak ada martabat dalam hal ini! Kenapa aku diperlakukan kayak gini?' batin Naofumi

"Myne! Tolong cepatlah!"

'Tapi para knight itu nggak akan mendengarkan. Kami meninggalkan Myne di kamarnya, dan mereka menyeret kami berdua kembali ke istana.' Pikir Naruto mencoba memahami keadaan

'Kereta yang kulihat sebelumnya kayaknya dipersiapkan untuk membawaku kembali ke istana. Dan begitulah, tanpa memahami kenapa, aku dan Naruto dipandang sebagai seorang kriminal di kota' batin Naofumi

**Naofumi Scane**

Ren, Motoyasu, Itsuki, dan party mereka juga ada disini. Saat aku memanggil dia, Myne berlari ke belakang Motoyasu dan menunjukkan mata yang tajam dari belakang Motoyasu.

"Apa-apaan ini, Myne?"

Semua orang menatap ke arah kami seolah aku dan Naruto adalah seorang kriminal.

"Maksudmu kalian benar-benar gak ingat?"

**Normal Scane**

'Motoyasu melangkah maju dan menginterogasi aku dan Naofumi' batin Naruto sambil menatap Motoyasu

Apaan yang mereka bicarakan?

"Apa maksudmu? Ingat apaan... WOI!" Tanya Naofumi mulai kebingungan

"Aku juga tidak tau apa yang kalian maksud!" jawab Naruto yang mencoba membebaskan diri dari kekangan tombak kesatria.

Motoyasu memakai chainmail punya punya.

"Jadi itu kau... dasar pencuri!" Seru Naofumi marah

"Siapa yang mencuri? Aku gak tau kalau kau adalah bajingan!"

"Tentu saja kau! Chainmail yang kau gunakan itu sama dengan Chainsmail yang dibeli oleh Naofumi tau!" seru Naruto

"Heh bajingan? Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

Seraya emosi Naruto dan Naofumi meluap, mereka berdua menyadari ruang pertemuan tersebut mulai terasa seperti sebuah ruang pengadilan.

"Sekarang kita akan mendengar tuduhan terhadap sang Pahlawan Perisai dan Fukusha."

"Tuduhan? Tapi... tapi aku!"

"Tuduhan apa maksudnya?"

"Hiks... Hiks... Pahlawan Perisai dan pahlawan Fukusha-sama mabuk berat, dan dia menerobos masuk kedalam kamarku. Lalu mereka... mereka berdua menekanku ke bawah, dan..."

"Apa?"

"Mereka berdua mendorongku dan berkata, 'Malam masih panjang, Sayang.' Lalu kedua pahlawan itu mulai merobek pakaianku..."

Myne menangis tersedu-sedu di belakang Motoyasu, dan dia mengarahkan jarinya yang gemetaran kearah Naofumi dan Naruto saat dia berkata.

"Aku menjerit sekeras yang aku bisa dan lari keluar kamar. Lalu aku bertemu tuan Motoyasu, dan dia menyelamatkan aku."

"Huh?"

'Apa yang dia bicarakan? Tadi malam, tepat setelah aku, Naruto dan Myne berpisah, aku dan Naruto langsung tidur. Itu sebabnya aku gak ingat apa-apa' Pikir Naofumi mencoba memahami keadaan

Naofumi merasa kasihan melihat dia menangis. Namun dia juga bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku langsung tidur setelah kita selesai makan!"

"Bohong! Kalau itu memang benar, kenapa Myne menangis kayak gini?"

"Kenapa kau yang bicara? Dan dimana kau mendapatkan chainmail baru yang berkilauan itu?"

"Kami semua baru ketemu kemarin, kan? Tadi malam aku pergi ke bar untuk minum. Aku duduk disana, sendirian, lalu Myne datang. Kami minum bersama sebentar, dan dia memberiku chainmail ini. Dia mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hadiah." jawab Motoyasu

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa bilang bahwa itu adalah chainmail punyaku. Tapi mungkin saja, Myne bisa saja punya chainmail sendiri dan memberikannya pada Mototayu. Tapi itu tampak mencurigakan mengingat bahwa chainmail punyaku hilang disaat yang bersamaan" gumam Naofumi

Berbicara pada Motoyasu nggak akan ada gunanya. Naofumi memutuskan untuk berbicara pada raja secara langsung.

"Jadi begitu, Yang Mulia! Aku telah dirampok! Uangku, pakaianku, equipmentku— selain perisaiku, semuanya telah dicuri! Tolong adili orang yang melakukan hal ini!" adu Naofumi pada sang raja.

Naruto memilih diam ia mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi dia memang bodoh tapi ia tidak teralalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau dia dan Naofumi sedang dalam situasi genting, ia ingin mencari jalan keluar dari situasi buruk tersebut.

"Diam, bangsat!"

Raja mengabaikan permohonan Naofumi.

"Tindakan penyerangan seksual apapun yang dilakukan terhadap warga kerajaanku, entah itu orang barbar atau pahlawan, akan dihukum mati!"

"Tapi ini semua adalah sebuah kesalahan! Aku dan Naruto nggak melakukannya!" bela Naofumi

"Aku sudah punya sebuah firasat saat pertama kali aku melihat kalian berdua. Tentu saja kau akan menodai dirimu sendiri, dasar bedebah!"

"Bedebah?! Apa yang kami perbuat?"

"Tentu saja semuanya sampai jadi kayak gini. Aku segera merasakannya, bahwa kalian berdua sedikit berbeda dari kami."

"Aku juga. Meski begitu aku gak pernah menyangka kalau kau ternyata serendah ini. Kalian berdua pasti berpikir bahwa kalian berhak melakuan apapun yang kalian berdua mau!"

"Ini bukanlah tentangmu saja! Tunjukkan rasa hormat!"

**Naofumi Scane**

Mereka semua sudah mengasumsikan bahwa kamilah yang bersalah. Aku merasa darahku mendidih. Apa-apaan yang sedang terjadi? Apaan? Apa-apaan?

Aku bahkan nggak tau apa yang mereka katakan! Aku gak pernah melakukan hal-hal itu! Kenapa aku dihukum? Aku menatap Myne seraya merasa putus asa. Rupanya dia berpikir gak ada orang yang melihat dia, karena dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengejekku.

Lalu aku memahami apa yang terjadi.

Aku menatap Moyoyasu. Aku bisa merasakan kebencian yang mendalam bergelora didalam hatiku. Aku mengarahkan jariku pada dia, dan mendapati suaraku berkumandang di ruangan tersebut, suaraku lebih keras dari pada yang kuduga.

"Kau! Kau telah mengincar uang dan equipmentku, sehingga kau melakukan semua ini untuk mendapatkan barang-barang punyaku!" Naruto menatap ke arahku, seolah ia ingin aku diam tapi emosiku jauh lebih dari cukup untuk menekan kesabaran yang aku miliki

"Siapa yang akan mempercayai kata-kata dari seorang pemerkosa?"

Motoyasu melangkah maju, menyembunyikan Myne dari pandanganku, dan membusungkan dadanya. Dia memainkan peran dari seorang pahlawan pemberani, melindungi seorang wanita yang menjadi korban dan tak berdaya.

"Pemerkosa!" seru Naruto kali ini Naruto menatap Motoyasu dengan kebencian ia dan aku sama sama mulai membenci seluruh dunia.

"Asal kau tau Motoyasu, semua yang dikatakan perempuan itu adalah kebohongan, aku dan Naofumi sama sekali tidak meminum sesuatu yang memabukan, jadi tidak mungkin kami bisa mambuk" seru Naruto, Naruto menatap geram Myne, Naruto ingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya, semakin cantik wanita maka akan semakin hebat ia menipu, kali ini Naruto mulai paham maksud dari ibunya.

"Tepat sekali! Kau(Naofumi menunjuk Myne) sejak awal memang sudah mengincar uang dan equipment kami! Kau serta temanmu itu telah merencanakannya, kan!"

Skenarionya begini: Motoyasu membisikkan semua itu pada Myne saat kami pertama kali bertemu di istana. Dia memberitahu Myne bahwa aku adalah sebuah kelas yang lemah, nggak ada harapan menang. Myne meyakinkan aku untuk membelikan dia equipment yang bagus. Setelah dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, dia mencuri uang dan equipment sisanya, dan pergi ke istana sebagai seorang korban dalam sebuah cerita palsu. Mereka akan membunuhku, dan kemudian mereka akan aman, lalu Soal, Naruto, mereka juga menuduhnya karena Naruto sangat dekat denganku dan berpotensi membela diriku, jadi dia juga kena fitnah.

...Itulah rencana mereka.

Selain itu, Myne selalu memanggilku "Pahlawan", tapi dia memanggil Motoyasu dengan namanya. Kalau itu gak cukup membuktikan, aku gak tau apa itu. Di dunia ini, kurasa satu pahlawan sudah cukup.

"Selain itu saat mendapatkan Exp harusnya kita mendapatkan Exp yang di kalikan 3 tapi malah hanya mendapatkan kali 2 yang artinya sejak awal kita memang hanya berdua" gumam pelan Naruto, Naofumi mengangguk setuju

"Kau datang ke dunia lain dan memperlakukan rekanmu kayak gini? Dasar sampah. Dan yang paling parah kau ingin memperkosanya bersama dengan temanmu dasar pahlawan tak tau diri!"

"Aku setuju. Sangat sulit untuk bersimpati pada mereka."

Jadi Ren dan Itsuki nggak punya keraguan dalam membela Motoyasu.

Tentu saja... Mereka semua memang bersekongkol sejak awal. Pahlawan Perisai lemah, jadi mereka ingin menyingkirkan aku lalu pahlawan Avenger tidak masuk kedalam empat pahlawan suci atau bisa dikatakan hanya kotoran pahlawan saja maka dari itu mereka ingin menghancurkan kami, dan meningkatkan kedudukan mereka sendiri.

Mereka menjijikkan.

Mungkinkah mereka lebih buruk lagi?

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kayaknya nggak seorangpun, bahkan orang-orang dari dunia ini yang menunjukkan keinginan untuk mempercayaiku dan Naruto.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku harus bertarung untuk membela tikus-tikus itu?

Aku berharap seluruh tempat terbakar sampai rata dengan tanah, seluruh dunia bangsat ini.

"...Baik. Aku gak peduli. Kirim saja aku kembali ke duniaku, dan panggil saja seorang Pahlawan Perisai baru kalian. Dengan begitu semuanya akan kelar, kan?"

"Dunia lain? Ha! Lucu sekali. Kenapa juga aku harus menghabiskan waktuku di tempat menjijikkan kayak gini?" Naofumi merancau tak terkendali, sementara Naruto tubuhnya bergetar, ia ingin marah namun tidak bisa, karena ia sadar kalau ia tidak bisa membuktikan ketidak bersalahan mereka berdua

"Yang terjadi gak sesuai harapanmu, jadi kau memutuskan untuk berbalik dan melarikan diri? Sungguh menyedihkan." ucap Ren

"Aku setuju. Kau gak punya rasa tanggung jawab dan keadilan. Kau mengabaikan tugas yang telah dipercayakan padamu, dan hanya menyerang seorang cewek lemah... Sungguh biadap..." tambah Itsuki

"Enyahlah dari sini! Pulanglah! Kami gak butuh orang kayak kau disini!"

Aku dan Naruto menatap Ren, Itsuki, dan Motoyasu seolah aku bisa membunuh mereka dengan mata kami berdua.

"Ini harusnya menyenangkan. Tapi mereka menghancurkannya."

"Baik kalau gitu! Kirim aku pulang!"

Sang raja cuma menyilangkan tangannya dan mengernyit. Tubuh Naruto yang tidak memakai baju mulai di selimuti aura kegelapan, pandangan mata Naruto menajam, rambutnya yang pirang mulai berubah menjadi hitam, kulitnya yang tan mulai sedikit menggelap.

"Aku sangat ingin memulangkan kalian, tapi gelombang kehancuran tidak akan mengijinkan hal itu. Para Pahlawan baru hanya bisa dipanggil setelah keempat pahlawan yang aslinya tewas. Inilah yang dikatakan para peneliti."

"Ap... Apa?"

"Tapi..."

"Itu... Kau bercanda, kan?"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga tampak dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

Nggak ada cara untuk memulangkan kami?

"Maksudmu kami gak bisa pulang?"

Yang benar saja.

"Dan kau kapan berencana memberitahu kami tentang hal itu?!"

Kami berdua melepaskan diri dari para knight dan tombak mereka.

"Mau kabur, eh?!"

"Aku gak kabur."

Salah satu knight memukul Naofumi.

Pukulannya memang menghasilkan suara. Tapi gak sakit. Pukulan itu bahkan gak membuat Naofumi geli. Namun si knight tampaknya telah menyakiti tangannya sendiri. Dia memegang tangannya seraya menjauh dariku.

"Terus, gimana ini kelanjutan, Yang Mulia? Apa hukuman kami?"

Aku menggerakkan tanganku biar peredaran darahku lancar lagi.

"Pada saat ini, Kalian berdua merupakan salah satu pahlawan yang akan melawan gelombang kekacauan jadi meskipun busuk kalian tidak akan di hukum, kejahatanmu sudah diketahui orang-orang. Itulah hukumanmu. Aku sangat ragu bahwa kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ataupun membantu negara kami."

"Ah, makasih banyak!"

Jadi aku dan Naruto harus naik level dan melawan gelombang kehancuran.

"Kami akan memanggilmu bulan depan, saat gelombang tersebut mendekat. Kalian berdua mungkin seorang kriminal, tapi kalian tetaplah sang Pahlawan. Jangan mengabaikan tanggung jawabmu."

Tubuh Naruto secara tiba tiba muncul segel segel kutukan seperti tato di sepanjang tubuhnya, Naofumi yang melihat itu beranggapan kalau Kebencian Naruto membuat tubuhnya berevolusi menjadi mengerikan, ia juga tidak menyukai tempat ini.

"Setelah Fitnah ini kau pikir aku bersedia membantu kalian hebat sekali, lagian, aku hanyalah kotoran dari pahlawan kan" gumam pelan Naruto, tangan Naofumi dengan tenang menggenggam tangan Naruto, Naruto menatap Naofumi, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Oke! kami ini adalah pahlawan yang lemah, kan? Lebih baik cepat-cepat!"

Naofumi teringat akan uangnya lalu melemparnya ke arah Motoyasu dan Myne.

Naruto dan Naofumi pun akhirnya keluar dari istana, Rumor itu menyebar dengan cepat, membuat mereka berdua sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kalian berdua."

"Huh?!"

Itu adalah si pemilik toko senjata. Aku dan Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di kota sambil mengenakan pakaian yang tersisa, Naruto jauh lebih parah ia tidak punya baju tubuhnya yang dipenuhi Tato terlihat jelas, Tato itu adalah segel segel Kutukan kuno aku tidak tau kenapa itu bisa tumbuh di tubuh Naruto, dan dia menanggil kami saat dia melihat kami berdua.

Untungnya, aku sedang berjalan di depan tokonya, tapi apa yang dia mau?

"Aku mendengar bahwa kau dan temanmu itu mencoba memperkosa perempuan. Kesinilah dan biarkan aku memukul kalian keras-keras."

Kayaknya dia nggak punya niat mendengarkan kami berdua. Kebencian terlihat jelas diwajahnya, tangannya mengepal menjadi tinju yang keras.

**Normal Scane.**

"Kau juga?!"ucap Naofumi

"Percaya dengan gosip itu" sambung Naruto

'Nggak seorangpun yang mau mendengarkan aku. Nggak seorangpun yang mempercayaiku. Untungnya, aku dari dunia lain, dan akal sehat negeri ini merupakan misteri bagiku. Tapi meski demikian, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang memaksakan diriku sendiri pada seorang cewek. Tidak akan!' batin Naofumi

'Ugh... Itu membuatku muak. Bahkan pemilik toko mulai seperti cewek itu'

'Aku mungkin bisa membunuh dia dengan sebuah pukulan telak. Tanganku juga sudah terkepal menjadi tinju. Aku menatap dia' batin Naruto

"...Kalian..."

"Apaan?! Bukankah kau mau memukul kami?"

Tangannya merenggang, dan dia nggak tampak marah.

"Uh... yah, abaikan saja."

"Gee, makasih."

Saat ini, meskipun Naofumi lemah, Naofumi merasa dia bisa memukul siapapun yang ia jumpai. Tapi Naofumi tidak melakukannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Apa lagi?!"Tanya Naruto dan Naofumi

Naofumi dan Naruto berdiri di gerbang kota, bersiap untuk pergi ke medan berburu, saat si pemilik toko senjata memanggil kami lagi. Naofumi dan Naruto berbalik pada dia, dan dia melemparkan sebuah tas kecil kearah Naofumi.

"Kalian nampak seperti gembel jadi setidaknya pakailah itu, agar kalian nampak keren"

Naofumi dan Naruto melihat kedalam tas itu. Tas itu berisikan sebuah jubah lusuh, dan beberapa pakaian murah.

"Berapa harganya?"

"Sekitar 5 keping perunggu. Pakaian itu cuma bikin penuh gudangku."

"Oke. Uangnya akan segera kuberikan padamu."

"Kutunggu uangnya."

"Tentu."

Naofumi memasang jubah itu pada pundaknya, berganti pakaian, dan pergi ke medan berburu. Naofumi memutuskan untuk memperkuat dirinya disini dan untuk berburu Balloon.

karena tidak bisa menggunakan Armor Naruto tidak memakainya dan hanya mengambil ikat kepala disana

"Arrrrgggghhhh!" Naofumi dan Naruto terus menyerang balon di tempat yang sama,

'meskipun semua orang membenciku, setidaknya Naruto dan pedagang senjata percaya padaku' batin Naofumi

Butuh 5 menit bagi Naofumi untuk membunuh satu Balloon, tapi meski demikian mereka semua nggak bisa melukai Naofumi, jadi semua ini butuh waktu.

Beda dengan Naruto yang mampu membunuh banyak balon dalam waktu singkat karena ia menggunakan senjata, tapi tidak masalah, toh Exp yang mereka dapat juga sama.

Naofumi dan Naruto menghabiskan hampir seharian untuk bertarung, dan bisa mengamankan kulit Balloon dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

**Level up!**

**Kamu sekarang level 2**

**Orange Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**

**Yellow Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**

**Level up!**

**Kamu sekarang level 2**

**Monster Seal seris open**

**Orange Balon: persyaratan terpenuhi**

**Yellow Balon: persyaratan terpenuhi**

Aku menghabiskan hari ini untuk secara cermat membaca persiapanku.

Saat matahari terbenam, aku menyadari bahwa aku lapar. Aku berjalan kembali ke gerbang dan menuju toko yang diberitahukan pada untuk menjual barang jarahan.

Seorang pria gemuk berdiri dibelakang konter. Dia tertawa riang saat dia melihatku. Bisa kubilang dia hendak mengusirku.

Disana juga ada pelanggan lain, sudah menjual barang jarahan, diantara barang-barang itu aku melihat beberapa kulit Balloon.

"Ya ya. Gimana kalau 2 kulit 1 bronze?"

Mereka sedang memutuskan harga kulit Balloon.

Jadi, harganya cuma 1 bronze untuk 2 kulit...

"Deal."

"Terimakasih banyak."

Si pelanggan pergi, meninggalkan aku dan Naruto di toko itu.

"Aku membawa beberapa barang jarahan pertarungan kami. Kuharap kau mau membelinya dariku. Heh, heh."

"Selamat datang! Selamat datang!"

Apa dia berpikir aku gak bisa mendengar cekikikan yang mengikuti semua kalimatnya?

"Jadi kalian punya beberapa kulit balloon, huh? 40 kulit 1 perunggu gimana?"

Seperlima harga?! Dia menunduk sepanjang waktu!

"Bukankah kau baru saja menawarkan harga 1 perunggu untuk 2 kulit?"

"Iya kah? Aku nggak ingat..."

Dia pergi selama beberapa saat, dan membuat berbagai alasan mengenai barang persediaannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Naofumi, meraih kerahnya dan menarik dia mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Beli barang-barang ini dariku juga. Yang ini masih hidup, dan cukup ganas."

Aku memiliki seekor Orange Balloon di balik jubahku, monster itu terus menggigit bahuku tanpa ada hasilnya. Aku mengambil dia dan menaruhnya tepat didepan muka si pemilik toko, yang mana monster itu segera menggigit hidung pria itu.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung ikut ikutan secara tiba tiba orange balon muncul di tangan Naruto, namun Orange balon ini beraura gelap dan balon itu langsung menggigiti pria itu

**Bersambung**


	4. Membeli Budak

**Avenger and Shielder**

**Episode 4 Membeli Budak.**

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Dia mulai menjerit, dan berguling di lantai. Aku menjauhkan si Balloon dari dia, dan menarik pria itu pada kerahnya. Naruto juga memunculkan banyak balon dari dalam bayangan dan balon yang ia keluarkan lebih menyeramkan karena memiliki aura gelap

"Haruskah kami membawa monster kecil ini ke tempat di mana aku mendapatkan mereka, atau kau mau membeli monster kecil ini dari kami berdua?"

Aku melepas jubahku untuk mengungkapkan 5 ekor Orange Balloon lagi. Aku menyadari bahwa serangan mereka nggak melukai aku, jadi aku bisa membawa mereka kemana-mana, dan memanfaatkan mereka untuk berurusan dengan orang lain, kalau memang perlu.

Kalau boleh kubilang, itu adalah sebuah strategi yang licik. Itu bisa membantu dalam negosiasiku. Selain itu, aku nggak punya kekuatan serangan, jadi aku nggak bisa mengancam siapapun tanpa monster-monster itu.

Tentunya, pria itu akan paham. dia tau bahwa kalau kami berdua meninggalkan dia dan para Balloon itu disini, mereka akan memakan pria itu sampai tak tersisa.

"Yang kami inginkan bukanlah harga lebih, cuma harga yang sesuai. Kita mulai pembicaraan kita dengan harga pasar."

"Tapi negara akan..."

"Dengar, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang pedagang yang mencoba menipu seorang pahlawan mengenai harga barang dagangan?"

Tepat. Para pedagang harus mengandalkan kepercayaan yang mereka dapatkan. Kalau dia mencoba menekankan sesuatu seperti ini pada petualang lain, dia pasti akan langsung mendapatkan tendangan telak pada giginya. Dan woi, selalu ada peluang bahwa para pelanggannya akan berhenti datang.

"Ugh..."

"Tapi, itu nggak akan kayak gitu jadinya. Kalau kau mau membeli dari kami berdua secara terus-merus, kami akan menjual dengan harga dibawah harga pasaran."

"Jujur saja, aku pengen menolak, tapi nggak ada dosa dalam bisnis."

Jadi dia nggak nyerah, tapi pada akhirnya aku dan Naruto bisa menyakinkan dia untuk membeli barang jarahan kami dengan harga dibawah pasar.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberitahukan tentang aku dan Pahlawan Avenger pada orang lain. Katakan pada mereka aku dan Naruto akan menghukum para pedagang curang yang lain dengan Balloon yang kami punya."

"Tentu, terserahlah. Kalian adalah pelanggan, kan?"

Aku dan Naruto mengambil uang untuk barang jarahan yang kami jual, saat aku kembali ke toko senjata, membayar pakaian yang tadi, aku dan Naruto kembali berpisah karena beda tujuan, dan akhirnya pergi ke restoran untuk makan malam.

Naofumi scane

Akan tetapi, makanannya gak terasa apa-apa.

Itu kayak makan permen yang gak ada rasanya. Awalnya kukira seseorang menjahiliku, tapi segera aku menyadari bahwa masalahnya terletak padaku.

Dimana aku akan menginap? Aku gak punya uang, jadi aku tidur di tempat berburu. Para Balloon nggak bisa melukai aku, jadi nggak ada masalah.

Saat aku bangun dipagi hari, aku dikerumunin para Balloon. Itu sesuatu seperti sebuah Tibetan Sky Burial. Itu tidaklah sakit, dan aku menggunakan mereka untuk mengurangi stress, melempar mereka satu per satu.

Aku sudah memenuhi sakuku, dan aku baru saja bangun!

Lalu, aku mendapatkan sebuah ide. Aku bisa mendapatkan uang tanpa perlu membunuh mereka sepanjang hari.

Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah mencari beberapa barang jarahan, selain kulit Balloon yang bisa kujual untuk mendapatkan uang.

Ada rumput di tempat ini yang memiliki nilai pengobatan, dan aku melihat penjual obat-obatan di toko, dan aku yakin aku bisa menjual rumput-rumput tersebut kalau aku mengambilnya.

Aku berjalan-jalan di tempat ini, mengambil rumput-rumput saat aku menemukannya. Tiba-tiba, perisaiku mulai bereaksi. Perisai itu menyerap rumput-rumput tersebut saat aku mengambilnya.

Leaf Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi

Hal itu mengingatkan aku, aku belum melihat buku senjata belakangan ini. Aku membukanya, dan berfokus pada ikon perisai yang bersinar.

**Small Shield:**  
**kemampuan terbuka: defense +3**

**Orange Small Shield:**  
**kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: defense +2**

**Yellow Shield:**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: defense +2**

**Leaf Shield: kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: kemampuan penyerapanabsorption ability +1**

Aku memutuskan unyuk melihat menu bantuan.

Peningkatan Senjata dan Pembukaan Kemampuan:

Peningkatan senjata artinya bahwa Senjata Legendaris yang saat ini kau pakai akan berubah bentuk. Jika kau memegang senjata tersebut di tangan, dan menggambarkan akan jadi seperti apa senjata tersebut, senjatanya akan berubah menjadi bentuk yang diinginkan.

Kemampuan senjata mengacu pada kemampuan yang bisa dibuka hanya dengan menggunakan senjata yang dipakai. Setelah terbuka, bonus equipnya akan selamanya ada.

Bonus Equip:

Bonus equip merupakan kemampuan khusus yang bisa digunakan saat senjatamu dipakai. Jadi jika sebuah senjata telah membuka kemampuan Air Strike Bash, kemampuan itu bisa digunakan selama senjata itu dipakai. Jika sebuah senjata memiliki Bonus Equip "Attack Up 3", statistik attack milik penggunanya akan meningkat sebesar 3 saat senjata tersebut dipakai.

Aku paham. Jadi asalkan kemampuan sudah terbuka, kau bisa menggunakannya meski kau memakai senjata yang berbeda.

Exp adalah sesuatu yang kau peroleh, dan perlahan-lahan terkumpul saat kau bertarung melawan musuh dan menaikkan level equipment'mu.

Dunia ini betul-betul kayak sebuah video game.

Meskipun agak menjengkelkan prosesnya, aku menemukan bonus equip yang menarik dari Leaf Shield.

"Absorption ability +1."

Itu pasti artinya bahwa aku akan menerima suatu bonus saat mengumpul item.

Pada saat itu, aku gak punya uang. Apa itu artinya bahwa aku harus mencari barang terbaik untuk dijual, yang setara dengan upayanya. Aku segera mengubah perisaiku menjadi Leaf Shield.

Tiba-tiba ada hembusan angin, dan secara tiba-tiba perisai yang ada tanganku berubah. Sekarang berwarna hijau dan tampak dihiasi oleh dedaunan.

Statistik defense punyaku gak berkurang sama sekali. Kayaknya Small Shield memang lemah. Sekarang untuk menguji teoriku, aku meraih rumpun rumput.

Blip!

Sebuah suara berdering, dan rumpun rumput tersebut berhamburan dengan mudah.

Rumput tersebut bersinar dengan cahaya redup.

**Absorption +1**

**Aelo:**  
**Kualitas: bagus:****herbal pengobatan untuk mengobati luka**

Sebuah ikon yang menggambarkan perubahan muncul.

Yah, itu bagus kalau segera mendapatkan penjelasan seperti itu.

Aku menghabiskan hari ini dengan berjalan-jalan, gampangnya sih mengambil rumput dan mengisi tasku. Dan juga aku gak tau apakah itu karena aku telah mengumpulkan rumput sepanjang hari atau cuma karena waktu telah belalu sejak aku mengganti perisai, bonus equip Leaf Shield terbuka.

Kemampuan dari Small Shield milikku yang lainnya juga terbuka.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kota dan memutuskan untuk mencoba menjual herbal punyaku.

"Ini adalah tanaman yang luar biasa. Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Diarea sekitar kota. Apa kau nggak tau tanaman ini tumbuh disini?"

"Aku tau, tapi aku nggak pernah melihat kualitas sebagus ini disekitar sini. Kupikir cuma tanaman jelek saja yang tumbuh disana."

Kami mengobrol sebentar, dan pada akhirnya dia membeli tanaman itu. Uangku sekitar 1 perak dan 50 perunggu... Yang mana jauh lebih baik dari pada yang sudah kudapatkan sejauh ini. Itu adalah rekor baru.

Naruto Scane.

Setelah berpisah dengan Naofumi pada saat itu, aku memutuskan menyimpan uang yang kami dapatkan dari hasil penjualan monster ballon.

Karena uangku terlalu sedikit, aku tidak mungkin menginap di penginapan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dan masuk ketempat berburu monster, lalu tidur di atas pohon, keadaan kami berdua memang menyedihkan, kami adalah pahlawan yang terpanggil namun diperlakukan seperti kriminal dan di diskriminasi penuh, di kota ini jangan harap mendapat ulas asih dari penduduk, mereka hanya akan menganggapmu gelandangan yang tak pantas hidup.

Ketika siang hari tiba

Aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan turun dari pohon, hal yang mengejutkan muncul, berbagai monster balon bermunculan, aku sedikit tertawa melihat hal itu lalu mengamuk dengan kedua pisau di tanganku menyerang mereka semua, tak jarang aku memanggil monster balon untuk membantuku menyerang para balon, kali ini Exp yang ku dapat sangat banyak, dengan minimum 3+2x2 yang artinya tiap kali aku membunuh monster ballon aku dan Naofumi akan mendapatkan 10 Exp, namun Ballon yang ku bunuh bukan Orange Ballon melainkan Ballon yang sedikit berbeda.

Aku telah banyak mengumpulkan kulit ballon dan sekarang aku dan Naofumi berada di level 3 dalam hal ini aku yakin banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan, aku memakan banyak buah buahan di hutan dengan alasan tidak mau membuang buang uang untuk makan di restoran.

"Haaah, penghasilan dari menjual Ballon cukup sedikit, aku harus mencari alternatif lain" gumam Naruto, sambil menatap sekitar sampai melihat sebuah toko Obat dan disana ada tanaman, atau rumput yang pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya.

"Rumput itu rasanya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ah ya sudah lah aku lebih baik cepat cepat mencarinya"

Dalam perjalanan, lagi lagi aku dihalangi oleh Ballon, aku pun maju dan menyerang mereka dengan melemparkan pisau pisauku, aku tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhku sediri, aku bergarak dengan sangat cepat, yah karena Status Avenger memang terfokus pada kelincahan membuatku mampu bergerak sangat cepat menyerang dan membunuh para ballon yang ada.

{sret sret sret tuar dududududuaar} para balon meledak, beberapa pecahannya ku serap kedalam segel segel yang ada di tubuhku dan sisanya kusimpan dalam kantong tas persediaan.

Hari sudah sore dan aku masih saja bergelut dengan para monster hingga aku mencapai level 4, di sana aku menemukan tanaman yang aku pernah aku lihat di sebuah toko, dengan cepat aku mengambilnya, namun segel kutukan di tubuhku bersinar memberikan reaksi tertentu pada tanaman itu, aku pun membiarkan segel itu menyerap tanamanya, setelah tanaman itu terserap kedalam tubuhku, aku pun mendapatkan kemampuan baru.

**New Skill Open**

**Seal of Leaf persaratan terpenuhi**

Hal itu mengingatkan diriku yang belum membuka buku panduan senjata selama ini aku pun langsung membuka dan melihat hasilnya.

**Curse seal**  
**Kemampuan terbuka: Menyerap kutukan Absorbs curse +2**  
**Kemampua terbuka: kutukan rasa sakit curse of pain x1**

**Tawrich & Zarich **  
**Kemampuan terbuka: Agility +3**

**Monster Seal**  
**Kemampuan Belum terbuka**  
**Bonus Equip Monster Yellow Ballon: Agility +2**  
**Bonus Equip Monster Orange Ballon: Agility +2 **

**Seal of Leaf **  
**kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: kemampuan penyerapan absorption ability +1**

Aku memutuskan membaca penjelasan tentang hal tersebut, lalu munculah beberapa tulisan yang cukup panjang tapi mudah dimengerti untuk orang sepertiku.

Peningkatan Senjata dan Pembukaan Kemampuan:

Peningkatan senjata artinya bahwa Senjata Legendaris yang saat ini kau pakai akan berubah bentuk. Jika kau memegang senjata tersebut di tangan, dan menggambarkan akan jadi seperti apa senjata tersebut, senjatanya akan berubah menjadi bentuk yang diinginkan.

Kemampuan senjata mengacu pada kemampuan yang bisa dibuka hanya dengan menggunakan senjata yang dipakai. Setelah terbuka, bonus equipnya akan selamanya ada.

Bonus Equip:

Bonus equip merupakan kemampuan khusus yang bisa digunakan saat senjatamu dipakai. Jadi jika sebuah senjata telah membuka kemampuan Air Strike Bash, kemampuan itu bisa digunakan selama senjata itu dipakai. Jika sebuah senjata memiliki Bonus Equip "Attack Up 3", statistik attack milik penggunanya akan meningkat sebesar 3 saat senjata tersebut dipakai.

Aku paham. Jadi asalkan kemampuan sudah terbuka, kau bisa menggunakannya meski kau memakai senjata yang berbeda.

Exp adalah sesuatu yang kau peroleh, dan perlahan-lahan terkumpul saat kau bertarung melawan musuh dan menaikkan level equipment'mu.

Dunia ini betul-betul aneh karena aku benar benar enggak pernah tau akan ada hal semacam ini

Meskipun agak menjengkelkan prosesnya, aku menemukan bonus equip yang menarik dari Seal of Leaf.

"Absorption ability +1."

Itu pasti artinya bahwa aku akan menerima suatu bonus saat mengumpul item.

Pada saat itu, aku sadar keuangan Naofumi menipis aku pun berpikir untuk. Apa itu artinya bahwa aku harus mencari barang terbaik untuk dijual dan dibagikan dengan Naofumi, yang setara dengan upayanya. Aku segera mengubah Mengubah segel di tubuhku menjadi Seal of leaf.

Tiba-tiba ada hembusan angin, dan secara tiba-tiba segel kutukan yang menempel di sekujur tubuhku berubah. sekarang pola yang tidak beraturan itu berubah menjadi pola dedaunan dan mengeluarkan sinar kehijauan.

Statistik agility punyaku gak berkurang sama sekali. Kayaknya Tawrich dan Zarich adalah senjata yang cukup lemah. Sekarang untuk menguji teoriku, aku meraih rumpun rumput.

Blip!

Sebuah suara berdering, dan rumpun rumput tersebut berhamburan dengan mudah.

Rumput tersebut bersinar dengan cahaya redup.

**Absorption +1**

**Aelo:**  
**Kualitas: bagus:**  
**herbal pengobatan untuk mengobati luka**

Sebuah Icon muncul di hadapanku.

Yah, itu bagus kalau segera mendapatkan penjelasan seperti itu.

Aku menghabiskan hari ini dengan berjalan-jalan, gampangnya sih mengambil rumput dan mengisi tasku. Dan juga aku gak tau apakah itu karena aku telah mengumpulkan rumput sepanjang hari atau cuma karena waktu telah belalu sejak aku mengganti pola segel yang ada di tubuhku, bonus equip Leaf of Seal terbuka.

Kemampuan dari body Seal milikku yang lainnya juga terbuka.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kota dan memutuskan untuk mencoba menjual herbal punyaku.

"Ini adalah tanaman yang luar biasa. Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Diarea sekitar kota. Apa kau nggak tau tanaman ini tumbuh disini?"

"Jadi yang dikatakan si perisai itu memang benar, padahal aku sempat meragukan kata katanya baiklah aku berikan uangnya"

Kami mengobrol sebentar, dan pada akhirnya dia membeli tanaman itu. Uangku sekitar 1 perak dan 50 perunggu... Yang mana jauh lebih baik dari pada yang kudapat dari penjualan ballon.

Sekarang uangku yang sudah terkumpul berjumlah sekitar 160 koin perak dan 50 perunggu.

Aku memutuskan mencari Naofumi sebentar namun karena tidak menemukannya, dalam beberapa minggu ini, aku memutuskan mencoba koneksi batin untuk berbicara kepadanya, namun ia menjawab nanti saja aku ada urusan,

aku pun terdiam mendengar jawaban itu, karena tidak ingin mengganggu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan sekali lagi sesekali mencari sesuatu yang baru yah siapa tau aku mendapatkan tanaman lain yang lebih berharga atau mungkin sesuatu yang tak diduga

**Kembali ke Naofumi sebelum di hubungi Naruto.**

Aku makan malam di restoran yang murah. Saat aku makan, beberapa orang menghampiri untuk bertanya apakah aku mau bergabung dengan party mereka. Sayangnya mereka semua tampak... memilki nama yang buruk. Jadi aku segera mendapati bahwa gangguan mereka itu menjengkelkan.

Sejak saat itu, semua makanan yang kumakan nggak ada rasanya.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan party'mu, Pahlawan Perisai." kata salah satu dari mereka yang jelas-jelas menganggap dirinya penting.

Jujur saja, aku nggak tertarik bergabung dengan siapapun pada saat ini. Selain itu, mata mereka semua memiliki penampilan yang mengingatkan aku pada cewek itu. Hanya dengan melihat mereka membuatku marah.

"Baik. Pertama mari kita bicara mengenai persyaratannya."

"Oke."

Tetap tenang, tetap tenang. Kalau kau mundur sekarang, orang-orang ini akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi.

"Baiklah, cara kerjanya akan berdasarkan pada kinerjamu. Apa kau paham?"

"Nah-uh."

Astaga, aku bisa saja memukul para cecunguk ini.

"Itu artinya bahwa, saat kita pergi berpetualang, kita akan mengumpulkan sejumlah barang jarahan, kan? Jadi, katakanlah kita mendapatkan 100 silver, aku akan mengambil 40% dan membagikan sisanya pada kalian sesuai dengan kinerja kalian. Kalau cuma kau dan aku dan kau, kita akan membagi sisanya. Kalau kau nggak ngelakuin apa-apa sepanjang hari, kau nggak akan dapat apa-apa. Jumlah yang kau dapatkan bergantung pada penilaianku."

"Apa-apaan itu! Itu artinya kau bisa mengambil sebanyak yang kau mau, kan?"

Beginilah orang-orang di negara ini.

"Tapi kalau kau mengerjakan bagianmu, kau akan dapat bayatan. Paham? Kau harus mengerjakan bagianmu."

"Baikkah, nggak masalah. Itu bagus. Ayo pergi membeli equipment."

"Beli saja equipment sendiri. Kenapa juga aku harus mengurus kalian sampai segitunya. Urus saja dirimu sendiri."

"Pfft."

Tepat seperti yang kuduga. Bahkan jika aku membelikan dia equipment, dia mungkin cuma akan bermalas-malasan sepanjang waktu. Ujung-ujungnya dia akan kabur, meninggalkan aku di tempat yang sulit, dan menjual equipment miliknya demi keuntungan. Orang-orang bangsat. Mereka sama kayak cewek itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Beri saja aku uang."

"Hei, apa yang dilakukan seekor Balloon disini?!"

Aku mengeluarkan seekor Balloon dari jubahku dan membiarkan dia menggigit wajah pria itu.

"Ouch! Ahhh!"

Orang-orang marah. Aku membawa para Balloon kedalam restoran, tapi bodo amat. Aku menarik balloon itu dari pria yang menjerit, meletakkan uang di meja untuk makananku dan pergi.

Apa nggak ada orang baik di dunia ini? Mereka semua tampak seperti para kanibal biadab bagiku.

Aku melanjutkan pola ini selama beberapa hari, dan akhirnya mulai menyimpan sedikit uang.

Tu... Wa... Ga...

Aku bekerja kayak gini selama dua minggu dan berhasil mendapatkan 40 silver, yang mana itu artinya bahwa aku akhirnya mendapatkan kembali apa yang kulemparkan pada Motoyasu dihari dia menghianati aku, ditambah sedikit tambahan.

Sesuatu tentang itu terasa menyesakkan. Maksudku, kekuatan seranganku sangat membatasi tempat-tempat yang bisa ku kunjungi.

Aku nggak terluka, tapi suatu kali aku mencoba mengunjungi hutan.

Kupikir itu adalah seekor Red Balloon. Aku menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong, dan dia menyerang balik. Aku memukulinya selama 30 menit atau lebih, tapi dia nggak menunjukkan tanda-tanda melemah. Hal itu menghancurkan suasana hatiku, dan aku meninggalkan hutan dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

Itu artinya bahwa aku gak bisa meninggalkan area ini, dan oleh karena itu dipaksa untuk leveling disini, yang mana kulakukan selama 2 minggu. Pada akhinya aku mencapai level 4 itupun dengan bantuan Naruto. Aku bertanya-tanya sudah sampai level berapa para pahlawan yang lain. Aku nggak mau berpikir tentang hal itu.

Masih ada seekor Red Balloon yang menggigit lenganku. Dia terus dan terus melakukannya, seolah dia bisa melihat tulang atau semacamnya. Aku pergi ke hutan diawal minggu. Aku sudah naik level sejak saat itu. Aku mencoba memukul balloon itu.

Clang!

"Sigh..."

Seranganku masih terlalu rendah.  
Kalau seranganku rendah, aku nggak bisa berburu monster.  
Kalau aku gak bisa berburu monster, aku gak bisa dapat poin EXP.  
Kalau aku gak dapat poin EXP, aku gak bisa menaikkan seranganku.

Sialan! Nggak ada ujungnya ini. Aku berjalan di gang sempit dibelakang restoran. Itu mengarah ke padang rumput.

Tapi hari ini gak kayak hari yang biasanya.

"Kau kayaknya kebingungan, tuan."

"Huh?"

Seorang pria aneh memanggilku dari gang tersebut. Dia mengenakan topi sutra dan mantel berekor. Dia adalah seorang pria yang aneh, sangat gendut dan memakai kacamata.

Dia nggak kelihatan cocok dengan dunia ini, yang mana jauh lebih mirip dengan Abad Pertengahan. Jadi dia sangat mencolok dari sekelilingnya. Memutuskan bahwa itu lebih bijak untuk mengabaikan dia, aku bergegas lewat.

"Kau butuh orang."

Aku berhenti berjalan. Dia tau pasti apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membuatku berhenti.

"Itu sebabnya kau nggak bisa memburu monster yang lebih kuat."

Segala yang dia katakan membuatku jengkel.

"Aku nggak yakin apa hal itu ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Kalau aku membantu perekrutan, kau mungkin masih punya peluang."

"Aku nggak punya dana ataupun keingingan untuk menyewa seorang kapitalis serakah"

"Anggota party? Ahaha, bukan. Aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang jauh lebih berguna."

"Misalnya?"

Pria itu mendekat ke sampingku.

"Tertarik?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat, kampret."

"Ahaha. Aku suka kau, bocah. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahumu."

Pria itu membusungkan dadanya, tampak seperti sangat penting, memutarkan tongkat jalannya, "SEORANG BUDAK!"

"Seorang budak?"

"Ya, seorang budak."

Seorang budak... apaan itu? Kudengar mereka memang ada di dunia nyata, tapi sekarang mereka muncul waktu ke waktu didalam game dan manga (tipe game dan manga dimana seseorang dipanggil ke dunia lain).

Kalau dibilang secara blak-blakan, itu artinya kau bisa memiliki otang lain, lebih seperti seseorang menjadi properti pribadi, dan kau bisa memaksa mereka melakukan pekerjaan fisik untukmu. Yang ada bayanganku mereka itu dicambuki.

Yang jelas, para budak adalah mahluk hidup.

Apa ini artinya bahwa para budak dibawa dan dijual disini?

"Mereka nggak berbohong, dan mereka nggak menghianati tuan mereka."

Hmm...

"Para budak berada dibawah kutukan yang kuat. Jika mereka menentang atau menghianati tuan mereka, mereka harus membayar dengan nyawa mereka."

"Hmmm..."

Sekarang ceritanya menjadi semakin menarik.

Kalau mereka membangkang, mereka mati. Dalam arti tertentu, itulah tepatnya yang kucari, seseorang yang nggak akan memanfaatkan aku, dan seseorang yang nggak memiliki pemikiran-pemikiran licik.

Seranganku sangat lemah. Aku butuh seseorang untuk membantuku. Tapi orang menghianatimu, jadi aku nggak mau membayar mereka. Aku nggak mau siapapun membantuku. Tapi seorang budak nggak akan menghianati aku karena penghianatan artinya kematian.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Boleh juga."

Dia tersenyum. "Lewat sini, tuan."

Dia memanduku berjalan di sebuah gang, dan segera aku sejumlah orang yang berantakan dan terlihat berbahaya. Udaranya dipenuhi dengan teriakan agresif dan suara-suara sesuatu yang rawan pecah hancur. Lebih dari itu, ini baunya mengerikan.

Rupanya dunia ini punya sisi buruknya juga.

Saat ini sudah malam, tapi nggak ada lampu ditempat kami berada. Kami berjalan ke sudut, dan disana, di ujung gang ada sesuatu seperti tenda sirkus.

"Disini, tuan."

"Uh huh..."

Si pedagang budak berjalan disertai udara mengerikan disekitar dia. Itu adalah sesuatu seperti melompat-lompat, tapi dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di udara. Dia memanduku kearah tenda, dan menarik penutupnya.

Secara tiba tiba Naruto menghubungiku dengan koneksi batin.

Jika dalam kondisi biasa aku pasti akan menjawabnya namun aku sedang ada dalam pasar gelap aku enggak mau di anggap pahlawan buruk di mata Naruto, karena jika sampai ia memutuskan hubungan kontrak party nya denganku maka perkembangan Exp ku akan jauh lebih lambat.

Namun Naruto kelihatannya tidak ingin menyerah dalam menghubungiku jadi dia terus saja menghubungiku.

"Naruto nanti saja aku lagi ada urusan penting" jawab Naofumi melalui pikirannya karena ia tau untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang berasal dari skill kontak batin tidak harus dari mulut.

"Ayo selesaikan ini dimuka. Kalau kau menipuku..."

"Ah, iya... hukuman balloonmu cukup terkenal di kota. Kau akan menyebabkan keributan lalu kabur, eh?"

Jadi orang-orang mulai membicarakan tentang aku. Nggak masalah. Itu adalah cara yang bagus untuk menghukum kelompok orang jahat, dan aku nggak akan terkejut kalau hal itu membuatku terkenal.

"Sejujurnya, ada orang-orang yang menginginkan seorang Pahlawan, seperti dirimu, sebagai budak untuk mereka. Aku awalnya mendekatimu dengan tujuan itu didalam benakku, tapi kemudian aku mulai berubah pikiran."

"Maaf?"

"Yah, kau punya semua kualifikasi dari seorang klien yang bagus. Semua kualifikasi: bagus serta buruknya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku penasaran apa yang kumaksudkan?"

Orang ini licin kayak belut. Apa yang dia mau dariku?

Ada dentangan logam, dan kemudian sebuah pintu yang terlihat berat terbuka.

"Woah..."

Bagian dalamnya redup, dan aroma busuk yang samar-samar bisa tercium di udara. Aku juga mencium aroma hewan. Ini nggak kayak sebuah tempat yang sangat bagus.

Ada sejumlah kurungan di ruangan ini, dan bentuk seperti manusia bergerak didalam kurungan-kurungan tersebut.

"Nah sekarang, yang ini, sebelah sini, aku bisa merekomendasikan yang sangat bagus padamu."

Aku bergerak mendekati kurungan yang dia tunjuk dan melihat kedalamnya.

"Guoooow... Gah!"

"Itu bukan seorang manusia!"

Didalamnya adalah sesuatu... sesuatu yang tertutupi bulu tebal, serta taring dan cakat tajam.

Gampangnya, itu tampak seperti seorang werewolf, dan dia melolong sama seperti yang kau bayangkan.

"Itu adalah seorang werebeast. Disini, kami menganggap mereka, dalam rasa hormat paling tinggi, orang."

"Werebeast?"

Aku memahami pemikiran itu, karena karakter-karakter werebeast cukup sering muncul didalam game-game fantasi.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku adalah seorang pahlawan, tapi aku masih nggak tau segala sesuatu tentang tempat ini. Bisakah kau memberitahuku lebih banyak lagi tentang hal itu?"

Nggak seperti para pahlawan yang lain, aku betul-betul gak tau apapun mengenai tempat ini. Aku bahkan nggak tau apa yang seharusnya kuketahui.

Saat aku berjalan di kota, aku melihat beberapa orang terkadang memiliki telinga "anjing" atau telinga yang seperti kucing dikepala mereka. Setiap kali aku melihat mereka, aku menyadari bahwa aku betul-betul berada didalam sebuah dunia fantasi. Tapi jumlah mereka nggak terlalu banyak.

"Kerajaan Melromarc cenderung menganggap manusia sebagai mahluk berperingkat lebih tinggi daripada tipe-tipe mahluk lain. Itu bisa jadi sebuah tempat yang sukut bagi para werebeast dan demi-human untuk tinggal."

"Huh..."

Memang betul, aku melihat para demi-human dan werebeast di kota, tapi, seperti yang dikatakan si penjual budak, mereka biasanya adalah para petualang atau pedagang keliling. Jadi itu terdengar seperti mereka mendapat diskriminasi, dan hanya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan tingkat yang lebih rendah.

"Ok, nggak masalah. Tapi apa tepatnya para werebeast dan demi-human ini?"

"Demi-human terlihat sama persis dengan manusia dari luarnya, tapi mereka memiliki beberapa perbedaan didalamnya. Mereka dianggap tipe manusia. werebeast secara teknis adalah tipe demi-human, jenis yang memiliki karakteristik seperti-hewan yang sangat kuat."

"Dimengerti. Jadi mereka berada dalam kategori yang sama."

"Itu benar. Dan karena para demi-human di negara ini dianggap satu langkah lebih jauh dari para monster, sulit bagi mereka untuk hidup disini, dan mereka sering berakhir dijual pada perbudakan."

Kurasa setiap dunia memiliki sisi gelapnya. Dan karena mereka secara teknis bukanlah manusia, mereka sangat cocok untuk perbudakan disini.

"Jadi begitulah, dan para budak ini memiliki fitur khusus..." Si penjual budak menjentikkan jarinya keras-keras. Saat dia melakukan hal itu, sebuah aura magis muncul disekitar tangannya, dan pada saat yang sama, suatu bentuk pada dada si werewolf mulai bersinar.

"Arrrgggh! Awooo! Awooo!"

Si werewolf mulai melolong kesakitan, seolah sesuatu menekan dadanya. Si penjual budak menjentikkan jarinya lagi, dan sesuatu yang menyala di dada si werewolf perlahan memudar.

"...Menghukumnya semudah menjentikkan jarimu."

"Enak sekali," bisikku, mataku mengarah pada si werewolf yang sekarang telentang menghadap keatas di lantai kurungan tersebut. "Bisakah aku melakukan itu juga?"

"Tentunya. Itu bahkan bisa diatur sehingga sentakan jari nggak diperlukan. Itu bisa bekerja langsung pada Status Magic milikmu..."

"Huh..."

Kayaknya itu enak banget.

"Akan tetapi, sebuah upacara diperlukan. Informasi si pemilik harus dibagikan dan diserap oleh si budak."

"Jadi si budak bisa selalu memahami niat si pemilik?"

"Otakmu encer juga."

Si penjual budak menunjukkan senyum sinis.

Dia membuatku nggak nyaman.

"Kedengarannya nggak masalah buatku. Berapa harganya yang ini?"

"Yah kau pasti mengerti seberapa bergunanya seorang manusia-hewan dalam pertarungan. Tentunya hal ini mempengaruhi harganya."

Gak diragukan lagi, gosip mengenai keuanganku telah mencapai telinga pria ini. Dia bisa mengatakan apapun yang dia inginkan. Aku nggak akan membuang-buang uang. Pikirkan tentang ini: dia tau aku dalam masalah, dan dia mendekati aku. Ada peluang yang besar dia akan mencoba menipuku.

"Gimana kalau 15 keping emas?"

"Aku nggak tau apa-apa mengenai harga pasar, tapi aku mengasumsikan kau memberiku tawaran yang bagus?"

1 keping emas bernilai sekitar 100 keping perak.

Ada alasan raja menyediakan dana kami dalam bentuk perak, bukannya emas. Keping emas bernilai sebanyak itu sehingga emas sangat sulit untuk pertukaran. Jauh lebih mudah untuk jual beli menggunakan perak, dan juga perdagangan di kota mayoritas menggunakan perak, bukan emas.

"Tentu saja."

"..."

Aku terdiam, dan si penjual budak tersenyum.

"Kau tau bahwa aku nggak bisa membayar segitu, jadi kau mulai dengan yang paling mahal, kan?"

"Ya, aku bisa bilang kau akan menjadi seorang pelanggan yang bagus. Aku akan jadi pebisnis melarat kalau aku nggak memulai dengan barang terbaik kami."

Orang ini licin kayak belut.

"Silahkan lihat informasi budak ini."

Dia mengulurkan sebuah krital kecil padaku. Aku melihat sebuah ikon yang menyala, dan segera kata-kata muncul didepan mataku.

Battle Slave: LV 75

Ras: Manusia serigala

Informasi itu menjelaskan sampai berbagai skill milik si budak.

Level 75... Itu hampir 20 kali levelku.

Kalau dia ada di dalam kelompok kami, hidup aku dan Naruto akan jauh lebih mudah.

Aku dan Naruto mungkin akan berakhir menjadi yang terkuat daripada para pahlawan yang lain.

Aku nggak mungkin tau apakah itu menentukan harganya.

Dia nggak terlihat betul-betul sehat, dan dia mungkin berakhir jadi bebanku. Aku penasaran apakah itu sebabnya harganya begitu rendah?

"Dia dulunya bertarung di Coliseum. Dia mendapat luka pada kakinya, jadi mereka akan membuang dia. Saat itulah aku datang dan membeli dia."

"Jangan bilang..."

Jadi itu adalah barang cacat. Kalau begitu levelnya bukanlah masalah.

"Nah sekarang, aku sudah menunjukkan padamu barang terbaikku. Katakan padaku, tuan, budak seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Yang murah, dan yang gak rusak."

"Kami punya budak-budak yang terspesialis untuk pertarungan atau pekerjaan fisik. Atau, kalau intuisiku tepat..."

"Aku nggak melakukannya!"

"Heh, heh, heh, yah... aku nggak peduli. Tapi tipe seperti apa yang kau suka?"

"Ini gila. Apapun yang penting bukan budak sex."

"Heh... Kurasa rumornya palsu?"

"...Aku dan Naruto nggak melakukannya."

Ya, aku bisa mengatakan apapun yang aku mau. Aku nggak melakukannya.

Yang kubutuhkan adalah seseorang yang bisa menyerang monster untukku. Itu saja. Kalau mereka hebat dalam hal yang lain, itu nggak masalah. Kalau aku bisa bertahan dimalam hari, dan keesokan harinya... itu sudah cukup.

"Gimana dengan jenis kelaminnya?"

"Kurasa laki-laki akan lebih baik, tapi aku nggak betul-betul peduli."

Si penjual budak menggaruk dagunya. "Kayaknya aku tau, tapi mereka nggak akan bagus buat... kesenangan pribadimu."

"Aku gak peduli sama hal itu."

"Levelnya nggak tinggi."

"Kalau mereka bisa bertarung, kami akan bisa naik level bersama."

"Jawaban yang bagus... meski kau nggak mempercayai orang."

"Budak bukanlah orang, kan? Kalau aku menaikkan level sebuah objek, itu cuma kayak menaikkan level perisaiku. Aku akan memelihara sesuatu yang gak akan menghianati aku."

"Baiklah," kata dia, menekan tawanya. "Kalau begitu sebelah sini."

Kami berjalan ditoko itu, yang mana kandang dengan kolom yang panjang berbaris di kedua sisi.

Pada akhirnya teriakan dan bau sudah tidak ada lagi, kami memasuki sebuah area toko yang hening.

...Atau begitulah yang kupikir. Segera ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan suara tangisan anak kecil.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan melihat kandang-kandang yang terisi dengan para demi-human anak-anak dan agak tua. Mereka tampak menyedihkan. Si penjual budak terus memanduku sampai tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ini adalah budak termurah yang bisa kutawarkan padamu hari ini, tuan."

Dia menunjukkan pada tiga kandang.

Kandang pertama berisikan seorang pria, dia juga memiliki telinga kelinci, dan salah sayu tangannya bengkok ke arah yang aneh. Dia tampak berusia sekitar 20 tahun. Dia tampak tepat seperti yang didefinisikan sebagai seorang budak.

Kandang selanjutnya berisikan seorang cewek berusia sekitar 10 tahun. Dia sangat kurus, dan matanya tampak ketakutan. Dia batuk. Dia juga memiliki telinga yang seperti telinga anjing yang tumbuh di kepalanya.

Dia kayaknya punya ekor yang bulat serta besar.

Kandang ketiga berisikan seorang manusia kadal yang mana matanya bergerak dengan cepat mengamati ruangan seolah dia mencari seseorang untuk dibunuh. Dia tampaknya lebih seperti seorang manusia daripada kadal.

"Dari kanan, mereka adalah: seorang tipe kelinci yang memiliki kelainan genetik, seorang tipe rakun yang menderita karena serangan panik, dan peranakan campuran, manusia kadal."

Jadi yang terakhir adalah peranakan campuran.

"Mereka kayaknya mengalami masalah yang parah."

"Inilah yang bisa kutawarkan padamu sesuai dengan kemampuanmu. Kalau kami menurunkan lebih banyak lagi maka... Yah..."

Si penjual budak menatap ke dinding. Aku mengikuti tatapannya.

Kau bisa bilang, bahkan dari kejauhan, aroma kematian. Aroma itu mengambang di udara sama seperti di sebuah pemakaman, aroma itu kuat, dan berasal dari arah itu. Baunya juga kayak bau busuk. Aku merasa mual hanya dengan melihat kearah itu.

"Berapa harga yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

"Dari kanan, 25, 30, dan 40 perak."

"Hmm. Gimana dengan level mereka?"

"5, 1, dan 8."

Kalau aku ingin seorang petarung kuat, manusia kadal adalah pilihan terbaik. Kalau aku mengkhawatirkan harganya, maka kelinci yang menderita kelainan genetik adalah pilihan terbaik. Mereka semua tampak sangat kurus.

Pria kelinci itu memiliki tangan yang gak berguna, tapi bagian yang lain dari dia nggak ada masalah. Dan mereka semua tampak menyedihkan... tapi begitulah semua budak yang ada ditenda ini.

"Kenapa mereka semua begitu tenang?"

"Karena mereka akan dihukum saat mereka membuat keributan."

"Masuk akal."

Jadi dia menunjukkan para budak yang terlatih padaku, atau para budak yang nggak bisa dilatih? Manusia kadal tampak seperti dia hebat dalam pertarungan, tapi yang lainnya mungkin nggak begitu.

"Kenapa yang tengah begitu murah?"

Dia kurus, tapi dia tampak seperti seorang cewek normal. Wajahnya nggak cantik ataupun jelek, standar saja.

"Tipe rakun nggak populer dengan manusia. Sekarang, kalau dia adalah tipe rubah, aku akan bisa dapat harga yang bagus untuk dia."

"Huh..."

Rakun itu, kalau kau menterjemahkannya, seperti tanuki. Meski begitu, dia sangat mirip manusia yang mana kau akan pikir mereka bisa mendapatkan harga yang bagus untuk dia. Tapi kalau rakun nggak populer, maka dia mungkin nggak akan bernilai banyak sebagai seorang budak.

"Dia mengalami serangan panik dimalam hari. Butuh upaya banyak untuk merawat dia."

"Dan ini adalah yang terbaik yang kau miliki?"

"Kau betul-betul memukul ditempat yang sakit."

Cewek rakun itu nggak akan bagus untuk bekerja keras, dan dia memiliki level yang paling rendah.

Apa ini adalah hal yang bagus? Aku nggak yakin.

Aku melihat mata cewek rakun itu. Dan aku menyadari yang kurasakan saat menatap matanya.

Ya. Dia ini seorang cewek, gender yang sama dengan orang yang menghianati aku. Aku menatap matanya yang ketakutan dan segera berpikir bahwa aku ingin mengendalikan dia. Kurasa aku barusaja berpura-pura bahwa aku mengubah Myne jadi seorang budak... Kalau dia mati, mungkin akan membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ambil yang tengah."

"Pilihan yang bagus, dan membuat hidupku lebih mudah juga."

Si penjual budak mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka kandang cewek rakun itu. Si cewek melangkah keluar, dan si penjual menarik kerah cewek itu. Si cewek mengeluarkan teriakan.

Aku menatap dia gemetaran ketakutan, dan aku merasakan gelombang kepuasan. Aku membayangkan bahwa wanita lain gemetar ketakutan, sama kayak ini, dan itu membuatku merasa lega.

Si penjual budak menarik cewek itu, kerahnya terikat pada rantai, dan menarik dia di belakang kami saat kami kembali ke jalan tempat kami datang. Kami keluar dari tenda sirkus tersebut dan berada di gang lagi. Dia memanggil beberapa orang yang mana segera muncul. Mereka membawa kantong yang kayaknya berisikan tinta. Mereka menuangkan tinta tersebut pada sebuah piring kecil dan menyodorkan kearahku.

"Pahlawan, beri kami sedikit darahmu. Dengan begitu pendaftaran budaknya akan selesai, dan dia akan menjadi milikmu."

"Aku paham."

Aku menekan sebuah pisau kecil pada ujung jariku. Saat aku melakukannya, aku merasa perisaiku beraksi, tapi aku nggak diserang, jadi perisai itu nggak menghentikan aku dari meneteskan darah. Rupanya perisai ini bertindak acuh diluar pertempuran.

Aku menunggu darahnya berkumpul, dan kemudian meneteskan beberapa tetes ke piring kecil tersebut.

Salah satu pria mencelupkan kuasnya ke cairan tersebut dan kemudian menarik bagian belakang jubah cewek itu untuk menggambar sihir pada dadanya.

"Gahhhh! AAHHHH!"

Pola pada dadanya mulai bersinar, dan aku tiba-tiba melihat ikon status bersinar di bidang pandangku.

Seorang budak didapatkan. Persyaratan penggunaan sebagai berikut:

Sebuah jendela terbuka, dan jendela tersebut dipenuhi dengan persyaratan.

Aku dengan cepat membacanya. Menyerangku saat tidur, atau tindakan lain yang berhubungan dengan pembantahan keinginanku, akan segera dihukum dengan rasa sakit.

Dan juga, sebuah ikon anggota party muncul diluar menu budak, jadi aku melihatnya.

Budak A. Aku nggak tau namanya, jadi itulah yang tertulis disana.

"Sekarang budak ini adalah milikmu, Pahlawan. Tolong pembayarannya."

"Tentu."

Aku memberi si penjual budak 31 silver.

"Kebanyakan tuan."

"Untuk upacaranya. Kau akan memeras lebih banyak uang dariku, kan?"

"...Tau aja."

Kalau aku membayarnya di muka, itu akan sulit bagi dia untuk mengatakan tentang itu setelahnya. Aku ingin melihat dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak uang dariku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau telah membantu mengurangi stokku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa biaya sebenarnya untuk pemrosesan ini?"

"Haha, itu biaya sendiri."

"Sudah pastilah."

Dia tertawa, jadi aku ikut tertawa juga.

"Kau sesuatu banget. Aku sampai tercengang."

"Terserahlah."

"Aku menantikan kunjunganmu lagi."

"Tentu."

Aku berjalan pergi, dan memanggil cewek budak itu untuk ikut bersamaku.

Si cewek budak itu mengikuti dibelakangku, memasang penampilan menyedihkan diwajahnya.

"Nah sekarang, kasi tau namamu."

"...Guh..."

Dia memalingkan mukanya dan gak menjawab.

Tapi itu adalah tindakan bodoh. Kalau budak membangkang perintahku, dia akan menerima akibatnya. Dan kutukan hukuman budak diaktifkan.

"Gu... guhhhhh..."

Dia menekankan tangannya pada dadanya dan tampak kesakitan.

"Ayolah, siapa namamu?"

"Ra... Raphtalia..." Cough! Cough!

"Raphtalia ya. Oke."

Saat dia menyebutkan namanya, rasa sakitnya memudar. Dia memulihkan nafasnya beberapa saat.

Aku memegang tangannya, dan kami terus berjalan di gang sempit itu.

"..."

Raphtalia menatapku, tangannya berpegangan dengan tanganku. Dia kelihatan ketakutan, tapi kami terus berjalan...

**Naruto Scane**

Setelah beberapa menit atau jam berlalu setelah aku menghubungi Naofumi, mataku mengernyit melihat daftar anggota Team bertambah menjadi tiga orang yaitu aku Naofumi dan satu orang tak dikenal atau tanpa nama.

Yang artinya Naofumi berhasil merekrut satu anggota entah orang mana yang mau bergabung dengan mereka secara iklas.

hari sudah gelap, Naruto sudah cukup kelelahan ia mendapatkan banyak ikan

Dan berbagai hal lain yang bisa di jual dan dimakan, Naruto berusaha bertahan hidup di hutan ia jarang ke kota kecuali kalau ingin menjual hasil perburuan atau menemui Naofumi dan membeli equipmen baru.

Aku beristirahat sebentari di dekat sungai, karena daerah ini cukup aman dari para balon.

"Naofumi sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan" gumamku sambil menatap sudut pandang di mataku aku melihat daftar anggota berkali kali sambil tersenyum bangga, jujur saja Naruto merasa tidak punya harapan untuk mendapatkan anggota tambahan yang bisa di percaya karena orang orang di kota lebih percaya gosip di bandingkan mereka.

Naruto berjalan di sekitar hutan seolah hutan itu adalah rumahnya sendiri, sampai pada suatu ketika Naruto melihat seorang perempuan berambut perak mengenakan pakaian yang cukup lusuh terbaring lemah di tanah tubuhnya nampak babak belur seperti disiksa oleh seseorang.

Naruto mendekat dan mebatap gadis kecil malang itu, gadis itu rupanya masih setengah sadar di dadanya juga terdapat segel khusus yang terus menyala terang, gadis itu nampak kesakitan.

Segel di tubuh Naruto pun bereaksi Naruto pun yakin kalau itu adalah segel kutukan, Naruto pun menggunakan kekuatan segelnya untuk menyerap segel kutukan itu dan saat segel itu menghilang dari tubuh sang gadis kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto langsung mendapatkan pemberitahuan seperti ini.

**curse series slave seal di dapatkan.**  
**Kemampuan: memasangkan segel budak kesiapa saja dan menentukan siapa tuannya.**  
**Bonus Equip: Control Budak +1**

Naruto Yang melihat hal demikian Naruto yakin kalau dunia sudah sangat busuk.

Naruto pun membawa gadis itu ke tabib kota, setelah membawa gadis itu, Naruto pun meletakannya di hadapan sang tabib dan meminta orang itu memberikan perawatan pada gadis mungil yang ia bawa, Naruto sudah tak peduli lagi dengan uangnya yang mungkin akan habis hanya untuk merawat wanita itu.

Sang tabib langsung melakukan keinginan Naruto ia merawat gadis malang itu, rupanya tabib itu juga merupakan seorang yang Naruto percaya yah meskipun sambutannya terhadap Naruto di depan umum tidak begitu ramah.

Namun saat berada dalam ruangan rahasia dimana mereka hanya berdua saja, pandangan sang tabib menjadi normal seolah ia tidak peduli siapa yang datang ketempatnya.

"Jadi kapan kondisinya bisa normal?" tanya Naruto.

"Kelihatannya dua minggu lagi, tapi itu hanya untuk luka fisiknya bukan luka batin atau mentalnya, dia kelihatannya masih seorang anak remaja usia sekitar 17-18 tahunan kekerasan fisik seperti ini jelas akan mempengaruhi mentalnya" jawab sang tabib.

Berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk memulihkannya kembali?" tanya Naruto.

"Sekitar 3 minggu itupun hanya untuk luka fisik dan itu tidak termasuk dengan luka mental dan beberapa penyakit lain yang ia derita.

"Penyakit?"

"Dilihat dari kondisinya ia memiliki berbagai penyakit kelamin dan selaput anus dan Vaginanya juga rusak, kelihatannya ia juga diperkosa secara bergilir" jawab sang tabib.

Naruto yang mendengar kenyataan pahit dari gadis itu, atau penderitaan yang di alami orang yang ia selamatkan membuat Naruto merasa apa dunia ini masih pantas untuk di selamatkan.

"Berapa biaya yang harus aku bayar untuk memulihakan kondisi dari gadis ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentukan dulu waktu perawatannya"

"Kalau gitu, sampai kondisi fisiknya benar benar pulih dan juga ia sudah sembuh dari penyakit yang ia alami, aku tak peduli dengan kondisi mentalnya, yang penting fisiknya" jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh luarbiasa tuan pahlawan kelima, kau ingin menyelamatkannya namun kau hanya ingin menyelamatkan fisiknya bukan jiwanya pahlawan macam apa dirimu?"

"Aku tak peduli pandangan orang lain terhadapku bagaimana Jika gadis itu ingin mati maka seharunya ia bunuh diri dan bukan melarikan diri lalu terkapar di hutan"

"Lalu bagaimana jika gadis ini bunuh diri setelah kondisi fisiknya pulih?"

"Kalau itu adalah keputusannya aku tidak akan melarangnya"

Aku benar benar merasa kalau kesabaranku di uji oleh tabib wanita ini, padalah ia pernah bilang padaku siapapun orangnya akan dia berikan pelayanan yang bagus asalkan ia membayar.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki jiwa pahlawan" ungkap sang tabib.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku sudah lama menghapus jiwa pahlawanku, karena hal itu sungguh tak berguna dalam dunia ini yang dibutuhkan di dunia ini adalah uang dan cara bertahan hidup"

"Ya aku mengerti kenapa gelar pahlawanmu bukan berasal dari nama senjata yang kau pegang, itu karena kau adalah pahlawan yang digambarkan berdasarkan sifat yang kau bawa, kau memiliki dendam kuat pada dunia ini bukan, entah kenapa kau bisa terpanggil sebagai pahlawan padahal sisi burukmu jauh lebih banyak"

Tak aku hiraukan kata kata tabib itu, aku tau betul maksud sang tabib menyinggungku, agar aku mau membiarkan ia merawat gadis itu lebih lama dengan begitu uang yang bisa ia ambil sebagai bayaran dariku akan jauh lebih banyak, maaf saja tidak akan aku tidak mau terpancing hal itu.

Tabib wanita itu nampak menunggu respon dariku, ia seperti berharap kalau aku akan berubah pikiran, tapi maaf saja aku bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Haah jadi kau tidak mau merubah keputusanmu?"

"Yah tak ada gunanya bagiku untuk merubah keputusan karena selain uang yang aku dapatkan dengan jerit payah akan habis hanya untuk perawatan mental gadis kecil ini" jawab Naruto

"Ah sudahlah kau benar benar tak mau merubah pendirianmu, baiklah cukup 90 perak perbulan, itu sudah dengan potongan harga 79% dariku"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ini uang mukanya" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan 70 koin perak pada sang tabib.

Sang tabib hanya tersenyum dan aku meninggalkan gadis kecil itu dengan sang tabib.

**Normal scane.**

Saat siang telah tiba Naruto pun menuju ke toko senjata alasannya tentu untuk membeli beberapa Equpmen pesanannya yang sudah jadi.

Begitu pula dengan Naofumi yang rupanya juga ada disana bersama budak kecilnya yang baru ia beli

Naruto masuk kedalam toko senjata dan melihat Naofumi bersama seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan penampilannya begitu lusuh seperti anak jalanan telinganya seperti telinga hewan Naruto menatap gadis itu gadis itu nampak ketakutan.

"Naofumi" panggil Naruto.

Naofumi pun menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap anak kecil itu.

"Naruto hentikan kau membuatnya ketakutan" ucap Naofumi nampak tak senang.

"Ah maaf pasti karena tubuhku yang tampak menyeramkan" gumam Naruto menatap tubuhnya yang penuh tato dan tampak seperti penjahat.

"Cik bukan begitu, Naruto, namanya adalah Rafhtalia dan dia adalah anggota party kita" jawab Naofumi.

"Oh jadi dia Rafhtalia" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

"Rafhtalia-san perkenalkan aku Naruto teman dari Naofumi-san kau bisa memanggilku Onii-san" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Rapthalia nampak kebingungan dan takut sekaligus, Naruto merasa kasihan dengan gadis itu lalu mendatangi Naofumi dan berbisik.

'Kelihatannya ia belum terbiasa denganku jadi mungkin kita harus mencari tempat berburu yang berbeda lagi" bisik Naruto.

"Em aku setuju" jawab Naofumi.

"Oh iya Naufumi untuk sementara hanya ini hasil yang ku bagikan padamu sambil memberikan 10 koin perak pada Naofumi.

"Terimakasih"

Naruto pun mulai menanyakan tentang senjata pesananannya.

"Paman bagaimana pesanan senjataku?"

"Aku baru saja membuat 30 Shuriken, 20 kunai dan satu kusari gama"

"Kalau begitu berapa harganya?' tanya Naruto.

"Total sekitar 90 koin perak"

Naruto langsung memberikan uangnya dan mengambil senjata senjata pesanannya lalu senjata senjata yang dibelinya di serap oleh tubuhnya dan menghilang.

Naruto memilih pergi dari toko senjata.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan bocah periosai?"

"Berikan dia senjata dan juga armor dalam anggaran 6 koin perak"

"Hemp" si pemilik toko mendesah lagi.

"Aku tidak tau apakah negara ini yang salah atau kau yang sudah busuk... Terserahlah 6 perak kan ?"

"Ya apa kau punya pakaian atau jubahnya juga?" tanya Naofumi.

"Tentu kau boleh memilikinya secara gratis"

Si pemilik toko bergumam pelan sembari meletakan beberapa pisau di meja konter.

"Dengan anggaranmu inilah yang bisa kau dapatkan"

Dari kiri ke kanan terdapat pisau perunggu, baja dan besi. Kayaknya harganya berubah berdasarkan tipe penanganannya.

Naofumi menyuruh Raphtalia untuk memegang beberapa pisau dan memilih yang menurut Naofumi cocok dengan Raphtalia.

Secara tiba tiba tampilan Exp 4+3+3x3 muncul di sudut pandang Naofumi dan Raphtalia yang artinya Naruto sedang berburu monster.

Setelah menemuklan yang cukup cocok Naufumi langsung mengatakan.

"Yang ini"

Raphtalia terlihat pucat saat menyentuh pisau di tangannya dia menatap sang pemilik toko dan kemudian menatap ke arah Naofumi.

"Dan ini adalah pakaian serta jubahnya" si pemilik toko melemparkan pakaian tersebut dengan kasar ke arah Naofumi sebelum menuntun mereka keruang ganti.

Naofumi memberikan pakaian serta pisau tersebut pada Raphtalia sang budak dan menyuruhnya masuk, Dia masuk kedalam dan terbatuk sepanjang waktu ia berganti pakaian.

**Naofumi Scane**

Kau harus mandi."

Ada sebuah sungai yang mengalir di padang rumput. Sungai itu mengalir melewati negara terpecah menjadi tiga anak sungai, dan aku mengalihkan perburuanku kearah sana baru-baru ini. Ada ikan disungai itu, dan jika aku bisa menangkap ikan disana, itu akan memghemat biaya makan malam.

Ada ikan yang bisa kau tangkap dengan tangan kosong, aku pernah melakukannya, dan saat melakukannya, aku membuka Fish Shield beserta kemampuannya: Fishing _(memancing)_ +1.

Raphtalia selesai ganti baju dalam hening dan kemudian berlari kearahku. Tentunya dia tau bahwa membangkang aku hanya akan menghasilkan penderitaan yang lebih lanjut. Aku mengawasi dia, duduk, dan mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, Raphtalia, ini senjatamu. Kuharap kau menggunakannya untuk melawan monster. Apa kau mengerti?"

"..."

Dia terus mengarahkan tatapan penuh ketakutan padaku dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuberikan pisau ini padamu..."

Aku membuka jubahku untuk mengungkapkan para Orange Balloon yang ada di dalamnya. Aku mengambil satu ekor dan mengarahkannya pada Raphtalia.

"Tikam dan bunuh monster ini."

"Heeee?!"

Saat aku menunjukkan balloon itu, dia mengeluarkan jeritan kaget dan tampak terkejut sampai-sampai dia hampir menjatuhkan pisaunya.

"Aku... Uh..."

"Itu adalah perintah. Lakukan."

"Aku... Tidak."

Dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi dia adalah seorang budak, dan ada sihir yang akan menghukum dia untuk pembangkangan.

"Ugh..."

"Lihat itu? Kalau kau nggak menyerangnya, kaulah yang akan tersakiti."

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Wajahnya menampilkan kesakitan, dan tangannya gemetaran. Dia membetulkan pegangannya pada pisau tersebut.

"Kau..." gumam si pemilik toko, melihat kami dari konter.

Raphtalia menenangkan diri, memberanikan dirinya, dan menikam Balloon tersebut dari belakang.

"Kau lemah! Berusahalah lebih keras!"

"...?! Tapi!"

Dia terpantul kebelakang karena serangannya yang barusan. Pulih lagi, dia memperkuat pijakannya dan menerjang kedepan untuk menyerang lagi.

Balloon itu meledak dengan suara keras.

Kata-kata itu muncul didepanku, memberitahuku bahwa seorang anggota party telah mengalahkan musuh. Yang mana membuatku bertanya-tanya mengenai sesuatu.

**EXP +1**  
**Naruto Uzumaki Exp +1**  
**Raphtalia exp +1**  
**Total Exp 3x3=9**

Kata-kata itu muncul di depanku, memberitahuku bahwa seorang anggota party telah mengalahkan musuh.

Jadi (Myne) dia kayaknya nggak punya niat untuk betul-betul membantuku.

"Bagus."

Aku mengelus kepalanya. Dia menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut padaku sebagai tanggapannya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya."

Balloon paling kuat yang selama seminggu menggigit lenganku. Aku mengambilnya dan memgarahkannya pada dia, sama seperti sebelumnya. Balloon itu harusnya sudah melemah, menempel pada lenganku tanpa makanan atau minuman selama seminggu penuh. Seorang cewek lemah berlevel 1 harusnya bisa mengalahkannya.

Raphtalia mengangguk tegas dan menyimpitkan matanya sebelum menyerang balloon itu dari belakang.

**EXP +1**  
**Naruto Exp +1**  
**Raphtalia exp +1**  
**Total Exp: 3x3=9**

Huh? Sebuah ikon menyala di sudut pandanganku.

"Kayaknya kau sudah bisa. Kalau gitu ayo mulai."

"...Uhuk."

Aku menyuruh dia menyarungkan senjatanya, dan dia melakukannya saat aku menyuruhnya.

"Oh, ya, aku lupa."

"Apa?"

Si pemilik toko masih menatapku.

"Kau akan menjalani kehidupan yang keras."

"Makasih banyak."

Aku menjawab kata-kata sindirannya dengan kata-kata sindiranku sendiri.

Kami meninggalkan toko dan pergi menuju ke padang rumput. Berjalan di jalanan uranar, Raphtalia tampak terkejut dengan semua toko yang berjajar. Dia memegang tanganku saat dia berjalan dan melihat kekanan dan kiri. Saat kami berjalan di kota, kami berhenti saat mencium aroma lezat diudara.

Aku masih punya... 13 perak, Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sangat lapar.

Aku bisa mendengar perut Raphtalia bergemuruh bersama dengan perutku sendiri.

Aku manatap dia, dan...

"Ah!"

Dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah perutnya yang bergemuruh. Buat apa coba?

**Naruto scane.**

Kali ini Naruto memburu banyak monster Ballon dan seperti biasa ia juga mencari berbagai macam herbal dan material lainnya yang kemungkinan sangat berharga, Naruto juga enggak perlu khawatir terkena serangan karena saat ia menggunakan segel kutukan, rasa sakit yang di terima tubuhnya akan otomatis di transfer ke tubuh musuh yang menyerangnya dengan hantaran rasa sakit yang sama.

Jadi sudah dipastikan musuh akan menghentikan serangan ketika menerima rasa sakit dan saat itu Naruto membalas mereka, namun hal itu juga jarang terjadi, Naruto mengamuk seorang diri di hutan dan mendapatkan banyak skill karena menyerap banyak monster monster ballon dari berbagai jenis, ada yang mirip jamur dengan parian warna, lalu Naruto juga memburu monster berbentuk telur dan meningkatkan kemampuan memasaknya.

Level Raphtalia dan Naofumi meningkat pesat Naofumi sangat senang krena selain berbagi uang Naruto juga berbagi exp dengannya.

Sekarang Naofumi berlevel 10 Raftalia sudah berlevel 7.

Merasa sudah cukup Naruto pun kembali ke kota dan menjual banyak sisa sisa monster yang dibunuh olehnya.

Dan setelah cukup mendapatkan uang Naruto kembali ke tabib, dan menjenguk gadis malang yang ia selamatkan

Naruto menatap berbagaimacam kemampuan yang telah ia dapatkan di antara kemampuan itu adalah kemampuan memasak dan membuat obat dari Seal of Beast atau Monster Seal miliknya.

Naruto juga meracik obat obatan dengan kualitas rendah sampai menengah dan menjualnya dengan harga cukup mahal dibandingkan tanaman herbal.

Ia juga membeli alat untuk membuat obat dari pedagang peralatan, hal itu ia lakukan agar ia bisa membantu ke uangan Naofumi dan juga membayar biaya pengobatan gadis malang tersebut, meskipun ada kemungkinan gadis itu akan bunuh diri karena rusaknya mentalnya.

"Berapa lama lagi dia akan sadar?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku rasa hal itu tak butuh waktu lama paling 3-4 minggu setelah luka fisiknya menghilang, namun penyakit internalnya masih belum sembuh"

"Jadi begitu Penyakitnya memang berat rupanya" Naruto langsung berbalik dan pergi sambil mengatakan.

"Aku akan datang sekitar 3 atau 4 minggu lagi"

**Setelah 3 minggu kemudian.**

Naruto benar benar datang, kali ini level dia dan Naofumi mencapai 20 sedangkan Raphtalia sudah 18.

Naruto jarang berburu monster dan lebih memilih mencari tanaman obat dan meracik racik resep obat sederhana lalu menjual obat ciptaannya yang berkualitas menengah.

Tak jarang Naruto bertemu dengan Naofumi sekarang Raphtalia sudah tumbuh besar secara tiba tiba, hal itu jelas membuat kaget Naruto, karena dalam 3 minggu sebelumnya Raphtalia seperti gadis usia 5 tahun, tapi yang bdilihatnya sekarangt adalah gadis usia 19 tahun, Raphtalia juga tidak takut terhadapnya lagi.

Dengan itu mereka bertiga mulai bertarung bersama di tempat yang sama, Raphtalia menceritakan semua hal tentang perjalanannya dengan Naofumi, ia dengan bangga menbyebut Naofumi dengan sebutan Naofumi-sama.

Tak seperti gadis sialan itu, Raphtalia juga kaget mendengar kenyataan kalau aku adalah pahlawanyang terpanggil juga, atau pahlawan kelima yang terpanggil, karena dalam dunia ini hanya ada legenda 4 pahlawan, jadi cukup mengherankan jika muncul pahlawan kelima.

**Bersambung**


	5. Petualangan di pertambangan

**Avenger and Shielder**

**Episode Petualangan di pertambangan**

Naruto melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Raphtalia hanya tersenyum manis saja, karena ia tau betul kalau pahlawan legendaris yang pernah terpanggil sebelumnya hanya 4 orang dan menjadi lima orang.

"Be benarkah, lalu kau pahlawan apa?" Tanya Rapthalia penasaran

"Avenger itulah kelasku, artinya pembalas dendam" jawab Naruto sambil menatap langit.

"Sebagai pahlawan gelarmu cukup aneh"

Naofumi yang mendengar pendapat budaknya hanya diam saja karena ia tau Naruto bukan orang yang akan marah kalau hanya dalam masalah gelar semata.

Naruto mengambil senjata originalnya yaitu tawrich dan zarich sambil menatap ke satu arah.

"Naofumi bersiaplah kali ini lawan kita jauh lebih kuat"

Naofumi pun menyiapkan perisainya, Raphtalia langsung waspada, dan benar saja dengan cepat sehingga ekor binatang berdiri seperti landak bergerak cepat ke arah mereka dan melompat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto dengan cepat melemparkan Metsubishi ke arah landak itu, dengan cepat campuran serbuk besi garam dan merica serta apapun yang bisa membuat iritasi pada itu berhamburan keluar ketika Naruto melempar sebuah telur.

Bubuk itu langsung melukai mata si landak.

"Naofumi!" Seru Naruto.

"**Shield Prison!**" Seru Naofumi landak itu langsung terkurung dalam tumpukan perisai.

"Cepat akhiri Raphtalia!" Seru Naofumi.

"Baiklah Naofumi-sama!" seru Raphtalia lalu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu menebas sang monster kecil yang seperti landak itu ketika lepas dari kurungan perisai Naofumi {kras!}

"Kita berhasil Naofumi-sama, Naruto-san!" seru Raphtalia sambil tersenyum.

Berikutnya Naruto dan Naofumi berpisah kembali karena tujuan mereka ke kota itu berbeda, Naofumi pergi untuk memperbaharui peralatan milik Raphtalia.

Naruto bertujuan untuk menemui gadis yang ia selamatkan di hutan waktu itu, entah kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan gadis berambut perak itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat dia sudah sadar, tapi sejak tadi ia tidak mau makan apapun atau membicarakan hal apapun"

Naruto terdiam dan mulai masuk kedalam ruang rawat namun sebelum membuka pintu masuk lengannya langsung di halangi oleh sang tabib.

"Dia juga punya trauma pada lelaki jadi aku sarankan kau jangan mendekat apalagi tampilannya yang mirip penjahat"

"Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu, aku tidak tahan hanya melihat saja, lagi pula penyakitnya pasti sudah sembuhkan" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi yang kau lakukan akan memperburuk mentalnya saja"

Naruto tetap masuk dan tak peduli.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto tubuhnya gemetar seolah Naruto adalah lelaki yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau bisa berada di hutan dalam kondisi yang mengerikan, jawab dan hadapi rasa takutmu! Karena rasa takut tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Tatap dan hadapkan wajahmu padaku berikan aku tatapan kebencian dan rasa ingin membunuh jika kau memang mempunyai kemarahan pada orang yang telah memberikan luka yang tak bisa di hapus di ingatanku!"seru kencang Naruto, teriakan itu sukses membuat gadis itu membelalakkan mata.

Gadis itu menurut ia menatap Naruto dengan penuh rasa kebencian, Naruto yang melihat ekspresi gadis kecil yang tanpa ragu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Bagus aku suka tatapanmu sekarang, aku akan mengatakan, selamat datang di party kami, aku Uzumaki Naruto siapa namamu"

"Kanade, Tachibana Kanade"

"Maukah kau bergabung dengan party atau kelompok ku jika kau mau, aku akan melatihmu untuk menjadi petualang, hebat hingga saatnya tiba nanti aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendam atas segala hal yang terjadi pada dirimu"

Kanade gadis berambut perak bermata coklat terang itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berkaca kaca, wajahnya mulai di banjiri air mata dan berkata.

"Hik hik Arigato, Arigato" Naruto hanya diam dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu memeluk tubuhnya yang tatoan dan enggak pakai baju, lalu dari daftar anggota party muncul nama baru yaitu Kanade.

"Panggil aku Naruto"

"Na Naruto"

"Bagus, ikutlah denganku, aku akan merawatmu dan melatihmu" ajak Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangan pada gadis kecil berambut perak di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mencoba untuk tersenyum dan meraih lengan Naruto, ia terlihat begitu kurus dan menyedihkan karena belum makan atau minum apapun.

**Di tempat Naofumi.**

Pandangan mata Naofumi dan Raphtalia mengernyit karena mereka berdua melihat ada daftar nama baru di bawah nama Naruto, yang berarti Narutolah yang merekrut anggota baru itu.

"Naofumi-sama kita mendapatkan daftar anggota baru kenapa bisa?" tanya Raphtalia.

"Hm mungkin Naruto merekrut anggota baru"jawab Naofumi sambil tersenyum

**Beberapa minggu yang lalu sebelum Naofumi dan Naruto kembali berpetualang bersama.**

Kami selesai makan, meninggalkan restoran, dan berjalan ke padang rumput.

Raphtalia sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus, dan dia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu saat kami berjalan. Tapi setelah kami meninggalkan kota dan sampai di padang rumput, dia kelihatan ketakutan, dan mulai gemetaran.

Dia pasti takut pada monster.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu dari para monster itu."

Dia terlihat kebingunan lagi.

"Lihatlah. Mereka ini sudah menggigitku sejak tadi. Nggak sakit sama sekali."

Aku membuka jubahku untuk menunjukkan semua balloon yang menggigitku pada Raphtalia. Dia melompat kebelakang karena terkejut.

"Itu tidak... sakit?"

"Sama sekali nggak sakit."

"Sungguh..."

"Ayo pergi."

"Baik... Uhuk!"

Dia batuk terus, tapi mungkin itu nggak apa-apa.

Mengambil rumput-rumput herbal disepanjang perjalanan, kami menuju ke arah hutan.

Ada satu!  
Tidak... Ada tiga. Tiga Red Balloon. Mereka ada di semak-semak di pinggir hutan. Aku mengatakan pada Raphtalia untuk berhati dan menarik perhatian para balloon itu. Segera setelahnya, mereka menggigitku.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya! Tikam saja mereka dari belakang."

"...Baik!"

Raphtalia menyerbu kedepan dan menikamkan pisaunya pada balloon itu.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Diakhir pertarungan, Raphtalia menjadi level 8.

**Red Small Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**  
**kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: defense +4**

Aku segera mengubah perisaiku menjadi bentuk terbaru. Raphtalia kagum oleh prosesnya.

"Bagaimana caranya... Siapa kamu sebenarnya, Master?"

Apa dia nggak tau aku adalah sang Pahlawan Perisai? Yah, dia adalah seorang demi-human sekaligus budak.

"Aku adalah seorang pahlawan. Pahlawan Perisai."

"Pahlawan? Maksudmu seperti salah satu dari empat Benda Suci?"

"Kau tau tentang itu?"

Dia mengangguk.

Itu benar. Aku adalah pahlawan yang dipanggil. Tapi aku adalah pahlawan paling lemag!"

Aku menggigit jariku saat mengatakan itu. Hanya dengan berpikir tentang yang lainnya membuatku dipenuhi dengan niat membunuh.

Menyadari kemarahanku, Raphtalia tiba-tiba marah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk nggak melanjutkan ceritaku lebih lanjut lagi.

"Pokoknya, rencana untuk hari ini adalah untuk mengalahkan monster-monster yang ada dihutan ini. Aku akan menahan mereka, kau menikam mereka."

"B...Baik."

Mungkin dia semakin terbiasa denganku. Dia menjawab lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Kami terus berjalan di hutan, dan setiap kali kami bertemu musuh, aku menarik perhatian musuh, memegangnya, dan Raphtalia akan menusuknya dari belakang.

Nggak lama kemudian, kami bertemu sesuatu selain para Balloon.

Loomush.

Warnanya putih, sesuatu seperti sebuah jamur, dan melompat-lompat. Monster itu memiliki mata sipit dan setengah tertutup, serta tingginya sekitar tinggi orang.

Aku mencoba memukulnya, tapi upaya itu sama persis dengan para balloon yang memggigitku.

Aku menyuruh Raphtalia membunuhnya.

Setelah itu kami bertemu Bluemush dan Greenmush.

perisai jamur

**Mush Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**  
**Blue Mush Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**  
**Green Mush Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**

**Mush Shield**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: pengenalan tumbuhan +1**

**Blue Mush Shield**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: resep sederhana +1**

**Green Mush Shield**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: keterampilan peracikan**

Nggak satupun yang punya peningkatan statistik. Semuanya kayaknya merupakan kemampuan baru.

Peracikan... Itu akan berguna setelah aku menggunakan simpanan obat-obatanku.

Setelah seharian berburu, Raphtalia jadi berlevel 10, dan aku naik ke level 15.

Malam datang, dan kami meninggalkan hutan dan menuju tepi sungai.

"Uhuk..."

Raphtalia dia saja, nggak mengeluh sedikitpun, dan bersamaku sepanjang waktu.

Kami menghabiskan beberapa waktu berfokus untuk mengumpulkan yang.

Kami sampai di sungai. Aku membuka tasku, mengeluarkan beberapa kayu bakar, dan menyerahkannya pada Raphtalia. Dia menumpuk kayu tersebut dan menyalakan api.

"Mandilah. Kalau kau kedinginan, kau bisa menghangatkan diri di dekat api."

"...Baik."

Raphtalia melepaskan pakaiannya dan melompat ke air m aku mulai memancing dan mencari makanan untuk makan malam kami. Aku berusaha mengawasi dia saat aku memancing. Tapi nggak ada balloon di area ini, dan semuanya tampak aman.

Aku mulai mengumpulkan barang jarahan yang kami dapatkan hari ini.

Kami punya banyak herbal obat dan banyak tanaman yang nggak bisa kau temukan di padang rumput.

Kami punya beberapa kulit balloon, dan cukup banyak jamut juga.

Dan aku membuka empat jenis perisai.

Ya, perburuan jadi jauh lebih efesien bersama dia. Membeli seorang budak adalah hal yang bagus.

Aku harus mencoba meracik.

Aku membawa sebuah resep mudah.

Aku menemukan satu resep yang bisa dibuat menggunakan herbal yang kumiliki.

Adapun untuk bahan-bahannya... Aku harusnya bisa memanfaatkan batu dari sungai. aku bisa menggiling bahannya menggunakan batu. Untuk resep itu aku membutuhkan cobek dan penumbuknya.

Pasti ada caranya untuk membuatnya lebih mudah. Tapi caranya nggak dicantumkan dalam resep itu.

Aku berpikir tentang apa yang dijual di toko obat. Si ahli obat-obatan mengerjakan sesuatu yang tampak seperti bisa dibuat dari material yang kumiliki, jadi aku menirukan apapun yang bisa kuingat.

**Obat Pemulihan telah dibuat**

**Kualitas Obat Pemulihan: buruk sampai menengah**  
**Efektif ketika segera dioleskan pada permukaan luka.**

Informasinya langsung muncul didepan mataku.

Kurasa itu adalah sebuah keberhasilan.

Perisaiaku menanggapi tapi nggak menyerap obat tersebut.

Kupikir itu sebuah ide yang bagus untuk mencoba beberapa kombinasi yang lain, beberapa hal yang gak kumiliki resepnya. Aku mencoba menggabungkan berbagai hal, dan kebanyakan upayaku berakhir dengan kegagalan, jadi tumpukan sampah berwarna hitam.

Itu mengingatkan aku pada sebuah game online. Meskipun pemikiran itu segera diikuti oleh ingatan para pahlawan yang lain. Aku jadi merasa jengkel.

Aku bisa mendengar suara derak kayu dalam api. Raphtalia sudah keluar dari air dan menghangatkan diri di dekat api.

"Sudah hangat?"

"Iya. Uhuk..."

Dia pasti mengalami suatu jenis flu. Si penjual budak mengatakan bahwa Raphtalia sakit. Yang mana itu mengingatkan aku... bukankah aku barusaja membuat obat? Aku nggak mau dia sekarat sebelum aku mengembalikan uang yang aku gunakan untuk membeli dia. Mungkin bukanlah tindakan yang cerdas untuk memberikan beberapa sumber daya punyaku yang langka, tapi aku betul-betul nggak punya pilihan.

**Obat Normal**  
**Kualitas: menengah**  
**Efektif pada flu ringan**

"Ambil ini."

Aku nggak tau apakah flu yang dia derita itu "ringan", tapi cuma ini yang aku punya.

"...Tapi itu sakit, jadi... ugh..."

Si pendiam ini, dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang egois. Dia meraih dadanya kesakitan.

"Lihat?"

"Y...Ya, baik."

"Bagus."

Aku mengusap kepalanya, dan dia nggak mencoba menghentikan aku.

Telinga rakunnya begitu lembut. Aku menatap ekornya, dan keningnya mengerut, seolah mengatakan, "Apa yang kau lihat?" Ekornya mulai bergerak-gerak karena jengkel.

"Baiklah, waktunya makan malam."

Aku menusuk ikan pada sebuah tingkat, memanggangnya, dan menyerahkan pada Raphtalia. Aku mencicipinya, tapi nggak ada rasanya. Itu seperti tahu keras yang hancur tanpa ada rasa sama sekali.

Aku terkejut dengan seberapa menjijikkannya penampilan ikan saat kau nggak bisa merasakannya. Terserahlah. Itu mungkin kasar, tapi Raphtalia memakannya dengan rakus.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali meracik.

Aku selalu menyukai pekerjaan rumit kayak gini. Matahari sudah terbenam, dan segala sesuatu tertelan dalam kegelapan. Aku melanjutkan kerjaan didekat api.

Kayaknya ada segala macam hal yang bisa kau buat.

Setelah dia selesai makan, Raphtalia menatap api, terpesona. Dia terlihat seperti mengantuk.

"Tidur saja kalau ngantuk."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apalagi sekarang? Dia bertindak sama seperti seorang anak kecil yang gak mau tidur. Tapi kurasa dia memang anak kecil. Dia akan ketiduran kalau kubiarkan saja. Aku penasaran apakah obatnya berpengaruh pada dia. Dia sudah nggak terlalu sering batuk.

Aku melanjutkan meracik selama beberapa saat dan mulai mendapatkan ide tentang apa yang bisa ku buat.

Aku mengambil beberapa bahan murah yang akan aku buat dan membiarkan perisaiku menyerapnya untuk melihat apa yang kudapatkan.

**Small Medicine Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**  
**Small Poison Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**

**Small Medicine Shield**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: kemujaraban obat meningkat**

**Small Poison Shield**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: resistensi racun meningkat**

Perisai apapun bisa dipakai dari Leaf Shield atau Mushroom Shield. Aku nggak betul-betul tau seberapa bergunanya kemujaraban obat. Apa itu artinya bahwa penggunaan obat akan bekerja lebih baik? Atau itu artinya aku bisa meracik obat yang lebih kuat lagi? Itu nggak penting. Kami sudah mengumpulkan banyak bahan hari ini, dan itu akan membantu kami.

Raphtalia sudah tertidur namun secara tiba-tiba mulai berbicara.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tolong!" Dia mimpi buruk.

"Tidaak! Tidaaaaaaak!"

Suaranya mengerikan dan bernada tinggi bergema di telingaku. Ini buruk. Gimana kalau jeritannya menarik monster? Aku berlari mendekat dan membungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Ti...!"

Tetap saja, jeritannya masih menembus melewati jari-jariku. Sekarang aku paham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh si penjual budak saat dia mengatakan kalau Raphtalia punya masalah.

Mungkin inilah masalahnya.

"Santai! Tenang!"

Dia menjerit, tapi masih tetap tidur. Aku mengangkat dia dan memeluk dia untuk menenangkan dia.

"Tidaak! Ayah... Ib...uuuu."

Dia memanggil orang tuanya. Air mata berlinang diwajahnya. Dia menggulurkan tangan, meminta tolong.

Aku nggak tau seperti apa situasi yang dia alami, tapi kayaknya dia trauma oleh perpisahannya dengan orang tuanya.

"Tenang tenang... Kau baik-baik saja..."

Aku mengarahkan tanganku ke kepalanya. Aku berusaha menenangkan dia.

"Ugh..."

Dia terus menangis. Aku memeluk dia erat-erat.

"ARRR!"

Seekor balloon muncul, tertarik oleh jeritan Raphtalia.

"Astaga..."

Sungguh waktu yang nggak pas...

Aku memeluk Raphtalia erat-erat dan berlari kearah balloon itu.

"Arrrrrrggghhhhh!"

Cuit! Cuit!

"Sudah pagi?"

Semalam adalah malam yang berat. Setelah aku menghabisi para balloon, tangisan Raphtalia mulai mereda. Tangisannya menjadi semakin keras kalau aku menjauh dari dia. Dan saat tangisannya menjadi keras, para balloon muncul lagi. Jadinya aku sangat mengantuk.

"Um..."

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ahh?!"

Dia terkejut mendapati dirinya ada dipelukanku, dan matanya terbuka lebar karena terkejut.

"Ah... Sungguh melelahkan."

Masih ada waktu sebentar sebelum gerbang kota dibuka. Waktu yang singkat inilah yang kupunya buat tidur.

Pekerjaan kamu hari ini adalah menjual obat yang sudah kubuat dan herbal yang sudah kami kumpulkan. Kalau herbalnya terjual dengan harga yang lebih baik daripada obatnya, maka nggak ada gunanya membuat obat.

"Aku mau tidur. Bisakah kau memakan ikan sisa tadi malam untuk sarapan?"

Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat malam _(batman detected :v)_. Kalau ada monster mendekat, bangunkan aku."

Sangat sulit untuk mempertahankan mataku tetap terbuka. Aku merasa diriku dikuasai rasa ngantuk yang berat dan tertidur.

Apa yang dia takutkan? Aku nggak berencana menanyai dia. Itu pasti kejadian bahwa orang tuanya menjual dia, atau bahwa dia diculik.

Bahkan jika kejadiannya adalah bahwa dia diculik, aku nggak perlu mengembalikan dia. Ini nggak seperti aku yang menculik dia, aku membeli dia.

Dia boleh membenciku kalau dia mau. Aku harus bertahan hidup.

Aku harus mencari cara untuk pulang.

**Singkat cerita pada ke esokan harinya di hari hari yang dilalui oleh Naofumi dan Raphtalia**

"Ada seekor monster baru. Aku akan maju duluan dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Kalau aku mengatakan nggak masalah, larilah dan tikam monster itu."

"Baik!"

Jawaban yang bagus.

Aku berlari kearah monster itu. Saat dia melihatku mendekat, dia menunjukkan taringnya.

Clamp!

Itu nggak sakit sama sekali. Aku melawannya sebentar untuk memegang dia dan memberi peluang buat Raphtalia untuk menyerang.

"Hiya!"

Dia menyerang monster tersebut dengan antusiasme yang lebih banyak daripada yang dia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Eggug, itulah sebutan monster itu.

Eggug mengalami retak disertai suara keras, dan bagian dalamnya yang berwarna kuning menetes ke tanah.

"Ew! Jijik!"

Bisakah kami menjual cangkang telur itu? Kayaknya sia-sia saja kalau meninggalkannya disini. Tapi baunya busuk, jadi mungkin itu buruk kalau dimakan.

Perisaiku menyerap cangkang telur itu.

Segera setelahnya, sejumlah Eggug yang lainnya muncul, tapi Raphtalia menghabisi mereka.

**Egg Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: memasak +1**

Kayaknya aku mendapatkan kemampuan lain. Kali ini memasak.

Segera setelahnya, lebih banyak musuh muncul. Meski mereka berbeda tipe, Eggug berbagai warna. Kami memburu mereka beberapa saat.

**Blue Egg Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**  
**Sky Egg Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**

**Blue Egg Shield**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: penglihatan +1**

**Sky Egg Shield**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: resep sederhana**

Gimana bisa aku cuma mendapatkan kemampuan kerajinan doang?

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah hal itu ada hubungannya dengan tipe musuh. Meski demikian, seiring berjalannya waktu kami juga mendapatkan berbagai jenis herbal obat baru. Dengan hati-hati aku mengumpulkan sebanyak yang aku bisa.

Matahari sudah condong ke barat. Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk pergi ke gunung. Selain itu, aku nggak yakin equipment milik Raphtalia mampu menghadapi monster disana.

Jadi apa yang kami capai hari ini?

Aku mencapai level 18. Raphtalia mencapai level 15.

Dia mengejar dengan cepat.

Kurasa itu masuk akal, dialah yang mengalah para monster.

Kayaknya sebagian besar poin exp akan didapatkan oleh orang yang mendaratkan serangan terakhir, yang mana hal itu akan menjelaskan perkembangan levelnya yang cepat.

"Aku lapar..."

Perutnya keroncongan. Dia menatapku.

"Baiklah. Ayo kembali dan cari makan."

Kami nggak melanjutkan perburuan dan kembali ke Kastil Kota.

Saat kami memasuki kota, aku menuju ke toko. Cangkang Eggug nggak banyak berguna dalam peracikan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjualnya.

Ditambah dengan penjualanku sebelumnya hari ini, kami memperoleh 9 silver.

Aku nggak bisa membayangkan akan digunakan untuk apa cangkang itu oleh mereka, tapi mereka membelinya dengan harga yang bagus, jadi aku memutuskan untuk nggak menekankan hal itu. Herbal serta obat kami juga terjual. Jadi makanan apa yang akan kami beli untuk makan malam?

...Itulah yang kupikirkan, tapi Raphtalia sudah memfokuskan makanannya pada sebuah keranjang makanan, dan ngiler. Aku nggak berencana memanjakan dia, tapi kayaknya harganya cocok. Jadi nggak masalah.

"Kamu mau makan itu?"

"Hm? Sungguh?"

"Yah, kamu mau makan itu, kan?"

Dia segera mengangguk.

Dia jauh lebih cepat menanggapi pertanyaanku sekarang.

"Uhuk..."

Dia masih batuk...

Dalam diam aku memberi obat pada dia dan memesan makanan di keranjang itu. Mereka menjual sesuatu seperti kentang, dibentuk bulat-bulat dan ditusuk sate.

"Ini buat kamu."

Aku memberi dia satu tusuk, dan setelah dia selesai menelan obatnya, dia mengambilnya dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih!"

"Oh... Um..."

Dia terlihat sangat senang.

Dia mengunyah kentang tersebut sembari kami berjalan di kota, mencari tempat untuk menginap.

"Kamu mau menginap disini malam ini?"

"Tentu."

Aku ingin sebuah tempat untuk kabur dari teror malam Raphtalia dan aku capek melawan para balloon. Kami masuk ke penginapan. Si pemilik memasang wajah yang mendekati kemarahan saat melihatku, tapi setelah kami datang ke konter dia mendekati kami dengan memasang senyum pebisnis.

"Temanku ini mungkin sedikit menjerit di malam hari, jadi boleh kami menginap disini?"

Aku nggak berniat mengancam dia secara langsung, tapi aku sedikit melambaikan jubahku jadi dia melihat sekilas para balloon yang ada dibalik jubahku.

"I-Ituu..."

"Nggak apa-apa kan? Kami akan berusaha tenang."

"Y-Ya..."

Aku perlahan menyadari sejak aku tiba bahwa suatu kegigihan sangatlah penting ketika melakukan bisnis di tempat ini. Semua orang di negara ini berpikir bahwa itu nggak masalah untuk mengolok-olok aku, tapi kalau sesuatu terjadi mereka akan lapor ke raja.

Bahkan jika mereka melapor ke raja, nggak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan aku berbuat sesuka hatiku.

Ya ampun, sungguh dunia yang menyedihkan...

Aku membayar kamarnya, dan kami masuk lalu mulai membongkar barang bawaan kami.

Raphtalia memegang bola miliknya, dan matanya berkilauan.

"Kembalilah sebelum malam. Dan jangan jauh-jauh dari penginapan, ngerti?"

"Baik!"

Ya ampun, dasar bocah...

Sepertinya para demi-human merupakan subjek penganiayaan, tapi aku melihat bahwa jika dia adalah seorang petualang, dia bisa dibiarkan sendiri.

Aku melihat dia bermain bola dijalan dari jendela, dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada belajar meracik.

Sekitar 20 menit berlalu. Lalu aku mendengar teriakan dari anak-anak.

"Buat apa seorang demi-human bermain di tempat kami?"

Apa-apaan itu? Aku melihat keluar jendela. Di jalanan ada sekelompok anak kecil, jelas-jelas sekelompok bocah kurang ajar, dan mereka mendekati Raphtalia seolah mereka ngajak berkelahi. Nggak peduli kau ada didunia mana, selalu ada seseorang yang kayak gini.

"Aw, lihat, dia punya sesuatu yang bagus! Kasi sini!"

"Aku... Um..."

Raphtalia paham kalau para demi-human berada dikelas yang lebih rendah. Nggak kelihatan dia berencana melawannya.

Huff... Aku meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Cepat berikan! Kau budek ya?!"

"Tapi aku... um..."

Dia terlihat lemah dan ketakutan, dan aku bisa bilang bahwa bocah-bocah itu akan mengambil bola itu dari dia secara paksa. Mereka membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi dia.

"Tunggu sebentar, bocah-bocah sialan."

"Apaan? Siapa pria tua ini?"

A...Apa? Pria tua? Terserahlah, aku berusia 20 tahun. Siapa yang tau usia berapa yang mereka anggap usia pertumbuhan di tempat ini? Kurasa aku adalah seorang "pria tua" bagi mereka.

"Maumu apaan coba-coba mengambil mainan dari dia?"

"Apa pedulimu? Itu bukan punyamu?"

"Itu MILIKKU. Aku meminjamkannya pada dia. Kalau kau mencurinya dari dia, berarti kau mencurinya dariku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Aku nggak peduli meski mereka anak kecil. Aku nggak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Kalau mereka merasa suka melanggar peraturan, mereka perlu dihukum.

"Oke, oke. Biar kuberi kalian bola lain yang aku punya."

Raphtalia menatapku sambil terkejut. Dia berbalik kearah bocah-bocah itu dan terlihat siap berteriak.

"Lari!"

Tapi mereka nggak lari. Mereka malah balik menatapku.

Aku menyeringai, dan mengeluarkan seekor balloon dari balik jubahku.

"OUUUUUUUUCH!"

Aku membiarkan balloon itu menggigit bocah itu sebelum segera menjauhkannya lagi.

"Nah sekarang... Apa kau yakin mau bermain dengan bola punyaku?"

"Ouch!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau gila!"

"Mati saja sana! Argh!"

"Bodo amat, dasar bocah sialan!"

Mereka lari dijalan, dan aku mencemooh mereka sebelum masuk ke penginapan lagi.

"Um... Aku..."

Raphtalia memegang jubahku.

"Berhati-hatilah, kau tau kalau ada para balloon dibalik jubahku."

Dia segera melepaskan jubahku, terkejut. Dia gemetar ketakutan, tapi perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

Apaan itu?

"...Terima kasih kembali."

Aku mengusap kepalanya, dan wajahnya tersipu saat dia berpaling.

Matahari turun dibawah cakrawala, dan sekarang sudah malam. Perut Raphtalia mulai keroncongan lagi, jadi kami meninggalkan kamar untuk makan malam direstoran.

Kentang yang kami beli sebelumnya itu seperti pengganjal perut sebelum makan malam.

Raphtalia nggak pernah ke restoran, jadi dia nggak tau apa yang dipesan. Dompetku akhirnya ada isinya, dan kami menghabiskan beberapa malam di padang rumput. Kurasa itu masuk akal untuk memberi dia makanan yang enak.

"Kami pesan hidangan Delia dan beberapa Naporata."

Si pelayan mengambil menu kami dan kembali ke dapur.

"Mari makan."

"Baik!"

Raphtalia makan dalam diam tapi terus memegang tanganku sepanjang waktu.

Dia pasti berusia sekitar 10 tahun. Dia kelihatan lapar sampai-sampai bisa memakan porsiku juga, jadi aku memesan makanan lagi.

"Kita akan pergi berburu lagi besok, jadi makanlah sampai kenyang malam ini."

"Baik!"

Aku ingin memberitahu dia untuk makan atau menganggukkan kepalanya, bukan keduanya. Dia kayaknya betul-betul menikmati makanannya, jadi aku nggak mengatakan apa-apa.

Saat kami duduk disana, aku menyadari bahwa dia memiliki beberapa masalah lain yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku memutuskan untuk mengurusnya saat kami sudah kembali ke kamar.

"Rambutmu berantakan. Biar kurapikan."

"...Baik."

Dia kelihatan cemas. Aku menempatkan tanganku pada kepalanya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku nggak akan memberimu gaya rambut yang aneh atau semacamnya."

Beneran deh, membiarkannya begitu saja adalah hal terburuk yang bisa dilakukan.

Aku menyisirkan jariku pada rambutnya untuk mencari ide apa yang perlu dilakukan, lalu aku mengambil pisau miliknya dan mulai memotong. Aku memotong rambut yang terlalu panjang, jadinya panjang rambutnya sekitar sebahu.

"Selesai. Harusnya tuh begini."

Gaya rambutnya tampak lebih normal daripada yang sebelumnya.

Raphtalia berputar-putar, tersenyum dan tertawa. Dia tampak senang.

Aku membersihkan tumpukan potongan rambutnya, lalu perisaiku mulai bereaksi.

...Aku nggak menyadarinya.

Aku membiarkan perisai itu menyerap rambut tersebut dan berusaha agar Raphtalia nggak menyadarinya.

Lalu aku membuka buku senjata. Dikatakan bahwa level perisaiku belum cukup tinggi.

"Hm?"

Sialan, dia tepat dibelakangku.

"Waktunya tidur!"

"Baik!"

Dia kelihatan lebih terang-terangan dan lebih jujur daripada yang kemarin.

Dia mungkin mulai berteriak dimalam hari, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencoba menyelesaikan racikanku secepat mungkin.

Kamu telah membuat sebuah minuman bernutrisi!

**Minuman Bergizi:**  
**Kualitas: rendah**  
**Efektif untuk meringankan kelelahan. Dengan cepat menyegarkan orang yang meminumnya**

Kamu telah membuat obat!

**Obat:**  
**Kualitas: menengah**  
**Membantu menyembuhkan penyakit. Tidak efektif terhadap penyakit serius.**

Hmm.. Kayaknya aku bisa membuat berbagai hal dari rumput di padang rumput dan pegunungan. Dan toko obat membeli obat-obat itu dariku dengan harga yang bagus. Tetap, obat-obat itu menggunakan banyak bahan. Sulit untuk tau apa yang kuhasilkan.

Pada akhirnya, aku membuat 6 minuman kesehatan, dan lumayan banyak obat.

Tapi sulit untuk membuat sesuatu yang berkualitas tinggi, jadi aku nggak berpikir aku bisa membuat peracikan menjadi pekerjaan rutin. Tapi aku adalah Pahlawan Perisai, dan nggak ada hubungannya dengan farmasi.

...Aku mungkin juga membiarkan perisaiku menyerap semuanya.

**Calorie Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**  
**Energy Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**  
**Potential Energy Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**

**Calorie Shield:**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: stamina meningkat (ringan)**

**Energy Shield:**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: SP meningkat (ringan)**

**Potential Energy Shield:**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: penggunaan stamina berkurang (ringan)**

Stamina apa yang disebutkan disini? Kekuatanku?

Lebih baik aku melihatnya.

Lebih baik aku mencari tau lebih banyak tentang berbagai herbal. Aku mendapatkan banyak kemampuan yang bisa kugunakan, tapi aku berharap ada lebih banyak kemampuan bertarung.

Sepertinya herbal yang sudah kumiliki nggak cukup untuk membuka kemampuan-kemampuan tersebut.

"...Mmmm..."

Aku merenggangkan badan dan memutuskan untuk istirahat malam ini. Aku berbalik dan menatap Raphtalia. Dia sudah tidur. Sepertinya, dia sudah hampir mulai berteriak.

"Ahhhhh!"

Aku menggunakan tanganku untuk membungkam dia, dan dia agak tenang. Aku memeluk dia didadaku dan mengelus kepalanya.

Dan begitulah. Dia jauh lebih mudah ditenangkan daripada yang sebelumnya. Aku melepaskan dia, tapi dia mulai menangis lagi. Kurasa nggak ada cara lain. Kami tidur bersama malam ini.

...Dingin. Dingin sekali.

Aku bida merasakan sinar matahari diwajahku, dan aku membuka mata. Raphtalia harusnya tidur denganku, tapi aku melihat dia meringkuk disudut ruangan.

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku maafkan aku maafkan aku!"

Dia meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh, sesuatu pasti ada yang salah. Aku mengernyitkan alis dan segera mengetahui kenapa aku begitu kedinginan.

Ya... Dia mengompol.

Kurasa dia pikir aku akan marah.

Aku nggak tau apakah itu normal bagi anak 10 tahun ngompol, tapi aku nggak bisa marah kalau dia menatapku dengan mata ketakutan kayak gitu.

Aku berjalan mendekati dia. Mengulurkan tanganku, tapi dia meringkuk menjauhi tanganku.

"Oh ayolah..."

Aku menepukkan tanganku pada pundaknya yang genetar.

"Nggak masalah kalau kamu ngompol. Yang penting segera mencucinya dan berganti pakaian."

Kami butuh equipment baru.

"Um..."

Raphtalia menatapku kebingunan.

"Kamu nggak marah?"

"Apa gunanya marah sama seseorang yang sudah menyesali perbuatannya? Kalau kamu merasa bersalah, aku nggak akan marah."

Sepreinya kotor. Aku bertanya-tanya berapa banyak ganti rugi yang diminta sama pemilik penginapan untuk masalah ini. Terserahlah, aku akan mengambil selimutnya.

Aku pergi dan menjelaskan situasinya pada si pemilik toko, membayar sepreinya, dan kemudian pergi ke toko senjata untuk membeli beberapa equipment baru.

Air dari sumur sangatlah dingin. Aku mencuci sepreinya di papan cucian dan mengemasnya. Dalam perjalanan kami ke padang rumput, aku menemukan cabang pohon untuk menjemur cucian tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Raphtalia terus berjalan disampingku seolah dia adalah hal terburuk di dunia ini. Itu membuatku bingung.

"Sudah kubilang kamu nggak usah kuatir!"

"...Baik."

...Dia adalah seorang anak yang jujur. Tapi kalau dia kehilangan motivasinya, maka itu akan jadi masalah buatku juga.

"Ah..."

Perutnya keroncongan lagi.

Wajahnya tersipu merah karena malu.

"Mau sarapan?"

"Um... Tentu."

Dia memegang lengan bajuku dan berjalan disampingku.

"Uhuk..."

"Baiklah. Ini hukumanmu. Kamu harus meminum obat ini."

Aku menyerahkan botol pada dia.

Kurasa dia punya semacam penyakit dan butuh obat secara teratur.

Dia menciumnya dan menutup hidungnya. Tapi dengan berpikir ini adalah hukuman, dia tetap meminumnya.

"Ugh... Pait sekali."

"Tahan saja."

Dia menghabiskan isi botol itu dan menatap botolnya, sesaat dia tampak seperti mau melemparnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku bisa menjual obat yang kami buat dengan harga yang bagus. Kualitasnya nggak terlalu tinggi, tapi sepertinya persediaannya telah menipis.

Selama ini kami kebanyakan melawan monster yang menyerupai benda mati, namun akhirnya monster yang seperti binatang muncul.

Seekor monster besar berwarna coklat... Seekor kelinci?

Usapil.

Kalau kau tanya padaku, itu adalah nama yang aneh.

"Boooo!"

Usapil itu menatap kami beberapa saat sebelum menyerbu kearah kami sambil menunjukkan gigi depannya yang besar.

"Awas!"

Mungkin berpikir dia tampak lemah, monster itu menargetkan Raphtalia. Jadi aku berlari kedepan dia untuk melindunginya.

Kiine! Kiiine!

Si Usapil menancapkan giginya, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, itu sama sekali nggak sakit. Kayaknya defense milikku betul-betul tinggi.

"Kena kau! Tikam dia!"

"Ahh... Aku..."

"Ada apa?"

"Dia hidup... dan dia... akan berdarah!"

Aku mencoba memahami apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Lawan saja. Kita akan melawan banyak mahluk hidup."

"Tapi... tapi..."

Si Usapil terus menggigitku lagi dan lagi.

"Lakukan saja! Kalau kamu nggak melakukannya, aku nggak akan bisa melindungimu."

Tentu, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan menjadi sedikit terikat. Tapi aku masih butuh dia untuk bertarung demi aku. Kalau dia nggak bisa melakukannya, aku akan mengembalikan dia dan mencari seorang budak baru, budak yang bisa bertarung.

"Hiya! Hiya!"

Raphtalia mengeluarkan teriakan seperti anak kecil dan menusuk Usapil itu terus menerus dari belakang.

Saat dia mencabut pisaunya, darah menyembur.

"Ah..."

Si Usapil tumbang ke tanah dan berguling-guling. Raphtalia melihatnya, dan kemudian terus menatap darah yang ada dipisaunya. Dia menjadi pucat, dan dia terlihat seperti dia akan lari.

Tapi nggak ada waktu buat simpati. Kami harus melakukan hal yang sama ratusan kali, atau mungkin ribuan kali.

"Booo!"

Usapil lain muncul dari semak-semak dan menyerbu kearah Raphtalia.

"Ah!"

Aku berlari ke antara mereka dan menepis serangan si Usapil.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tau ini adalah tanggungjawabku, tapi aku cuma bisa melindungi orang lain. Itu sebabnya aku harus melakukannya."

Si Usapil menusukkan giginya pada lenganku saat aku bicara.

"Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat. Aku butuh kamu untuk membantuku."

Kalau tidak, nggak mungkin aku bisa bertahan pada apa yang akan datang. Waktunya sudah ditetapkan. Gelombang kehancuran akan datang kurang dari dua minggu.

Kalau aku harus menghadapinya dengan levelku saat ini, aku nggak yakin aku bisa selamat.

"...Tapi..."

"Kurang dari dua minggu, sebuah gelombang kehancuran yang besar akan datang melanda dunia."

"Apa?!"

"Itu sebabnya aku harus menjadi lebih kuat. Sebelum gelombang itu datang, aku harus menjadi cukup kuat untuk menghadapinya."

Raphtalia mendengarkan sambil diam dan dia gemetar ketakutan.

"Kamu akan melawan gelombang itu?"

"Ya. Karena itulah aku ada disini. Aku melakukannya bukan untuk kesenangan... Kalau kamu memikirkannya seperti itu, kamu dan aku sangat mirip. Aku nggak berada dalam posisi untuk mengatakan hal itu, karena akulah yang memaksamu."

"..."

"Jadi jangan beri aku alasan untuk melepaskanmu."

Aku nggak mau. Nggak akan bagus buat siapapun untuk memasukkan dia kembali ke kandang didalam tenda itu.

Aku nggak punya uang. Jadi kalau aku nggak menjual dia, aku nggak bisa membeli seorang budak baru.

"Aku paham... Master. Aku akan... bertarung."

Wajahnya yang pucat perlahan-lahan mendapatkan kembali warnanya. Dia mengangguk. Kemudian dia berpaling pada si Usapil dan menikamnya menggunakan pisaunya yang berlumuran darah.

Dia tiba-tiba terlihat penuh tekad. Matanya teguh.

Si Usapil berguling-guling di kakinya. Dia menatapnya, dan kemudian perlahan menutup matanya. Dia melangkah maju dan membetulkan pegangannya pada pisaunya. Dia akan menghabisi monster itu.

"Serahkan padaku. Ini bukanlah tugasmu."

"Baik."

Aku mengambil pisau bedah dari tasku.

Ini adalah kenyataan, bukanlah sebuah permainan. Kalau aku bisa, aku akan berpaling. Tapi itu bukanlah pilihan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membantai seekor binatang, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Pertama kali aku melihat darah Usapil di tanganku, aku memahami bagaimana yang dirasakan Raphtalia.

Dan juga, kayaknya aku nggak bisa menggunakan senjata untuk bertarung, tapi aku bisa menggunakannya untuk mengerjakan tugas seperti ini. Mengingat ada banyak saat-saat dalam hidup dimana kau membutuhan sebuah pisau, jadi ini kayaknya wajar saja.

Aku membedah kedua Usapil itu dan membiarkan perisaiku menyerapnya.

kelinci

**Usa Leather Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**  
**Usa Meat Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**

**Usa Leather Shield:**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: agility +3**

**Usa Meat Shield:**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: keterampilan pembedahan +1**

Aku mengubah perisaiku menjadi Usa Meat Shield dan berdiri.

"Master, um, tolong jangan... tinggalkan aku."

Raphtalia menatapku, memohon padaku. Dia terlihat kesakitan.

Dia pasti betul-betul nggak mau kembali ke penjual budak.

Dia menangis dimalam hari, menderita penyakit, dan kurus. Kalau aku nggak hati-hati, dia mungkin akan mati. Dan itu akan buruk untuk siapapun.

Aku tersenyum pada pemikiran _wanita itu_ sekarat saat bersamaku. Tapi kembali ke realitas. Itu bukanlah skenario yang ideal.

"Kalau kamu mengerjakan tugasmu. Aku nggak akan membuangmu."

Singkat cerita.

Setelah memasak daging usapil dan memakannya sendiri, Naofumi dan Raphtalia kembali ke toko senjata untuk membeli senjata baru karena pisau yang digunakan Raphtalia rusak.

Sang pedagang Senjata memberikan Naofumi batu asah dan batu asah itu diserap perisai milik Naofumi, Naofumi pun mendapatkan perubahan senjata baru yaitu perisai batu asah dengan Bonus Equip kemampuan mengasah +1 dan mendapat kemampuan khusus pengasahan 8 jam nonstop dengan konsumsi energy yang besar.

Berikutnya Naofumi dan Raphtalia ke desa Ryuuto atas saran dari pedagang senjata, dengan Raphtalia yang sudah di berikan senjata baru yaitu pedang besi pendek.

**Singkat cerita.**

Naofumi dan Raphtalia kembali bertemu dengan Naruto di pertambangan sehabis menjual mayat Usapil.

Dan ternyata tujuan Naruto dan Naofumi sama yaitu untuk mengumpulkan material material mahal yang ada di pertambangan, karena mereka satu Party jadi tidak ada perseteruan di antara mereka, meski sempat berdebat soal hasil penjualan yang harus di bagi 50:50 dengan 80:20.

Karena Naofumi merasa Naruto sudah terlalu banyak mengalah soal pembagian uang dan juga sering memberikan biaya tambahan untuknya, maka Naofumi pun setuju untuk 50:50

Namun sebelum menambang, mereka berdua menyerap nyerap beberapa barang yang di tinggalkan disana.

**Pickax Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**  
**Rope Shield: persyaratan terpenuhi**

**Pickax Shield**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Bonus equip: menambang +1**

**Rope Shield**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Skill bonus equip: Air Strike Shield**  
**Efek Khusus: tali**

**Item Seal seris Open**  
**Rope Seal : persaratan terpenuhi**  
**Pckax Seal: Persaratan terpenuhi**

**Rope Seal**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka**  
**Skill bonus Equip: Shadow restraints**  
**Efek khusus: Shadow Rope tali bayangan**

**Picax seal**  
**Kemampuan belum terbuka **  
**Bonus Equip: Menambang +1**

"Air Strike Shield? Apaan itu?"

"Shadow Restraints? Kalihatannya skill yang menarik"

'Semisal itu adalah sebuah skill, gimana caranya menggunakannya?'

Naruto dan Naofumi memutuskan untuk mencoba segel dan perisai baru mereka.

'Ternyata itu adalah sebuah perisai yang terbuat dari tali panjang yang melingkar. Defensenya begitu rendah jadi awalnya kupikir itu adalah lelucon'

'Hem Rope seal segel kali ini adalah segel Item jadi tubuhku dipenuhi tato dengan berbagai bentuk peralatan dan tiba tiba seluruh tubuhku kembali berubah tato tato yang menempel berubah bentuk menjadi tali panjang melingkari seluruh tubuhku, yah sekarang aku memilih epek item tali'

"Defend nya kurang aku tidak akan menggunakan perisai ini dalam pertarungan" gumam Naofumi.

"Namanya juga tali tapi aku yakin ada sebuah kelebihan dari perisai itu yang tidak dimiliki perisaimu yang lainkan" ucap Naruto mencoba menghibur Naofumi.

Naofumi menatap perisainya sekali lagi dan sepertinya ia sedang membaca sesuatu

**Skill:**

**Saat dalam pertempuran, sebuah skill mungkin akan diaktifkan dengan meneriakkan namanya. Juga ada skill-skill yang diaktifkan dengan gerakan tertentu.**

"Yah kau benar juga, mungkin aku akan mencoba sesuatu"

"Anu Master" panggil Raphtalia.

Naruto hanya diam melihat Naofumi menatap Raphtalia penuh tanya, Naruto tidak tau hubungan Naofumi dan Raphtalia hingga panggilan Raphtalia pada Naofumi adalah master, Naruto menatap anak kecil yang terilah berusia 10 tahunan itu.

"Ada apa Raphtalia?" tanya Naofumi.

"Anu dia siapa? Kenapa Master sangat akrab dengan orang tatoan dan nampak seperti penjahat?" tanya Raphtalia dengan gamblang, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tak bisa berbuat apa apa, ingin marah enggak bisa karena jujur saja tubuhnya memang mengerikan penampilannya seperti penjahat.

"Ugh, maaf saja yah kalau tubuhku terlihat mengerikan, tapi aku adalah teman satu team kalian atau satu party dengan kalian berdua, emangnya kamu enggak janggal dengan ada 3 nama di daftar anggota party, dan juga padahal aku sudah memperkenalkan nama saat kita pertama kali bertemu, ingatanmu parah sekali"

"Eh siapa?" memang benar Raphtalia melihat ada tiga nama di daftar anggota party namun ia tidak pernah menanyakannya dengan Naofumi tentang siapa yang ketiga dan yang terpapang di tempatnya juga bukan sebuah nama melainkan tanda tanya ?.

Naofumi menatap kami lalu ia menghela nafasnya dengan cukup panjang.

"Raphtalia, perkenalkan namanya Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pahlawan sama sepertiku" jawab Naofumi.

"Eh Pahlawan? Pahlawan apa? Dia tidak memegang pedang, tombak ataupun busur?" tanya Raphtalia pada Naofumi.

"Dia pahlawan kelima, namanya Avenger"

"Pahlawan kelima? Tapi dalam legenda hanya ada 4" ucap bingung Raphtalia.

"Tapi nyatanya saat upacara pemanggilan terjadi yang terpanggil bukan hanya empat orang tapi dia terpanggil sebagai yang kelima" jawab Naofumi.

"Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku juga tidak tau bocah" jawab Naruto.

"Naruto apa ada skill yang ingin kau coba?" tanya Naofumi pada Naruto.

"Kurasa memang ada hanya saja aku agak ragu untuk mencobanya" jawab Naruto.

"Hem, aku ingin mencobanya, Naruto menyingkirlah" ucap Naofumi.

Naruto pun menyingkir Naofumi yang masih menggunakan perisai tali pun langsung meneriakan nama Skillnya.

"**Air Strike Shield!**" Saat Naofumi meneriakkan perintah tersebut, sebuah ikon muncul, mengatakan bahwa Naofumi harus mengindikasikan arah untuk mengarahkan serangan tersebut. Sebuah lingkaran yang mengindikasikan jangkauan serangan muncul di tanah.

Naofumi berfokus pada tanah yang berada tepat di hadapannya atau di samping Naruto berdiri, Air Strike Shield yang besar muncul disana, melayang di udara.

Bentuknya aneh, sesuatu seperti sebuah perisai yang besar. Itu terbuat dari kekuatan sihir yang aneh.

Naofumi terlihat penasaran

Naofumi mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya. Perisai itu nggak bergerak dari tempat itu.

"Wow" gumam kagum Naruto dan Raphtalia.

"Naruto kurasa kau juga mendapatkan skill kusus bukan jadi bisa kau tunjukan" pinta Naofumi sambil tersenyum.

Raphtalia agak terkejut melihat Naofumi tersenyum pada seseorang karena sejujurnya sejak dulu Naofumi selalu bermuka datar pada siapapun.

"Kau benar juga, **Shadow Restraint!**" Setelah meneriakan komandonya tiba tiba Naruto mendapatkan notifikasi yang menyatakan skill ini hanya bisa digunakan jika ada musuh.

"Maaf, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa mencoba skillku jika tidak ada objek tertentu" jawab Naruto.

"Oh, kalau begitu, Ayo, Raphtalia Naruto kita harus bergegas!" perintah Naofumi.

Naruto dan Naofumi berserta Raphtalia pun melanjukan perjalanan ke dalam tambang tua yang di tinggalkan tersebut.

Naruto membawa sebuah obor dan Naofumi sedang menggunakan Pickax shield karena menurutnya akan berguna jika dalam pertambangan, sedangkan Naruto menggunakan mode segel kutukan biasa.

Sedangkan Raphtalia membawakan Pickaxe agar digunakan Naofumi dalam menambang, seraya membaca peta Naofumi terus berjalan bersama Naruto dan Raphtalia.

"Katanya ada monster berbahaya disini, jadi terus waspada"

"Baik!" seru Raphtalia pada saat itu.

"Master" Raphtalia menarik-narik baju Naofumi.

"Hm"

"Um... Lihat" dia menunjuk ke arah bawah.

Naruto dan Naofumi menatap ke arah tunjuk Raphtalia, lalu ada jejak kaki yang besar dari yang terlihat itu seperti kaki anjing.

"Jadi mereka tidak bohong mengenai monsternya, jejak kakinya sangat abnormal" gumam Naofumi sambil membayangkan kalau mereka menghadapi anjing berukuran sangat besar.

Naofumi pun mengatakan kalau ia ingin tetap melanjutkan perjalanan, singkat cerita.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di puncak namun sayang bertemu masalah yaitu seekor anjing hitam besar dan berkepala dua.

Tapi jejak kakinya jauh lebih kecil, mungkin ia adalah anak dari pemilik jejak yang kami temukan waktu itu.

Anjing itu tingginya jauh melebihi Naruto dan Naofumi.

Sang anjing melolong dan melesat menyerang ke arah Raphtalia, namun dengan sigap Naofumi langsung menangkis serangan monster itu.

"Gahhh!" anjing itu berusaha menggigit Naofumi dengan kedua kepalanya, Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa Red Ballon ber aura hitam dari tubuhnya dan monster balon itu bergerak cepat menggigiiti monster anjing berkepala dua itu atas perintah Naruto langsung.

Melihat monster itu mulai lengah dengan cepat Naofumi mendorong perisainya sekuat tenaga monster itu terdorong ke belakang dan dengan cepat menyerang balon balon yang Naruto gunakan dan dengan amarahnya ia melesat ke arah Raphtalia melihat hal itu Naofumi dengan cepat berlari dan membawa Raphtalia terjun ke air terjun dan di atas hanya tersisa Naruto yang sudah siap dengan Ninjato di tangannya.

"Sial" gumam Naruto

**Bersambung**


	6. Tachibana Kanade

**Avenger and Shielder**

**Episode Petualangan di pertambangan**

Melihat monster itu mulai lengah dengan cepat Naofumi mendorong perisainya sekuat tenaga monster itu terdorong ke belakang dan dengan cepat menyerang balon balon yang Naruto gunakan dan dengan amarahnya ia melesat ke arah Raphtalia melihat hal itu Naofumi dengan cepat berlari dan membawa Raphtalia terjun ke air terjun dan di atas hanya tersisa Naruto yang sudah siap dengan Ninjato di tangannya.

"Sial" gumam Naruto.

Naruto mulai menatap serius monster anjing berkepala dua lalu mulai menyerang dengan ninja to di tangannya.

"Haaaaaaa"

**Baralih ke Naofumi.**

Terlihat Naofumi bergantung di tebing sembari memeluk erat Raphtalia yang ketakutan, Naofumi menggunakan perisai tali untuk bergantung di medan bebatuan, yah tali yang berada di perisai tali itu memanjang dan menjerat salah satu batu di atas sana.

Naofumi menatap ke arah atas di lihatnya Naruto tengah sibuk menghadapi monster itu sendirian.

"Cih tunggu sebentar Naruto, aku dan Raphtalia akan membantu" gumam Naofumi berusaha untuk mendaki

Kembali ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terus menebaskan ninjato miliknya yang ber aura gelap akibat kelasnya yang merupakan kelas pendendam yang mengakibatkan auranya sangat gelap dan tidak pantas disebut pahlawan.

{Krass} Naruto berhasil melukai anjing besar itu namun pedangnya langsung rusak, karena Naruto mengorbankan seluruh daya tahannya pedangnya untuk ketajamannya.

"Cih!"

"Goaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr" anjing berkepala dua itu terlihat marah monster itu menyerang ke arah Naruto secara brutal dan membuat Naruto kerepotan, untuk menghindari setiap serangannya.

{Sring sring!} Naruto langsung melemparkan kunai dan Shuriken ke arah sang monster [trak trank blaaar!] shuriken itu tidak dapat melukai sang monster sehingga sang monster melompat dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi lalu menyerang Naruto dengan cakarnya, Naruto menghindar batu yang berada di belakang Naruto hancur akibat serangan sang monster.

**Di sebuah dinding batu.**

Terlihat Naofumi Melindungi Raphtalia.

"Raphtalia, dengarkan! Kedua orang tuamu tidak mungkin akan kembali, tapi kau bisa mencegah kejadian yang sama denganmu, maka dari itu kau harus bertarung, dan yang bisa aku lakukan adalah membuatmu untuk mencapai titik terkuat!" ucap Naofumi lalu dengan cepat Naofumi melesat menahan serangan monster anjing berkepala dua itu, sementara Naruto bersembunyi memulihkan diri.

"Ayo Raphtalia!" seru Naofumi "Arrrgh!" baru Naofumi terluka karena di gigit oleh anjing itu.

"Tapi"

"Ini adalah perintah!" seru Naofumi

Segel budak di dada Raphtalia bersinar dan Raphtalia mulai kesakitan, Naruto melihatk kejadian itu terdiam sebenarnya ia ingin menolong Naofumi, namun setelah melihat hal itu ia jadi sedikit tertarik dengan segel yang bersinar di dada Raphtalia dan sinar itu mengingatkan Naruto terhadap sinar dari segel budak milik gadis kecil yang pernah ia selamatkan dan ia serap segelnya dan dengan begitu Naruto memiliki kemampuan untuk memperbudak siapa saja.

'Sebenarnya aku ingin memasangkan segel budak ini pada monster berkepala dua itu tapi entah kenapa rasanya memperbudak monster itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan' batin Naruto lalu melihat apa yang akan dilakukan gadis demi human yang menjadi budak Naofumi tersebut.

Terlihat Raphtalia perlahan langsung mengambil pedangnya ia terlihat mencoba mempersiapkan mental untuk melawan anjing besar itu, melihat hal itu, perasaan Naofumi jadi sedikit melunak, ia pun menghentikan perintahnya.

"Raphtalia sudah cukup" ucap Naofumi secara tiba tiba segel budak itu berhenti bersinar.

"Eh?"

"Jika kau tidak ingin bertarung, pergilah dari sini tak apa cepat pergi selamatkan dirimu"

"Bagaimana dengan Master?" tanya Raphtalia terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Aku akan tetap disini menahan monster ini dan kau larilah selagi sempat"

Mendengar hal itu Raphtalia langsung teringat kejadian dimana kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh monster anjing berkepala tiga saat ia terjatuh ke sungai yang mengalir deras.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, kalau begini itu sama saja seperti yang dulu!, Aku aku tidak mau!" seru Raphtalia sembari mengat kenangan indah bersama Naofumi dimana ia diberi makan dan dirawat dengan baik kepalan nya selalu di elus ketika ia melakukan sesuatu dengan benar, ia juga diberikan banyak hal yang ia inginkan termasuk makanan dan bola.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Raphtalia lalu melompat menyerang sang anjing dengan menusukan pedangnya ke salah satu kepala dari anjing tersebut.

"**Wooooooooo! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**" raung san monster, Raphtalia terlempar ke dinding batu di belakang anjing itu, anjing itu marah dan langsung melompat menyerang Raphtalia namun sebelum ia berhasil menjangkau Raphtalia, Naofumi tiba tiba muncul dan menggunakan skillnya.

"Raphtalia! Air **Strike Shield!**" sebuah perisai energi muncul melindungi Raphtalia membuat sang monster terbentur perisai raksasa dari sihir itu, tak hanya sampai disana Naruto juga tiba tiba muncul membantu agar sang monster tidak sempat melakukan tindakan yang lebih merepotkan.

"**Shadow restraints!**" seru Naruto dan tiba-tiba tali-tali hitam dari element kegelapan bermunculan menjerat sang monster hingga tak bisa bergerak.

Setelah sang monster terjerat, Naruto langsung memunculkan sebuah Kusari-kama atau sabit berantai, lalu berlari bersama Raphtalia menyerang sang anjing.

"Naruto! Raphtalia sekarang!" seru Naofumi {Sret Srak}.

"Uaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggg!" raung sang monster ketika salah satu kepalanya terpotong dan bagian dadanya di tusuk dengan pedang oleh Raphtalia.

"Hah hah, hah..." Raphtalia terengah engah karena kelelahan.

Naruto terdiam menatap Naofumi sambil sedikit tersenyum, Naofumi ikut tersenyum dan menatap Raphtalia dengan senyum bangganya.

"Kerja bagus Naruto, Raphtalia" ucap Naofumi pada mereka berdua, Naruto nampak tak begitu peduli dan lebih memilih diam dan mengangguk dalam menanggapinya, namun Naofumi cukup mengenal Naruto yang sekarang, karena meskipun Naruto tidak begitu merespon ucapannya namun sebenarnya Naruto itu cukup senang.

**Secara tiba tiba tulisan Exp muncul.**

**Exp : +340**

**Raphtalia Exp: +430**

**Naruto Uzumaki Exp: +350**

**Total Exp: +1020 x 3= Exp +3060.**

"Naofumi-sama!" teriak Raphtalia sambil berlari ke arah Naofumi dan memeluk erat pemuda itu, Naruto yang melihat pemandangan itu sebenarnya cukup iri dengan Naofumi, namun ia hanya diam saja, baginya kebahagiaan teman adalah kebahagiaannya juga, ia pun mengambil Pickaxe yang ada dan langsung menambang beberapa batu permata yang ada di sana.

"Hei, meski ada efek kekuatan perisai, luka ini masih terasa sakit."

"Jangan sampai mati. Jangan meninggalkanku sendirian. Naofumi-sama, hik hik hik" tangis Raphtalia dalam pelukan Naofumi.

'Nama ya?'

"Kau akan bertarung dan aku akan melindungimu. Dengan begitu takkan ada yang mati" ucap Naofumi dengan santai sembari mengelus kepala Raphtalia.

"Baik"

"Setelah aku menghisap monster ini, kita akan kembali".

"Em"

"Tuan Naofumi"

"Sudah kubilang..."

"Sebentar lagi"

"Haaaaah"

Setelah banyak mengumpulkan hasil tambang Naruto dan Naofumi kembali berpisah, Raphtalia langsung bertanya kepada Naofumi kenapa mereka harus berpisah lagi padahal merekas satu Party, Naofumi pun menjawab kalau Naruto dan dia adalah dua pahlawan legendaris yang tidak boleh membentuk party, jika sampai ketahuan kalau mereka satu team itu bisa gawat karena di anggap melanggar peraturan yang dimana para pahlawan harus membuat party mereka masing masing, jadi mereka hanya akan bersama di sebuah kesempatan saja.

Naruto kali ini menjual material material yang ia dapatkan bersama Naofumi dan mereka sudah membagi hasil tambangan soal monster anjing itu hanya Naofumi yang menyerapnya, Naruto tidak mau dengan alasan ia tidak membutuhkan kekuatan dari monster anjing berkepala dua itu.

Uang yang Naruto kumpulkan sudah sangat banyak, Naruto pun berjalan menuju sang tabib lalu menanyakan kondisi sang gadis yang ia selamatkan, sang tabib mengatakan kalau kondisi sudah cukup baikan, namun ia masih belum sadarkan diri, Naruto nampak begitu sedih melihat ke adaan gadis itu, meskipun tertutup dengan sikap dinginnya, sang tabib tau kalau Naruto sangat khawatir kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Apa kau menghawatirkannya?" tanya sang tabib, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tidak memberikan jawaban berupa suara, pandangan Naruto nampak begitu lembut, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kapan kau ingin menjenguknya lagi?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Yah aku hanya ingin tau, dan juga bisa dikatakan kalau gadis itu kelihatannya mantan seorang budak sex, jadi kalau sampai tuannya datang kemari dan menanyakan hal ini sementara kau tidak ada aku harus menjawab apa, aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melawan jika mereka ingin merebut gadis malang ini dan saat kau datang aku harus berkata apa untuk menjawabnya"

Mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menatap sang tabib kau mau menjadi anggota Partyku untuk sementara?" tanya Naruto pada sang tabib.

"Kurasa tidak, emangnya kenapa?"

"Oh, tak apa apa"

"Lagian aku baru sekali ini melihatmu mau terlibat hal hal merepotkan seperti menyelamatkan seorang budak"

Naruto hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan itu lalu ia nampak berpikir tentang alasan kenapa ia mau menyelamatkan gadis muda berambut perak yang tak ia kenal sama sekali.

"Entahlah aku tidak tau kenapa bisa aku menyelatkan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal, aku hanya berharap dia baik baik saja setidaknya sampai kondisi tubuhnya benar benar pulih"

"Heh kau benar benar tak peduli dengan mentalnya, apa mungkin kau juga sama saja dengan majikannya?"

"Aku hanyalah perwujudan dari niat jahat manusia, aku tidak tau siapa aku, sumber kekuatanku adalah perasaan dan energy negatif dari seluruh mahluk, dendam, kebencian, rasa putus asa sudah menjadi makananku sehari hari, seluruh sifat dan energy negatif itu berubah menjadi mana dan pasukan tenaga untukku, dan mulai mempengaruhiku secara perlahan, jadi sekarang aku sudah tidak tau, apakah aku ini seorang pahlawan atau hanya perwujudan kejahatan yang mencoba menjadi pahlawan" gumam Naruto.

"Menurutku kau hanyalah perwujudan dari Anomali kehidupan yang tercipta secara tak sengaja, Naruto apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan memihak siapapun aku akan tetap pada pekerjaanku, kau adalah pahlawan kelima yang sangat menarik perhatianku"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan pergi dari sana, ia berjalan menelusuri hutan seperti biasanya, ia selalu berjalan dengan santai, Naruto sudah mengenal selak beluk hutan di dunia itu, Naruto juga mengetahui dimana saja tempat yang cukup aman, pada malam hari Naruto pun tidur di atas hamparan rumput tanpa khawatir kalau ada monster yang menyerang, karena hawa keberadaan Naruto itu sama saja dengan hawa keberadaan monster dengan aura gelap yang dipancarkan oleh simbol simbol kutukan yang menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Banyak hal yang telah Naruto lalui, akhirnya sampai dimana ia dan Naofumi bertemu kembali dan berpetualang bersama dalam perjalanan mereka berdua ngobrol Naruto melihat perkembangan Raphtalia yang begitu cepat langsung kaget, karena dulu Raphtalia terlihat seperti bocah 10 tahun sekarang udah kaya gadis 19 tahunan, Raphtalia juga terlihat cantik tentu dengan tonjolan besar di dadanya, namun Naruto tidak pernah nafsuan pada hal hal begituan.

Secara tiba-tiba Naofumi di serang oleh monster landak dan duri-durinya menancap di tubuh Naofumi membuat Naofumi terluka, melihat hal itu membuat Naruto dan Raphtalia agak kesal dan langsung menyerang monster itu, setelah itu mereka mulai ngobrol bareng dan disini Raphtalia sudah lv 20, Naofumi dan Naruto sudah berlevel 24.

Setelah sekian lama bicara dan Naofumi sudah menyerap beberapa duri yang menempel di tubuhnya kedalam perisainya secara tiba-tiba monster landak itu muncul lagi, Naruto langsung melemparkan telur yang berisikan bubuk besi, merica garam dan apapun yang bisa menyebabkan iritasi pada mata itu ke arah sang monster, monster itu kesakitan karena matanya terkena iritasi berat, setelah itu Naofumi memerintahkan Raphtalia untuk menyerang monster itu, dan mereka kembali berpisah.

Kali ini Naruto kembali ke tempat sang tabib dan menjenguk gadis kecil berambut perak yang ia selamatkan di hutan waktu itu lalu menatap ke arah sang tabib.

"Kenapa dia nampak kurus?"

"Dia tidak mau makan makanan apapun yang aku sajikan, bahkan saat aku datang ia membentakku dan menyuruhku untuk lekas pergi, kelihatannya traumanya membuat mentalnya hancur, jika terus begini, ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama" jawab sang tabib sambil menunduk.

Naruto mendengar pernyataan dari sang tabib, hanya diam dan memandang kedalam, dilihatnya sang gadis melamun wajahnya tampak seperti sedang membenci sesuatu tubuhnya bergetar tanda kalau ia tidak berdaya dalam menghadapi ujian yang ia terima.

Naruto banyak merasakan emosi negatif dari gadis itu, Naruto tersenyum dan berniat membuat gadis itu meluapkan semua emosinya kepada dirinya, dengan cepat Naruto menyentuh pintu masuk kamar tersebut, melihat hal itu tabib itu menyadari kalau Naruto ingin masuk kedalam kamar sang gadis tentu saja sang tabib tidak suka, kenapa karena gadis itu mengalami penyakit mental yang buruk karena ulah laki-laki bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto sampai masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan aku harap kau menghentikannya kau hanya akan membuat mentalnya semakin memburuk!" seru sang tabib.

Naruto menatap sang tabib dengan ujung matanya lalu memberikan sebuah seringai aneh diwajahnya.

"Entah kenapa instingku berkata rasa takutnya itu jauh lebih manis dari pada kehancuran dan rasa keputus asaan" jawab Naruto lalu langsung masuk kedalam kamar sang gadis kecil, gadis kecil itu membelalakan matanya menatap ke arah Naruto ia mundur dan ketakutan ia merasa ini adalah akhir hidupnya tubuhnya bergetar ia langsung mengambil garpu dan mengarahkannya kelehernya sendiri.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan!"

"Akan apa bunuh diri? Cih! Keputusan yang goblok, jika kau punya senjata jangan kau gunakan untuk melukai diri sendiri, datang kemari, tatap aku dengan seluruh kebencian dan dendam yang terpendam di dalam dirimu, lawan rasa takutmu, lalu serang aku dengan senjatamu!" seru Naruto, gadis itu terdiam menatap Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya memproses apa yang Naruto katakan, sang tabib terdiam mendengar kata kata Naruto.

"Kau takut lelaki kan? Jangan biarkan rasa takut dan Traumamu itu mengalahkanmu, jadikan itu batu loncatan untuk menjadi kuat!"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku?! Gunakan senjatamu serang aku, tunjukan semua yang kau punya, dari pada mati dengan cara bunuh diri lebih baik mati di tangan musuh bukan begitu!" seru Naruto.

"Jika kau memang masih memiliki harga diri dan kehormatan datanglah kemari serang aku dengan seluruh tenagamu, jangan berdiam diri disana dan berniat bunuh diri!"

Tiba-tiba posisi kaki gadis itu menjadi tegap dan tidak gemetar, ia menggenggam erat garpu makan di tangannya, ia langsung paham apa yang Naruto maksud, ia langsung menatap Naruto dengan perasaan dendam dan niat membunuh lalu berlari ke arah Naruto mengarahkan garpu makannya untuk di tusukan ke leher Naruto.

"Kisama!" Naruto hanya diam dan menunggu ketika gadis itu sudah berada di dekatnya ia langsung memeluknya {Grep} Naruto memeluk gadis kecil itu dengan pelukan ringan sementara garpu sang gadis melewati tubuh Naruto atau sama sekali tidak mengenai Naruto dengan lembut Naruto mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Bagus, seperti itulah dirimu yang seharusnya, kau tidak perlu merasa takut dan malu, aku akan melindungimu, aku akan membantumu, kau punya masalalu yang kelam bukan dan sering di siksa majikanmu kan, maka dari itu, ijinkan aku untuk melatihmu, maukah kau bergabung dengan partyku, jika kau mau aku akan melatihmu hingga kau benar benar menjadi kuat dan siap, aku akan membalaskan dendammu pada semua lelaki yang berani melakukan hal itu padamu"

Gadis berambut perak itu hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia tidak menyangka kalau pria tatoan di hadapannya ternyata tidak seburuk penampilannya, ia hampir menangis dan bertanya tanya kenapa dan ada apa dengan lelaki ini.

"Sekarang, katakan siapa namamu?" ucap Naruto sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gadis berambut perak itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, namun dimata Naruto yang sudah tidak biru dan merah lagi melainkan sewarna perunggu itu menatap mata coklat ke emasan gadis itu dengan pandangan yang seolah ia memberikan sebuah harapan hidup pada gadis itu.

"Tachibana, Ka, Kanade"

"Tachibana Kanade, nama yang bagus, dengar mulai saat ini kau akan menjalani hidup yang keras, aku tidak ingin mendengarmu merengek, karena ini juga demi dirimu, jika kau kuat kau bisa membantuku untuk melawan gelombang kekacauan yang akan melanda tempat ini, dan bukan hanya itu, jika kau terus bertambah kuat kita bisa berpetualang melewati berbagaimacam desa dan kota dengan begitu kesempatan kita untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang telah berbuat kurang ajar kepadamu semakin besar, dengan begitu kesempatan untuk balas dendam semakin terbuka, lalu saat kau meluapkan amarahmu jangan pernah lupakan wajah dan apa yang pernah mereka lakukan padamu, maka dengan begitu aku akan menuntunmu kejalan keadilan dimana semua sampah akan kita musnahkan bersama" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kanade, Naruto memang pahlawan legendaris yang terpanggil melalui upacara kuno.

Namun dari sifatnya ia tak lebih dari anomali kehidupan yang tercipta dari sisi buruk manusia, sumber kekuatan adalah seluruh perasaaan dan energy negatif yang di munculkan oleh seluruh mahluk hidup, ia bekerja untuk menyelamatkan manusia, namun juga merupakan sumber dari energy negatif dan sumber dari seluruh dosa manusia dan mahluk hidup, ia akan melampiaskan semuanya kepada seluruh hidupnya, Avenger, Naruto mendapatkan tubuh kutukan yang diberikan oleh dewa kegelapan Persia yang bernama Angra Mainyu, Naruto memiliki kekuasaan atas segala hal buruk yang pernah dilakukan manusia, balas dendam, kebencian, amarah, rasa takut, dan seluruh sifat buruk manusia lainnya akan menjadi sumber kekuatan dan keabadiannya.

Kanade hanya mengangguk menerima semua hal yang Naruto katakan ia percaya akan hal apapun yang Naruto ucapkan, karena itu terdengar masuk akal, ia benar-benar tidak ingin mati sebelum orang yang telah merusak hidupnya mati secara menderita untuk hal itu ia butuh Naruto, ia pun menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Ijinkan aku bergabung dengan partymu, aku Tachibana Kanade akan berusaha untuk bisa berguna dalam kelompokmu" ucapnya.

"Bagus, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto Fukushusha no Yuusha, aku akan membalaskan dendammu, sebelum kau bergabung denganku, maka kau harus kuat, mandilah dan makanlah dengan baik, aku akan datang lagi kemari, jika kau sudah selesai"

"Tabib! Tolong mandikan dia dan berikan ia makan secukupnya, soal biaya aku yang akan bayar, aku pergi dulu ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus!"

"Baiklah aku mengerti suka suka kau saja" ucap sang tabib sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun keluar dari kelinik tersebut, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah toko dan saat masuk kedalam pemilik toko menyambutnya dengan penuh rasa takut, Naruto tak peduli akan hal itu ia langsung mengambil beberapa pakaian wanita yang menurutnya cocok untuk Kanade.

"Berapa harga pakaian ini?"

"Se-se-semuanya 70 koin perak"

"Baiklah ini" ucap Naruto memberikannya tanpa banyak protes lalu pergi membawa tas yang di isi sebuah baju untuk Kanade.

Setelah sudah kembali Naruto langsung memberikan sebuah baju pada Kanade dan meminta Kanade untuk mengenakannya.

"Pakailah, aku tidak mau kau terlihat seperti gembel" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan baju perempuan yang ia beli di toko tadi, Kanade yang baru saja mandi dan memakan beberapa makanan yang disajikan nyonya tabib nampak terdiam dan mengambil pakaian itu lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan Naruto terlihat menunggu di luar.

Dan saat Kanade keluar menampakan dirinya ia terlihat begitu cantik, Naruto terlihat tak bisa memindahkan pandangan dari Kanade, namun dengan cepat ia bisa menguasai diri lalu menatap sang tabib yang nampak kagum dengan baju pilihan Naruto karena saat gadis itu memakai baju itu gadis itu nampak sangat cantik.

"Huaaaah tak aku sangka gadis biasa seperti Kanade-chan bisa secantik tuan putri ketika memakai pakaian yang pilih" ucap sang tabib.

"Hem, dari pada itu, berapa biaya mandi dan makannya?, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu dengan pergi tanpa membayar"

Sang tabib sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto padanya namun dengan cepat ia tenang dan mengatakan.

"Itu tidak perlu, aku sudah cukup senang dia masih mau hidup, jadi sering sering datang kemari pun mungkin sudah cukup Naruto" ucap sang tabib sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" 'Dia mirip dengan Tsunade-baachan' batin Naruto lalu Naruto kembali menatap Kanade gadis kecil yang tiba tiba menggenggam tangannya.

"Terimakasih" ungkapnya.

"Hem?"

"Terimakasih untuk mau menerima seorang gadis kotor sepertiku"

"Tak masalah, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan temanku, dia orang baik jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, ayo ikut aku Kanade" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Kanade dan berjalan pergi dengan Kanade yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Di perjalanan menuju toko senjata Kanade mendapatkan tatapan terpesona oleh para lelaki hidung belang Kanade mulai teringat akan traumanya dan memeluk tangan Naruto karena ketakutan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan takut, buang rasa takutmu Kanade, kau tak boleh kalah" ucap pelan Naruto.

Kanade pun mulai sadar dan menghentikan tindakannya lalu berjalan disamping Naruto tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para lelaki disana.

**Sesampainya di toko senjata.**

"Yo Naofumi Raphtalia bagaimana kabar kalian?" sapa Naruto.

"Kami baik baik saja Naruto, oh iya siapa dia, apa dia anggota baru?"tanya Naofumi pada Naruto.

"Yah, namanya Kanade, lebih lengkapnya Tachibana Kanade" jawab Naruto pada Naofumi.

"Tachibana? Bukannya itu salah satu klan dari negara jepang?" gumam Naofumi lalu menatap ke arah Kanade yang sekarang bermuka datar namun meski demikan gadis kecil itu nampak cantik.

"Jadi apa yang perlu aku lakukan Naruto?" tanya pedagang senjata itu.

Naruto menatap sang pedagang senjata.

"Aku akan melatihnya menjadi petarung hebat, maka dari itu aku perlu peralatan yang cocok darimu, hem bagaimana kalau sebuah Ninja-to dan sepasang tanto" jawab Naruto.

"Ninja-to kah, hem, ini dan ini sepasang tantonya, bayaran 30 koin perak" Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan sepasang Tanto pada Kanade dan Ninjato ia simpan kedalam segel tubuhnya.

"Naofumi kau dan Raphtalia ingin berburu kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah mungkin kami akan ketempat biasa, oh iya Naruto mau makan di restoran murah, yah hitung hitung merayakan datangnya anggota baru, tenang aku yang bayar" ucap Naofumi, yah Naofumi akan sangat terbuka dan begitu cerah suasana hatinya jika bersama Naruto.

Naruto nampak tersenyum dan menatap ke arah Kanade.

"Aku rasa makanan di kelinik tidak seenak makanan di restoran bukan jadi mungkin ide itu tidaklah buruk untuk Kanade" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut perak Kanade.

"Oh iya Kanade, kenalkan dia adalah pahlawan Perisai namanya Iwatani Naofumi dan ini adalah teman satu partynya atau teman party kita namanya Raphtalia" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan mereka berdua pada Kanade.

"Salam kenal, Tachibana Kanade desu" ucap Kanade sambil menunduk.

"Raphtalia salam kenal" ucap Raphtalia sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Kanade, Kanade sedikit terdiam dan menerima uluran tangan Raphtalia.

"Iwatani Naofumi"

"Tachibana Kanade"

Akhirnya setelah membeli pedang untuk Raphtalia dan memesan sebuah armor untuk Naofumi mereka menuju restoran murah yang ada, saat sampai di sana Naruto menanyakan pesanan untuk Kanade.

"Kanade kau mau pesan makanan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ..." Kanade kebingungan mau pesan apa ia terlihat celingak celinguk kesana kemari sampai akhirnya matanya terfokus pada makanan anak anak yang ada di meja makan di belakang mereka.

"Paman pesan makanan anak anak seperti yang ada di sana, untuknya lalu untukku cukup makanan murah saja"

Sang pelayan mencatat pesanan Naruto dan menatap Naofumi serta Raphtalia.

"Aku juga makanan yang termurah lalu makanan anak anak untuknya" ucap Naofumi menujuk Raphtalia.

Raphtalia terlihat kurang senang ia menggebrak meja.

"Hentikanlah untuk menganggapku sebagai anak kecil, aku juga pesan makanan murah!" seru Raphtalia.

"Raphtalia kau tak perlu memaksakan diri bersikap seperti orang dewasa"

"Aku tak memaksakan diri!"

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu lalu menampakan sedikit senyumnya dan menatap Kanade dengan senyum di wajahnya, Kanade langsung memalingkan pandangan dari Naruto, wajahnya nampak merona merah meski tak terlalu terlihat Naofumi bisa melihat kalau Kanade sangat tertarik pada Naruto, namun Naruto tak melihat hal itu ia hanya menatap bingung Kanade, namun hal yang sama juga berlaku dimana Naruto tau kalau Raphtalia memiliki rasa pada Naofumi namun Naofumi tak bisa menyadarinya.

**Bersambung**


End file.
